


This Feels like Falling in Love.

by SuperAnarchy



Series: Ready Your Heart [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Barebacking, Blindfolds, Choking, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom!Chris, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Fluff and Smut, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Ice Play, M/M, Mention of alcohol, Multi, Pet Names, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Restraints, Sensation Play, Temperature Play, sub!Seb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8870446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperAnarchy/pseuds/SuperAnarchy
Summary: Sequel to Sweeter than Heaven, Hotter than Hell.It’s clear now that Sebastian never dreamt that feeling up. It’s back, here, in him, and it’s vibrant.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to anyone who has helped in any way: [Sayre](http://evansspoopy.tumblr.com/), [Reyna](http://rogersevans.tumblr.com/), [Kit](http://readhavoc.tumblr.com/), [Gabriel](http://gaberoothekangaroo.tumblr.com/), [Kerry](http://whowaswillbe.tumblr.com/), [Indigo](http://uncensoredsideblog.tumblr.com/) & to the cheerleaders ♥.

Sebastian is in the kitchen watching over the meat cooking, the delicious smell of seasoning tickling his nose. He’s humming a song under his breath, same one he’s been humming all week; one from a Broadway musical he has recently downloaded onto his phone. There’s a glass of wine next to his hand and Sebastian takes a sip from it, lending an absent ear to Chris’ conversation on the phone. 

Chris is crouching behind him, peeking through the oven glass to keep a close watch on the dessert. He’s laughing, probably at one of Scott’s recent misadventures; Sebastian smiles at the sound. It spreads at hearing Chris gently mocking his little brother’s latest one-night stand, which results in more enthusiastic brotherly jokes that Sebastian listens to while stirring dinner. 

It’s a normal night. They’re preparing dinner together, as usual; although this dinner is anything but usual, and this isn’t exactly a normal night. 

There’s a much larger cut of meat in the pot than what they usually eat, and the amount of vegetables is more than generous. The house is softly lit and smells like candles. Chris isn’t wearing his usual sweatpants, but a pair of jeans that fit him nicely and a t-shirt that fits him even better. Sebastian isn’t wearing his usual at-home clothes either; he’s in tight black pants Chris picked for him and one of Chris’ blue shirts that feels a bit too large, but smells like him. They both got out of the shower not that long ago, they smell nice and look good, and the table has been set for four people. 

Steve and Bucky are coming tonight.

That makes Sebastian happy and puts Chris in a very good mood. He’s been blissful all day, smiling, goofing around, and  _ very _ handsy, too, which only makes Sebastian happier. 

Bucky called Chris this morning to say he and Steve were in LA, wanting to know if Chris and Sebastian were busy tonight. Sebastian got home just yesterday from Ohio, having wrapped his latest project. A full month away from Chris was just as excruciating as it sounds, especially after promoting  _ Captain America: The Winter Soldier  _ with him for such a long time _. _ It was a quick project, though, and he’s glad to be back home already. But that also means this weekend is the first one they’re spending together in over a month and they need to make up for lost time somehow.

As for Chris, he’s been busy trying to find a new movie to film. Chris hates auditioning, hates professional lunches where he needs to sell himself, it stresses him as much if not more than press tours. Sebastian knows that, so to see that sparkle in his eyes when Bucky called, and the small smile curving his lips upwards when Bucky asked if they were free – that made his heart skip a beat. Sebastian won’t lie, he absolutely loved the idea of having Bucky and Steve home again. He didn’t need to be convinced.

And if he needed to be, the smile Chris had across his face when he hung up, the wandering hands running up Sebastian’s body, and the dirty gleam that followed in Chris’ eyes were enough. That gleam usually means Sebastian’s going to be delightfully tortured for hours, and he was, for a very, very long time in the shower **.** Although, to be fair, the shower isn’t solely to blame on Bucky’s call. They’ve only been reunited for twenty-four hours, and twenty-four hours of Chris isn’t enough for Sebastian not to jump on his boyfriend every chance he gets.

The house is still messy from their respective travels, with luggage scattered in the hallway and bedroom. Sebastian is guilty of the bags in the hallway, he concedes; they haven't been moved since he got home and jumped on Chris after his first step inside. Sebastian happily takes the blame, and he's absolutely not sorry for the mess he’s made. The ones in the bedroom are Chris’, though. Chris needed a break from film hunting. Staying in Los Angeles for too long tends to bring him down, let alone when Sebastian isn’t around, so he flew back to Boston to spend the week with his family. It’s always good for Chris to spend time on the East Coast – he comes back home full of energy and funny stories. He only got home a few hours before Sebastian, but that was enough time for him to plan the perfect welcome.

Chris hangs up with Scott, and Sebastian focuses back on the heady lyrics of the Broadway song, fingertips tapping the melody on the work surface, words threatening to reach his lips soon. He's finishing his drink when Chris sneaks behind him, lips pressing to his neck. 

Sebastian instantly goes limp against his firm, familiar chest. Chris smells divine, fresh out of the shower with a light touch of cologne, and it goes straight to Sebastian’s lungs, replacing the delicious redolence of food carried by the steam. Chris’ hands land on his butt, groping, squeezing, taking;  _ oh, it’s all his _ . Sebastian’s tiny smile stretches wider, his eyes closing as Chris’ head nestles in the crook of his neck where he muffles a contented hum. 

“Did I tell how much I missed you?” he mumbles, rubbing his nose against Sebastian’s skin. “Because I missed you a lot, a fucking lot.”

Sebastian nibbles his lower lip softly; Chris did mention it a few times already, at least once or twice per hour they’ve spent together. About four or five times during their shower alone. Sebastian tilts his head to let it rest against Chris’ cheek. He could hear Chris say it all night; he missed Chris just as much. 

Having Chris home makes Sebastian realise how painful it is to be separated. He had fun on set, worked with amazing people, too, but being without Chris for so long… it’s like being split in two. Sebastian’s heart slows down, his brain shuts down, his lungs barely work, joy slowly slips through his fingers, and no amount of texts and phone calls seem to fill the hole in him.

“A fucking lot,” Chris repeats, whispering, almost like a confession, a barely voiced one. There must be a moment when a confession stops being one; maybe when it’s been said hundreds of times already. Sebastian doesn’t care how many times it’s been said, he purrs anyway. 

“Missed me or my ass most?” he teases, trying to lighten the darkening mood. They’re both home now, there’s no need to think back on absence. 

Chris squeezes his butt cheeks harder; Sebastian bites his lower lip. “Definitely your ass,” Chris says softly into his ear. “That perfect little ass...”

Chris’ arms secure themselves around his waist then, bringing Sebastian back with him and away from fleeting memories of crying at midnight texts. Home now, home and happy with Chris holding him. Sebastian purrs as Chris tightens his hold on him, nuzzling his neck.

“Mm, you’re mine,” Chris murmurs, a reminder to him, and to Sebastian, too. Chris is home, and Chris is with him. “All mine,” he breathes out, a joyful expression of ownership Sebastian cherishes, purring a little louder. 

Sebastian loves it when Chris gets cuddly. He loves it when the tip of Chris’ nose brushes his skin to give him goosebumps, when Chris leaves kisses at the base of his neck, small, silent kisses and when his beard softly scratches his skin. He loves it when Chris reminds him Sebastian belongs to him, entirely. Body and soul, he belongs to Chris and he wouldn't have it any other way. 

He loves Chris. Always, forever. He would make it a promise if Chris asked. 

Chris’ nose slides up his neck, finds Sebastian’s ear as his hand finds Sebastian’s on the spatula. “Need a hand with that,  _ babydoll _ ?” Chris asks with a sweet voice.

A rush of air escapes his lips as Sebastian bursts out in laughter. “ _ Oh god, Chris, no!” _

“What?” Chris laughs too.

Eyes opening again, Sebastian sets them on his boyfriend with a mocking but loving expression. Chris looks back, amusement obvious in his own. “That was terrible,” Sebastian comments merrily, unable to contain his widening smile, “ _ that was so terrible _ .”

“ _ Oh c’mon _ , it wasn’t  _ that _ bad!” Chris says, hometown accent strong in his voice. 

He looks proud, so smug with his bright smile lighting up his whole face, and he seems happy to see Sebastian laughing; Sebastian cannot resist him. Chris is always very proud of his jokes, even the poorest ones, and Sebastian always likes his jokes, even the poorest ones. His aren’t much better anyway, and Chris always laughs at them, too. They make a perfect, very unfunny couple.

“Yes, that bad,” Sebastian taunts. 

Sebastian’s smile spreads across his face again, wide and sincere, his eyes not leaving Chris’s. Chris holds his gaze for long seconds where Sebastian can feel his tight pants becoming tighter. Chris has this power over him, always, and it’s even more effective after a month apart and not-so-innocent texts sent back and forth. 

Chris is staring at his lips now and Sebastian swallows, his smile fading. His cock is stiffening and his teeth slowly brush his lower lip. Not entirely a reflex, a bit of teasing too. Sebastian takes a deep breath through his nose; body wash and fresh memories of Chris only covered in drops of water filling his thoughts. That perfect, perfect body...

Chris’ face relaxes in a gorgeous smile, a finger coming to trace a line from Sebastian’s forehead to his nose. Sebastian squints, and Chris’ finger steadily drops until it falls down onto Sebastian’s lips. Chris explores them as Sebastian holds his breath. Chris is thinking, Sebastian can see that in the way he freezes, but he doesn't have to say a word before Chris frowns subtly and pulls his finger away.

Chris shifts behind Sebastian then, holds his waist and buries his face in the crook of his neck again, and Sebastian bites back a sigh. Chris’ crotch is pressed against his ass and his beard is brushing the flesh above the collar of his shirt. His scent fills the air nicely, making Sebastian’s head spin with a deep breath; he'd give anything away for a lifetime of this moment. A lifetime of Chris. 

“I guess I need to go back to my classics then,” Chris says, breaking meaningful silence, nuzzling the spot behind Sebastian’s ear.

Sebastian hums his acquiescence; he doesn’t mind the classics. He doesn’t mind Chris calling him baby, honey or love. In fact, he absolutely loves all of the little pet names Chris gives him. He loves how Chris switches depending on the context, on his mood. Baby’s the classic one; baby’s neutral, like a second name now. Sebastian adores when Chris calls him baby. Honey, though – honey is often when Chris is trying to comfort him for whatever reason, when he’s not playing around anymore and begins to be serious. Love is when Chris’ eyes are shining with adoration, making Sebastian melt into a puddle of adulation at his feet. Love is a pet name Sebastian earns, sometimes not on purpose. Occasionally Chris uses others, but these are the classics, and Sebastian doesn’t mind the classics; they give him information on Chris’ state of mind, and they give him happiness.

Lower lip caught between his teeth and eyes lost in a memory, Sebastian softly calls for Chris. “Sir?”

“Hm?” Chris says as he presses a kiss on his skin. 

“Never call me that again, please.”

Sebastian can still feel Chris behind him, and his back arches a little to press his butt closer and tease Chris more obviously. Chris is not hard, at least not yet. Sebastian knows he can change that. Cuddles are nice, but not enough. Nowhere near enough. 

“Are you sure,  _ doll _ ?” Chris whispers to tease him right back with a smile Sebastian feels against his skin. Sebastian winces with fake disgust and true amusement, rolling his eyes at him. Chris laughs, a charming, happy expression that he hides behind Sebastian’s ear before rubbing his nose back and forth against it. “He’s right though, you’re a little kitten.”

With a cheeky smile, Sebastian answers, “And you do have a doll’s face.”

Chris laughs again, this time more lively. “Do I?”

“Yes,” Sebastian nods. “A very handsome face,” he adds. 

Chris buries his smile in Sebastian’s neck again and Sebastian laughs, hearing Chris’ words in his head in amusing loops. Not better than Broadway songs, only funnier. As entertaining.  _ Babydoll, _ Sebastian mumbles to himself. That pet name in Chris’ mouth really doesn’t feel right, no way Sebastian will let it settle down, not even as a private joke. 

“Why is it so hot when Bucky calls me that,” Sebastian wonders out loud, “but it sounds completely ridiculous when it’s you?” 

“ _ Hey _ !” Chris laughs loudly, partly offended, but he’s scolding, too. “I don’t know, I don’t know how he does that,” he says and Sebastian hears the hint of a laugh in Chris’ last words.

Sebastian laughs too, he doesn't know how Bucky does that either. Anything Bucky says sounds twice as hot as it should, not just pet names,  _ anything  _ he says. Sebastian doesn’t exactly mind, he might even like it. It’s a part of Bucky’s charm.

Sebastian feels lucky, not just because he landed Bucky’s role and met Chris along the way, but because he met and talked with Bucky himself. Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes were never people Sebastian looked up to while growing up, in fact he had never heard of them until he moved to New York with his mother. He studied the myth that is Steve Rogers at school, but only ever heard Bucky’s name mentioned once or twice as Steve’s faithful friend who died horribly. 

But then Steve’s frozen body was discovered, the Avengers were formed, and Hydra… and Bucky. And Sebastian could only watch the news, like everybody else. And after that the movies were launched and he auditioned for Steve’s part and got Bucky’s instead – and everything changed in his life for the better. 

Sebastian met Bucky, met Steve, talked with them and one thing that struck Sebastian was whenever Bucky would mention old times during their conversations. He’d always speak with a disconcerting yet refreshing honesty, a light crudeness that would roll dirtily on his tongue, but his bright smile would lighten it all. It fascinates Sebastian how Bucky can just say those kinds of things so easily, about a time in his life that was almost a century ago, with different codes and norms. 

Bucky talks about sex just as happily as he talks about courtship or romantic gestures, always sporting a smile at the mention of a new story. It’s different when he mentions other periods of time, but his younger years, Bucky would make anyone blush at just a mention, if not for the crudeness then for the cuteness. 

Steve tried to apologize the first time Bucky got carried away, talking freely, speaking his mind as he wanted. Sebastian remembers trying not to blush and answering that it was fine; also remembers understanding that Steve didn't stop Bucky in the middle of the conversation, but waited for Bucky to disappear from the room. Steve didn't want to  _ forbid  _ Bucky to say whatever he wanted, but he didn’t want Bucky to make Sebastian feel uncomfortable either.

Sebastian also recalls Bucky calling Steve  _ doll _ a few times when Steve was around, and he hadn’t thought much about it until last time. Until he saw Steve flushing, mewling and playfully answering Bucky’s teasing. Until Sebastian understood how hot and bothered  _ he _ gets from being called those names by Bucky. It's different than with Chris for reasons Sebastian can’t seem to figure out yet; it just loses all its effect with Chris.

Chris turns his face to look at him, his forefinger delicately sliding under Sebastian’s chin to lift it. “Are you done mocking me?” Chris asks, staring deeply into Sebastian’s eyes, so deeply, in fact, that Sebastian’s laugh quiets until it’s just the ghost of a smile haunting his lips.

Sebastian's smile returns, more playful than before after a second or two of seeing past Chris's eyes. “Only if it’s an order, sir,” he answers softly. 

He’s playing with Chris, playing because he knows how this can end if Chris wants it to. Sebastian shifts a little, pressing more suggestively against Chris’ crotch.

Chris seems to consider his answer for a few seconds, smile stretching on his lips. Then, with a subtle shake of his head, Chris says, “Nah, that’d make you too sad,” and presses a kiss on Sebastian’s temple as one of his fingers pokes Sebastian’s ribs. 

Sebastian starts laughing again. 

Soon both hands are tickling his sides and Sebastian is running out of breath, begging Chris to stop, squirming and trying to catch Chris’ hands – too fast for his uncoordinated ones. Sebastian missed this. He missed having Chris to himself, having Chris goofing around like this. 

Sebastian simply missed Chris.

Not only physically, he missed the  _ real _ Chris; so joyful and fun to be around. He’d been so stressed most of the time they spent together before the premiere, and Sebastian couldn’t do much about it. It was just a rough patch Chris had to go through and that made Sebastian feel bad for not being as helpful as he would have wished to be. But they’re together now, and Chris is already relaxed. He was still tense on the phone when Sebastian was filming, though. Even clear from Marvel’s pressure, Chris found a way to put pressure on himself to find work again, but he seems to be back to himself after a week of breathing Boston’s air and twenty-four hours of Sebastian not leaving his side.

Sebastian smiles wider, laughs louder, begging Chris to stop tickling him harder and when Chris finally does, Sebastian stares at him breathlessly. 

Chris is standing in front of him, just as handsome as he always is, and Sebastian swoons at the sight of his parted lips framing that charming grin that would usually have him falling to his knees. Chris must recognize his gaze, must recognize the desire and lust in his eyes, because his own are shining with pride. Sebastian stares, mesmerized, his heart racing, and then his eyes shut; he sneezes.

“See,” Chris says, taking a step back. “See, this is why I don’t want you to walk around the house butt naked all the time. You always catch something,” he adds, his tone half concerned, half upset.

Sebastian frowns at the reprimand and pouts at the same time. He likes being naked. He likes the sensation of freedom it provides, he likes the air brushing his skin and Chris’ unashamed eyes always unsubtly falling on his ass whenever he’s around. But Chris isn’t wrong; he’s been walking around the house butt naked pretty much all time he's been home, and he did catch something.

“Don’t make that face,” Chris laughs, and the sound rings like happiness to Sebastian’s ears.

Sebastian squints, still pouting, until his nose tickles again and he sneezes a second time. 

“ _ I’m fine _ ,” Sebastian says before he meets Chris’ amused eyes. 

“You are  _ not _ ,” Chris says, emphasizing his words. He’s smiling at Sebastian, but his eyes flash a kind of worry Sebastian can't ignore. “No more walking around naked,” he says lowly, gently; not a request, an order.

Sebastian fakes a whine as Chris walks closer, with a paper towel in hand. “You’re mean to me,” he grumbles, his nose still stuffed up.

“Mm-hmm,” Chris hums, back to nuzzling his neck. Sebastian tries to take a deep breath, shivering at the touch. “I’m such a terrible boyfriend, caring about you like that,” Chris says as Sebastian blows his nose discreetly. “I should just let you catch a nasty cold that would put you to bed rest for a few days.”

Sebastian's eyes close before he whispers, “And now you’re mocking me.”

“So now we’re even,” Chris says, smiling against Sebastian’s neck. Chris kisses him there, and Sebastian’s head lolls back against his shoulder. Chris is so close, and he smells divine. Sebastian takes a deeper breath now, carrying Chris’ cozy scent to his lungs. Sebastian finally feels at home; it’s not home when Chris isn’t around. 

“I want you healthy,” Chris whispers to him, “because I love you.”

Sebastian purrs at the sound of those beloved words. Chris’ nose moves along his skin, sending a light shiver up his body. Sebastian tilts his head, finds Chris’ mouth and lets Chris kiss him. It starts nice and sweet, but Chris tastes like red wine and Sebastian has been feeling excited since what feels like forever. It’s only a couple seconds before Sebastian tries to get more from him. Chris reacts just as quickly, kisses him hungrily, breathing loud and becoming hard against him, and that’s all it takes – 

“Sir,” Sebastian says when Chris sighs heavily, and then Chris shoves his tongue back in his mouth and Sebastian moans, fingers scattering in his hair; gripping, tugging, pulling. His hand falls around Chris’ broad neck, damp with drops of sweat. It’s been a particularly hot day today, and the heat is still hanging heavy in the house, heavier with arousal now. Sebastian breathes in deeply, kissing back eagerly.

Sebastian lets Chris flip him over and push him back against the counter before Chris uses his strength to lift him up. Chris is hard, Sebastian can feel it and he moans in Chris’ mouth again;  _ oh god _ , he needs to do something about it. He can’t leave Chris like this, and he wants it. He wants it so bad. A month without the taste of Chris in his mouth. That’s too long, way too long for Sebastian. Twenty-four hours haven’t made up for the forced abstinence yet. He can’t control himself and bites Chris’ lip, earning a groan.

His hands wander over Chris’ chest through his shirt, loathing the sensation of the material hiding muscles from him. He slides a hand under Chris’ shirt, fingers exploring his stomach, body hair tickling his fingertips as they travel to Chris’ hip. His other hand falls on the bulge of Chris’ pants; he’s _so_ _hard_. 

“Sir,” Sebastian says again between two messy kisses.

“What,” Chris answers, cut off by Sebastian’s lips against his. “What, baby?” 

Sebastian whines, palming Chris’ cock again. That's what he wants. Anything where he can take care of this bulge, so hard under his avid hand. He wants to touch it, taste it. He wants to hear Chris sigh with pleasure and tell him how good Sebastian makes him feel. Chris is only kissing him, ignoring his silent plea and Sebastian whines again, hand squeezing;  _ please, sir _ . Chris pulls away then, and Sebastian whimpers at the loss of his lips. 

Chris licks his own lower lip before biting it, his arms stretched on both sides. He looks away with his head tucked down, while Sebastian’s brows come together. 

He's been too eager, too demanding, too fast; it's been too long since they were able to behave like horny teenagers. They both know work sometimes gets in the way; they've both been so busy. But it’s no excuse and Sebastian makes himself as small as he can while Chris catches his breath, puts his thoughts in order.

It’s Sebastian’s fault: he’s being impatient when he knows Steve and Bucky will be here soon.

Chris looks back at Sebastian eventually, broken expression across his face when his eyes fall on him. He tries to laugh, a little chuckle that doesn't sound convincing at all. “You're going to kill me, you know that?” Chris says, grinning, but it doesn’t make it easier. He gives Sebastian's mouth a kiss that Sebastian barely responds to. He’s making it hard for Chris, he knows. Chris is trying to make it  _ easy  _ for them to wait until later, but Sebastian is being eager and unhelpful.

Chris presses another kiss on his cheek, slides a hand over Sebastian’s back, under his shirt, long fingers exploring higher.  _ Oh.  _ Chris comes back to Sebastian’s mouth, coaxing him into a soft, lazy kiss. Sebastian gives in without a fight and follows Chris’ lips, needing more than just a chaste kiss, craving more than a soft touch. He’s still so hard; he wants to whine. He tries to part his lips, to invite Chris in again, and he cries softly when Chris refuses a couple times. 

Chris quiets him, gives him only soft and brief kisses on his lips. Sebastian eventually settles for them, hearing the silence of the room chime a love song because Chris loves him despite his impatience. Chris’ hands stroke his thighs and sides, and he drops more kisses over Sebastian’s face. Sebastian can’t help but smile and giggle, his fingers digging in Chris’ back. Chris knows him too well.

The doorbell rings then, interrupting them, and Chris’ smile grows against Sebastian’s mouth. Sebastian doesn’t whine this time when Chris abandons his lips, only sighs happily, teeth sinking into his lower lip.

“Right on time,” Chris says, hitting the countertop with the open palm of his hand and crashing his mouth against Sebastian’s cheek. Sebastian nibbles his lip and Chris lets out a lovely sigh, a mix of amusement and amazement as he presses a second kiss on Sebastian’s jaw. 

Chris takes a few steps back, his eyes lingering on Sebastian until he jumps down from the work surface, and goes to open the door. Sebastian follows, nearly skipping behind him, his hands on Chris’ hips. Almost two months have gone by since the night Sebastian can’t seem to get out of his head. He was drunk and certainly can't remember what happened first. If it was Steve kissing him or Chris ogling Bucky like the most delicious treat he's ever laid eyes on. The night is kind of a blur in the back of his mind, just a confusing fog of fleeting and drunken memories of laughter and moans. Mostly moans.

Sebastian doesn't remember the entire night, that’s true, but what he  _ can _ recall sounds like heaven on earth, and the rest Chris helpfully filled in sounds even better. 

What Sebastian remembers very clearly is sitting on the couch, Chris’ lips on the skin of his neck, Steve’s lips on his, but that’s about as early in the night as he can go. He surprisingly can’t recall any of the party after the premiere. Chris did bark his full name, Sebastian remembers that distinctly, too; crawling back to him, nuzzling his chest and neck, silently apologizing for mingling and stepping too far away from his possessive dominant. Sebastian remembers kisses and caresses everywhere, his body covered in hands and mouths. He remembers Bucky giving off warmth like a heater, but his metal arm so cold to the touch. He remembers Chris’ hand so tight around his begging throat and Steve's lips wrapped around his shaft.

He remembers Steve's eyes. 

He remembers them so bright and blue and full of sincerity and care. He remembers Steve whispering, asking consent before the first kiss, moaning so nicely under him. A shiver runs up his spine as he recalls the sound, and Chris opens the door. 

Steve is standing outside, his head turned to face Bucky, laughing. He turns back towards them joyfully when the door opens. “Hi,” he says with a beautiful smile that shows perfect, white teeth.

Sebastian’s eyes widen. Steve is absolutely stunning under the porch light, but it’s not the porch light. It’s not the t-shirt ten times too tight for him either, or the glorious memories of a god’s naked body invading Sebastian’s mind, no. Steve is just naturally handsome, glowing with something that makes Sebastian’s heart beat harder in his chest. 

Bucky’s right behind Steve, backpack strap buckled on his chest. They're both unrealistically handsome and tall and beefy; Sebastian’s breath catches in his throat and he partially hides behind Chris by reflex, tongue peeking out to wet his lower lip. They’re not supposed to be  _ this _ attractive and breathtaking, yet he’s out of breath and awestruck. 

Sebastian’s been replaying the few clear memories he has in an endless loop for weeks. He’s been mentioning them to Chris here and there, mostly to tease or to lure Chris into divesting him of unnecessary clothing. He likes reminding Chris of Steve and him kneeling at his feet too, because that always leads to Sebastian on his knees again and there’s nowhere else on earth he wants to be. 

Sebastian jokes sometimes.  _ I wonder if Bucky would,  _ he’d say at Chris’ dismissing hand, and that always grows a dirty smirk on his lips that Sebastian loves to see. Chris knows how to play back though;  _ Oh, you were so pretty, bouncing on his cock,  _ he said once, earning the lewdest moan Sebastian thinks he has ever let out, blushing redder than ever. That seemed to have surprised Chris, too. Sebastian’s sure he's made a mental note of that moment.

Sebastian has plenty of hazy memories from that night, but nowhere in those memories does he remember Steve and Bucky to be so stunning. And for some stupid reason Sebastian kind of forgot memories aren’t dreams, memories happened. He knows he’s blushing at their remembrance now. He’s blushing because it’s not just  _ his _ memories, they all shared the same night. What Sebastian remembers, they remember too, just differently.

Chris steps aside to let them come in and Sebastian follows his step, glued to his boyfriend's back, his hand gripping the seam of Chris’ shirt. His eyes are still set on Steve. He’s smiling; he’s beautiful and Sebastian bites back a moan, his erection pressing against Chris’ thigh.

It doesn’t feel real anymore, it doesn’t feel real now that Steve is standing in front of him with natural, astonishing beauty. 

Sebastian swears to himself. 

Steve's eyes lie on him and Sebastian swallows dryly. He must have been so damn wasted last time because he only wants to disappear right now. Sebastian loves sex, he’s not ashamed of that, but it’s Steve. It’s Steve Rogers looking at him with stars twinkling in his eyes, while the memory of Steve fucking him haunts Sebastian. A chill runs through his body and his muscles spasm, reacting to Steve’s gaze and the simple memory of his hands and lips on him.

Sebastian tries his hardest to focus on his breathing not to miss a breath as Steve leans in, t-shirt outlining his muscles deliciously. Steve presses a kiss half on his cheek, half on his lips; Sebastian doesn't respond to it, heart racing in his chest. Steve smells nice, more natural than Chris. He doesn’t smell like shower gel, he smells like himself, perfect and enticing. His lips are soft too, and he looks stunning, godlike and from another world and Sebastian eventually forgets to breathe.  _ Oh god.  _

_ Just breathe, Seb. _

Steve pulls away and Sebastian nibbles the part of his lip Steve just kissed, his heart not slowing down. Someone says something Sebastian doesn’t hear; he’s only aware of it because Steve laughs and gives him a nice smile. The kind of smile that tells Sebastian it was about him. 

Then Bucky steps in. He’s always intimidated Sebastian a little, physically speaking. He’s a beast of nature in the same way Steve is a god. He’s the kind of guy you want on your side during a fight. He’s the kind of guy you want to bend you over a table and do the most unspeakable things to you. He's tall with large shoulders, and has a deep enchanting voice which makes Sebastian squirm in his seat when he talks.

Bucky’s a very gentle and sweet man, Sebastian has come to learn that about him. He’s also a very funny and nerdy guy, but there’s something in him that makes the atmosphere of a room fill with sexual tension. He radiates manliness and virility and Sebastian’s vulnerable to it. Right now, Sebastian is already weak from Steve’s presence; he’s not sure he can handle Bucky stepping closer.

Bucky kisses Chris, a charming laugh chimes in Sebastian’s ears again, and then Bucky slowly moves up to him. Sebastian supposes it’s to say hello, but all it does is make Sebastian try to hide the fact he's biting his lip against Chris’ shirt. 

He’s being ridiculous, behaving like a complete idiot, but he can't help it. 

Sebastian watches as Bucky approaches him, watches every move he makes and his heart races again. Bucky smells good too. Intense and attractive, almost indecently erotic. 

“Cut your hair,” Bucky notices, grinning. “You look good, kitten.” 

Bucky doesn't force himself closer, but gives Sebastian a warm smile instead. He makes his way to the kitchen, taking his backpack and jacket off. “Smells good in here,” he says.

Chris turns to face Sebastian then, blue eyes and long eyelashes distracting him. Oh, yes, Chris is very handsome and virile, too, only differently. Chris looks reassuring, protective, he knows what is good and what is wrong for Sebastian, and he makes anyone fall in love with him in the blink of an eye when he grins. 

Sebastian’s eyes fall to Chris’ beard and the urge to feel it against his skin again washes over him. He wants Chris’ beard to scrape and scratch and leave those beautiful red marks on his body. He wants it to burn. He wants a physical reminder that Chris loves and owns him.

“Are you okay?” Chris asks.

Sebastian gives an absent nod, still obsessing over his facial hair. That’s what happens when Sebastian doesn’t have sex for a long time – his emotions and attention span get all screwed up. 

Chris doesn’t respond, doesn’t move, and Sebastian eventually looks up to find the same worried eyes gazing at him. Chris doesn’t look convinced at all, and Sebastian realizes he's still gripping at Chris’ shirt, that he actually  _ tightened _ his hold on it. He lets go instantly, nods again, and adds a small grin.

“Okay,” Chris breathes out, eyes scrutinizing the smile. He bends forward, just enough to kiss Sebastian’s lips gently. “I love you, and if you don't want –”

“I do, I'm okay. I promise, they just…” Sebastian chuckles, shakes his head softly, “startled me?”

Chris’ face relaxes at the confession. “I noticed,” he whispers, then winks.

Sebastian’s smile spreads as Chris takes his hand and leads them to the kitchen. Both Bucky and Steve are noticeably curious, looking around to see what is being served for dinner. Steve is near the cooking pot and peeks around, like he’s unsure if he’s allowed to lift the lid. Sebastian finds it very charming. He watches them, together, exchanging looks and smiles. They’re in his kitchen, Sebastian thinks. In his house. 

They came back. 

Sebastian genuinely thought he would never see them again; the movies have been filmed and shown, they live on opposite coasts, there’s no reason for them to meet again. And after last week… Sebastian frowns and swallows. He shakes his head, he shouldn’t think about this tonight. 

“Candles?” Bucky asks, looking at Chris.

Sebastian walks away from Chris, in Steve’s direction. He smiles to himself at Bucky’s remark, can only imagine Chris’ answer. There are a few candlesticks on the table. It was Sebastian’s idea, in fact, to use candles, and to subtly decorate the table. 

Chris has a smile on his lips as he says, “We’re romantics in this house.”

Incurable romantics with absolutely no desire to be cured, Sebastian tells himself. He actually loves that about Chris; the fact he’s as romantic as he is, maybe even more so. Chris always has a gift for Sebastian, or a special night planned out for them. As a big fan of Disney himself, Sebastian can definitely say he’s found his Prince Charming – just a lot kinkier than the fairytales might have suggested.

“That, I can see,” Bucky answers, and he moves two steps closer, presses a kiss on Chris’ cheek before stepping away.

Chris frowns, amused. He spins to keep his eyes on Bucky. “We spent time on this, don’t you dare mock us.”

“‘M not mocking you,” Bucky answers and then proceeds to check both Chris and Sebastian out when he reaches the counter. “Wait, hold on,” he says, frowning in turn, eyes flying between the both of them. “Is this a...  _ date _ ?”

Sebastian has grabbed the empty glass he left near the stove and is pouring himself some more wine. He avoids Bucky’s gaze when it falls on him, unsure of his reaction; he doesn’t recognize the tone of Bucky’s voice. Maybe they overstepped. Maybe they should have kept it casual. Sebastian always does too much. He looks down at his feet, brings the glass to his lips; he probably did too much.

“I knew we should have dressed better,” Bucky says, and then turns to Steve. “I told you we should have dressed up.” 

Chris heaves a laugh. “Call it whatever you want. There’s dinner and wine.”

“And candles,” Steve finishes Chris’ sentence. Sebastian looks up, watches Steve turn to Bucky, knitting his brows. “ _ I _ told you to dress up and you shooed me away.”

“Oh come on,  _ again _ ?” Bucky says with a subtle laugh, lifting his hands up in the air. “I didn’t shoo you away. I was shooing Sam away, not you.” 

“Same thing.”

Bucky stares at him, not impressed at all by Steve’s smile. Steve eventually shakes his head, turning to Sebastian standing near the fridge. Sebastian’s sipping from his drink, trying to find some courage in it. Steve stops smiling when he spots him, moving closer. Sebastian looks through his eyelashes as he approaches, heart beating faster in his chest. 

“You’re being quiet,” Steve says when he’s close enough.

Sebastian gives the smallest hint of a smile. “I’m always quiet.”

“Oh, not always, no,” Steve teases him. 

Sebastian blushes right back at the words. Steve’s hand touches his arm, causing Sebastian to almost shiver. His eyes drop to Steve’s fingers on his skin and his mouth opens a little. He doesn’t have to remember what it feels like to be touched by him anymore, and maybe soon he won’t have to  _ remember  _ the feeling of having Steve’s cock buried deep inside him, blue eyes locked on him... Sebastian swallows a moan, looks back up. He shouldn't be drinking. He shouldn’t be thinking about this so early in the night. 

Steve looks at him, full and inviting pink lips smiling seductively, but Sebastian can only focus on his eyes. Wide and stunningly blue and looking at him with little sparks of something Sebastian can’t quite catch. Sebastian moves slightly towards him and Steve leans to kiss him, but stops above his lips. 

“Can I kiss you?” he asks with a soft and sweet voice, breath so close it brushes Sebastian’s mouth. That question sounds just the same the second time around, just as honest. Sebastian gives a small nod, eyes closing as Steve's lips meet his to rouse him from his thoughts and memories of the past. 

The present is nice, too.

Steve’s kisses are as soft as Sebastian remembers them to be. Chris’s are much more adept, in control, and Bucky’s are languid, if not completely torrid. But Steve, Steve is always sweet and soft, just like now. His hand moves up to his neck, forefinger raised along his jawline. Sebastian completely melts, forgetting any apprehension.

Bucky coughs. “I believe Seb’s for dessert, Stevie.” 

Steve laughs against Sebastian’s lips in a rush of breath and his thumb delicately caresses his cheek. He gives Sebastian another kiss, and then whispers as he draws away, “I don’t mind waiting, I’m a dessert kind of guy.”

Sebastian bites back a moan, making Steve laugh again, beautiful eyes sparkling with happiness. “I need to check on dinner,” Sebastian says, not looking away.

Steve simply hums with a small, sincere smile and takes a step aside, his hand on Sebastian’s hip. Steve follows him to the stove and covers his shoulder in kisses through his shirt. He whispers sweet things into his ear, makes Sebastian smile and laugh. He steals a sip of Sebastian’s glass of wine and then steals a kiss on Sebastian’s cheek and a new one on his mouth with sweet, red wine lips. 

Sebastian tries not to get too distracted as he stirs the vegetables and sauce in the pot. He glances at Chris, blushing and nibbling his lip, but meets Bucky’s eyes before he can find Chris’. 

“He’s been missing you, sweetheart,” Bucky says softly. He brings a glass to his lips and sips from it.

“Because you haven’t?” Chris asks Bucky. He’s teasing Bucky; Sebastian hears that, but he knows Chris too well not to catch the sincerity in the question.

“Oh, I have,” Bucky slowly looks back at Chris, “‘m just saying he’s been all over me since that night, and it’s getting harder and harder to please him all by myself.”

Steve scoffs in Sebastian’s neck. “Because you absolutely hate when I’m all over you,” he says before kissing Sebastian’s shoulder and moving up to his neck, making Sebastian purr and stretch it. Steve keeps leaving more kisses there, his hands stroking Sebastian’s sides.

“Never said that,” Bucky answers, chewing on something Sebastian hasn’t seen him put in his mouth.

“Would you stop stealing food?” Chris chides, snatching a bowl away from Bucky's hands. “We’re having dinner in a minute.”

“Giving me orders already,” Bucky answers, raising his eyebrows and looking dangerously alluring. 

Chris is staring at him, eyes sweeping over his face. Bucky stares back at Chris with a smirk and steals another handful of peanuts from the bowl Chris is holding.

“ _ Hands off! _ ” Chris repeats, laughing as he puts the bowl behind him on the counter.

“Bossing me around now,” Bucky says, amused. He steps closer, nearly sticking his body to Chris’ as if ready to grab the bowl behind him, but he doesn’t. He stops at Chris’ level. “Sounds like a promising night,” he adds, voice a bit softer.

“Yeah,” Chris answers, intently watching Bucky with a kind of lust in his eyes Sebastian recognizes. It’s his dominance creeping out, and if Bucky were Sebastian, he’d be bent over the counter already. “Very promising.”

Sebastian looks at them, amused. Steve seems amused too, and he leaves even more kisses on his neck as Sebastian takes the pot off the fire. “And we're the kids,” Steve murmurs in his ear.

Sebastian laughs and turns to face him. He nibbles the corner of his bottom lip, knowing he's blushing again. “Is it true,” he asks with a subtle grin, “that you've been missing me?”

Steve's eyes soften, his hand comes to cradle Sebastian’s cheek. “Very much so, yes,” he answers, looking deeply into Sebastian’s eyes, electrifying his emotions. 

His voice is soft and soothing, his fingers against Sebastian’s cheek make his eyes flutter shut. He can’t look at him in the eyes, can’t allow himself to do that; there’s too much in them for Sebastian to handle. There’s past and present, fears and sadness, hopes and happiness, everything trapped inside. Everything and nothing.  

“I really want to kiss you again, is that okay?” Steve asks, voice just as soft as the previous answer. 

Sebastian nods;  _ very much so, yes. _

Steve is smiling when his mouth comes to kiss Sebastian’s. He keeps it sweet and tender, doesn’t rush anything, doesn’t make Sebastian want to rush things either. He kisses him and Sebastian steps closer as Steve wraps his arm around his back. Sebastian keeps his eyes closed, feeling light-headed suddenly; his head almost spinning. He’s limp in Steve’s arms, knees giving out. Steve’s arm tightens around his back to pull him closer, to hold him. 

Steve draws away, giving his lips a few more kisses before his nose strokes Sebastian’s cheek. Steve pushes Sebastian back against the counter, softly. “Okay?” he asks, and his voice sounds like he’s a little bit worried, but mostly marvelled. 

Sebastian nods as he opens his eyes to see Steve's beautiful close-lipped smile. “Dinner is ready,” he answers, whispering, shifting in Steve's arms to face the cooking pot again. 

He needs a minute to catch his breath.

Sebastian prevents himself from coughing and clearing his throat. He doesn’t want to let Steve know that he isn’t just turned-on. There’s something else Steve is doing to him, and it’s clear now that Sebastian never dreamt that feeling up. It’s back, here, in him, and it’s vibrant. 

“It smells really nice,” Steve comments, head resting in the crook of Sebastian’s neck, when Sebastian opens the lid. “I'm sure it's delicious.”

Sebastian glances at him with a timid smile, but doesn’t have the time to answer anything before Chris speaks.

“He’s a real chef,” Chris says, “don’t let him tell you otherwise.” Moving closer to them, Chris puts his hand over Sebastian’s. “I’ll take care of serving the food,” he tells Sebastian and then kisses his temple, “you can go sit.”

Sebastian obeys, and goes to sit at the table. Steve follows him and sits in front of him while Bucky sits next to Steve. They look at each other; Steve smiles and Bucky reclines back in his chair. He stretches his arm to let it rest on the back of Steve’s chair and his hand softly caresses Steve’s nape. Sebastian stares, silently happy. Steve keeps his eyes set on Bucky, but opens the hand he has resting on the table. Sebastian moves his own, placing it against the open palm, brushing Steve’s wedding ring on the way. 

Chris walks into the living-room at the same time. He grabs two of the plates on the counter and brings them over to the table. Sebastian looks up at him, Chris peeks at their tangled hands on the table and doesn’t peep a word. He puts both plates in front of Steve and Bucky and goes back to grab the two other plates, looking at Sebastian this time. Sebastian gives him a soft smile.

“Do you always treat your guests like this?” Bucky asks.

“Surprisingly, yes, I do,” Chris answers, keeping his playful tone whenever he’s talking to Bucky. “I’m a great host, mind you.” 

“Host,” Bucky repeats as Chris puts a plate in front of Sebastian and then sits next to him.

Chris gives Sebastian’s hair a kiss. Sebastian then waits for Steve to let go of his hand, and for Chris to start eating before he does. Both Steve and Bucky praise the dinner after the first mouthful, and Sebastian blushes redder and redder at each compliment. He likes cooking, especially Romanian dishes his mom taught him how to make, but he likes the fact they seem to love it even more. 

Sebastian knows he should pay more attention to the conversation, but he’s too busy watching them. How they interact. Bucky sends glances at Steve every now and then, and when he isn’t looking, Steve is. When Steve’s hand rests on the table as he drinks, Bucky’s hand wraps around his wrist and strokes the skin with his thumb. Sometimes Steve’s hand is resting on Bucky’s lap, sometimes it’s Bucky’s hand resting on Steve’s lap. It looks natural, and unconscious.

They’re talking about a few different things. Sebastian tunes in every once in awhile, hearing a few words here and there. Chris tells a bunch of cute, funny stories about his nephews that reminds Bucky of a childhood story which has Steve giving his own version of the story right after. Then they talk about what happened this past month for them, and Sebastian leans in, listening more attentively. Enough to notice they don’t mention the event that happened almost two weeks ago now. Enough to notice that when Chris does say a word about it, Steve tenses, withdraws into himself and Bucky changes the subject just as quick. 

Bucky’s hand is under the table and Sebastian realises it’s stroking Steve’s thigh. Bucky turns to look at Sebastian and asks about Sebastian’s latest project. Sebastian smiles. Bucky remembers their last conversation. Sebastian pitches him the story quickly; he says it’s about gymnasts and that it’s very funny, but also very raunchy. 

Sebastian peeks at Chris when he mentions he filmed a very acrobatic sex scene. Chris’ jaw clenches; he is not jealous, Sebastian knows it’s not that, not  _ that _ kind of jealousy at least. Chris agreed to the script, he knew that was a part of it. It’s just that Chris doesn’t like sharing him. He doesn’t like when Sebastian has to kiss someone, has to pretend to have sex with someone, he doesn’t even like Sebastian being shirtless near someone. To be fair, Sebastian isn’t exactly fond of it when Chris has to do any of those either. 

Chris gets easily possessive and protective, and Sebastian doesn’t mind it at all. Chris only wants his submissive all to himself after all, but sharing your partner on-screen is one of the downsides of sharing the life of an actor. Chris understands that, and avoids the topic unless it’s to tease Sebastian. This time, Chris isn’t trying to tease him.

Sebastian looks away, understanding why Chris won’t look at him. He finds Steve’s eyes instead, pupils wide and dark as Sebastian keeps explaining all the ridiculous positions and how it was filmed. He tries to contain his laughter, finding it more difficult with Steve staring at him than in front of anybody else. He does say he had a lot of fun and he would have loved to do every shot. He peeks at Chris putting his fork to his mouth, still not granting him a look, and Sebastian decides to stop when Chris takes a long sip on his glass of wine. He doesn’t want to upset him. He doesn’t want to do or say anything Chris might not appreciate.

Steve and Sebastian look at each other throughout the rest of the dinner in silence as words do not appear to be necessary to communicate. Steve has expressive eyes, and they both seem to be on the same wavelength tonight. Sebastian eventually looks at Bucky and the view becomes more entrancing. He looks at Bucky putting meat in his mouth, chewing it, the muscles of his jaw contracting, drawing out the veins in his neck beautifully, and Sebastian swallows. Bucky is staring at Chris with lust-blown eyes, talking to him with that deep, sultry voice. Sebastian slowly gapes, squirming on his chair, trying to be silent and to hold back the impulsive moans that threaten to escape him. Sebastian tries to drown each and every one of them with a gulp of wine.

Chris sets his fork down, wipes his mouth, and lets his hand fall on Sebastian’s lap, making him gasp at the touch. Chris’ fingers wander up a little bit higher as he brings his glass filled with water to his lips. He sips from it, doesn’t glance at Sebastian when Sebastian is obviously staring at him, teeth sinking in his lower lip.

Sebastian nibbles his lip, squirming again, trying to get Chris’ hand higher to touch him where he wants to be given attention. Chris puts down his glass and grabs the carafe, stretching his arm under Sebastian’s face to pour water in Sebastian’s empty glass. Sebastian can see the muscled arm up close, can see the veins very distinctly; Chris knows by now it’s one of those things that make Sebastian weak. 

Chris leans in to whisper in his ear at the same time, loud enough that both Steve and Bucky can hear him. “Stay still, now,” he says, fingers digging in his thigh, “we’re having dinner.”

Sebastian chokes on a needy moan, and nods. Chris goes back to looking at Steve and asks him something that Sebastian doesn’t pay attention to. He looks at Chris’ profile, at his long eyelashes brushing his cheek as he blinks, at his cute and crooked nose and his wonderful beard. Sebastian hears the conversation, but doesn’t listen attentively. He probably should. He’s being rude, but Chris’ hand is too distracting, too high up his thigh and yet not high enough.

“You haven’t eaten much, kitten,” Bucky remarks, causing Sebastian to look at him and Chris to look at Sebastian’s plate and then up at him.

“I’m not that hungry, sir,” Sebastian explains to Chris’ worried gaze.

A light twinkles in Chris’ eyes when Sebastian calls him by his title. His hand softens on his thigh and moves to cover Sebastian’s hardening cock. Sebastian gasps again, lips remaining parted. 

“No?” Chris says, tilting his head and raising an eyebrow. “Because it seems to me you are.”

Sebastian stares, not knowing what to answer. His mouth closes and he swallows, looking at his plate and then looking back at Chris. When Chris looks at him this way, with obvious lust and dominance in his eyes, Sebastian only wants to fall down to his knees. “Not that kind of hunger, sir,” he lets out and it comes out as needy.

Chris smiles, rubs the palm of his hand against Sebastian’s cock. Sebastian exhales a deep breath, abdomen contracting at the soft stroke. He squirms on his chair again. That must be payback for talking about filming that sex scene. 

Chris keeps his hand on him and looks back at Steve and Bucky. “What about we take a break and eat dessert now?” he says suggestively.

Sebastian swallows, peeking at Bucky who is smirking and before Bucky can meet his eyes, Sebastian drifts to Steve who is staring at him, tongue peeking out to wet his lower lip. Sebastian lets out a noise, a mix between a moan and a whine, from deep in his throat.  _ He  _ is the dessert. He’s prey, and he absolutely loves it.

Chris squeezes his crotch and Sebastian sighs, looking at him. Chris grins and nods in the direction of the couch, pulling his hand away. Sebastian gets up and obeys, following Chris to the large corner couch. Chris didn’t tell him where to sit, didn’t specify anything so, even before Chris is comfortably seated, Sebastian nestles between his legs. He likes being there; tonight he wants to be there.

Chris’ hand falls in his hair, caressing gently, and Sebastian rests his head next to Chris’ knee. He feels good like this, trapped, protected, shielded. He feels loved and owned when Chris’ thumb presses circles at the back of his neck. He’s reminded where he belongs; _at_ _home_.

Steve sits on the couch, right next to Chris while Bucky sits in the armchair nearby. Sebastian looks at him, distracted by the softness of Chris’ fingers running through his hair. Bucky smiles kindly at Sebastian, sitting back comfortably. 

Bucky is always calm and laid back, Sebastian likes that about him. Though he’s discovered something else about Bucky last time they were together. A kinkier, funnier, more possessive side of him and Sebastian really likes that, too. Bucky doesn’t just exude sex, sometimes he looks like this big, beefy and dangerous bear you want to cuddle – or maybe that’s the alcohol talking. 

Sebastian nuzzles Chris’ inner thigh and looks up before he moves higher, looking for permission. Chris’ hand trails through his hair and Sebastian nuzzles and purrs. He’s drunk enough to lose his inhibitions and apprehensions, but not as much as last time. He wants to remember every single detail this time, every single one.

Chris turns his head back and finds Steve’s mouth. Sebastian watches as their lips open and close, meeting in loud, lewd noises; Sebastian nibbles the corner of his lower one. Chris’ lips are always a rosy pink shade, Steve’s are a bit paler in comparison, but both are soft and perfect to kiss and be kissed by. Sebastian wets his own mouth with his tongue and gently bites Chris’ thigh through his jeans to get his attention. Chris pulls away from the kiss to look at Sebastian impatiently waiting between his legs.

Chris smiles at him, eyes narrowing slightly as they always do when he’s drunk and pleased. Sebastian mouths kisses over the fabric of his pants until he reaches the fly. Sebastian looks up again then, waiting, and Chris is still wearing that discreet, proud smile Sebastian loves. Chris’ lips part slightly and he pulls on Sebastian’s hair, making Sebastian moan when his head drops back. Chris’ thumb brushes Sebastian’s lips. “Open up,” he orders gently, and Sebastian obeys, opening wide; _oh,_ _anything you want._

Chris brushes his lower lip, pushing his thumb inside Sebastian’s mouth slightly. Chris passes his thumb over Sebastian’s tongue, caressing it, playing with it. Sebastian swirls his tongue around it, tentatively. Chris’ smile stretches subtly, and he traces Sebastian’s lips again before he pushes his thumb deeper. Sebastian gradually closes his mouth around it, testing Chris’ reaction. When Chris’ smile turns into a smirk, Sebastian wraps his lips around his thumb, suckling it. 

“Good boy,” Chris says, “my sweet little boy,” and Sebastian loses his mind, sucking more suggestively. He’s been craving it for so long, to have Chris watch him like this, to be given attention. He waited a month. He waited all evening. He can’t wait anymore.

Chris lets go of his hair to cradle Steve’s cheek instead, and kiss him. Sebastian sucks more suggestively to compensate the loss of Chris’ hand touching him, his eyes no longer watching him. He wants Chris’ attention, he needs it. Slowly, Chris moves his hand higher and Sebastian follows, climbing on Chris’ lap to keep his thumb in his mouth. 

Chris leaves Steve’s mouth and pulls his thumb out of Sebastian’s. Before Sebastian can whine, Chris fists his necklace and pulls Sebastian in close to kiss him. Sebastian moans. When Chris pulls on his necklace it means he’s turned-on. It means Sebastian’s doing what he wants him to do. Chris gives him a short kiss; way,  _ way _ too short in his opinion. Sebastian looks at him, eyebrows furrowing, not understanding. Chris puts his hand around Sebastian’s nape then, and pulls him closer to kiss Steve. His hand hot, firm, guiding steadily, urging; Sebastian feels a shiver run up his spine. 

Sebastian presses his body against Chris’ chest as Steve opens his lips wide and kisses him. Sebastian follows his lead, savouring the touch of his tongue teasing him, playing with him, the taste of red wine lingering in his mouth. Chris squeezes his neck and snatches Sebastian’s mouth away to invite him to a new kiss. Sebastian doesn’t have the time to make a sound before Chris is shoving his tongue inside his mouth and Sebastian melts completely at the possessive touch. With a firm pressure on his neck, Chris kisses Sebastian eagerly, mouth claiming back what’s his. 

_ Only _ his; Sebastian’s heart flutters.

Sebastian’s greedy, maybe too greedy and he wants more, he tries to get more from Chris, but Chris draws away when he does. Sebastian whines plaintively, nuzzling Chris’ cheek as Chris goes back to kissing Steve. Sebastian finds Chris’ neck to kiss and keep his mouth busy. He mouths at the flesh, licks languidly and sucks harder. He knows he’s leaving a hickey, and doesn’t care. It will have time to fade by the weekend; Chris won’t mind. They haven’t planned to leave the house, so there’s no risk of stolen pictures and ridiculous headlines. And Sebastian likes to mark Chris too, sometimes. Chris is his as much as Sebastian belongs to him; his dominant, his boyfriend, his perfect,  _ perfect _ boyfriend.

“Are you just gonna sit there and watch?” Chris asks with a low, carnal voice.

Sebastian stops his shenanigans and peeks at Bucky sitting in the armchair, legs spread out obscenely. He could easily fit there too, Sebastian thinks. He could kneel there, at Bucky’s feet and nuzzle his inner thighs. He only ever kissed Bucky, that’s all they ever did. Bucky’s still new, full of mysteries, he’s yet to be fully discovered and Sebastian wants to know that new side of him. What he likes to do, what he likes to be done to him. He’d probably love having Sebastian between his legs, too. Sebastian could be good to him, maybe Bucky would pet his hair and say all those dirty things while calling him by the sweetest names if Sebastian’d put his mouth to good use.

“Can’t handle two excited kids without me?” he answers with his velvet voice.

Chris’ lips are slightly parted. He’s smiling and his tongue peeks out to wet his lower lip, staring at Bucky. Sebastian watches his tongue moving and disappearing back in and he needs to feel it. He goes back to Chris’ face and crushes his lips with his own. Chris kisses him back, hand moving from his neck to his hair. It takes a few seconds before Chris opens his lips for Sebastian to delve into. 

Steve is absent-mindedly covering Chris’ neck with kisses, looking up to watch them. Sebastian opens his eyes and meets his, then stops responding to Chris. He’s absorbed by Steve’s gaze, it’s sparkling and displaying obvious want and Sebastian almost feels bad for not kissing him.

Chris notices Sebastian staring and brushes the hair behind Sebastian’s ear. He smiles and whispers charmingly, “You’re allowed to kiss him when you want to, you know.”

Sebastian bites his lower lip, not looking away from Steve. Steve moves smoothly closer to his face before hovering over his mouth, waiting. Sebastian fills in the gap between them, finding Steve’s full and soft lips _.  _ Chris’ hand falls down Sebastian’s lower back as Chris leans back against the couch to watch. His hand subtly ghosts Sebastian’s spine, making hair rise under his fingertips. Steve’s hand trails through his hair and Sebastian stirs, responding to Steve’s lustful but sweet kiss.

Chris sits up and Steve slightly turns his face. Sebastian follows his movement and Chris joins in, making Sebastian moan at the touch of his tongue caressing his. He moans again when he realises Steve’s not moving away.  _ Oh _ . 

Sebastian lets them control the kiss, only sighing happily. He purrs more as the kiss draws out, relishing the attention he’s being given. Chris bites and tugs on his lip and Steve licks his teeth. Sebastian squeezes his eyes shut and he hears himself moaning, perhaps a bit too loud, but he knows Chris doesn’t mind when he’s being loud. 

Two tongues are touching his, tickling and moving and Sebastian doesn’t know what to do, he’s never kissed two people at the same time, but they make it seem so easy. He’s just moaning endlessly, content, trying to match every move as much as he can. He whimpers when Chris bites him a bit too harshly. The pain feeling good, even more so when Steve licks his lip right after to soothe it.

Chris’ hand moves lower to cup his ass and squeeze. Sebastian takes a sharp intake of breath and latches on Chris’ mouth, making him laugh adorably. Chris presses him closer to his body, but leaves his mouth to drop kisses over his cheek, neck, and shoulder. Sebastian locks eyes with Steve again as he does, nibbling his lower lip while Steve smiles gorgeously. 

Steve pinches Sebastian’s chin between his thumb and forefinger and pulls him in for soft kiss on his lips. A soft kiss that becomes more eager and passionate as Sebastian feels Chris’ lips move up to his jaw and cheek. Sebastian parts his lips wider and tilts his head for Chris to join in again. He loves that, the two of them kissing him at the same time. Sebastian shivers, feels like he’s on a cloud, little butterflies in his lower belly. 

Sebastian’s lips close over Chris’, relishing the feeling, his breath, the soft kiss, and then he finds Steve’s mouth, kissing more eagerly, his tongue more playful. He’s being kissed by them, in turn or at the same time, and Sebastian tries to respond, but soon he can no longer keep up with all this attention. His cock is painfully hard, compressed in his jeans in an odd position. He’s feeling hot and bothered; he wants to groan, he wants friction, a pressure on the bulge in his pants. He wants to feel skin and flesh under his hands, to roll his hips.

Sebastian suddenly pulls away, it’s just too much and definitely not enough. Chris presses a few kisses on his cheek and neck then, his hand stroking his back. Sebastian's eyes open to see Steve glancing in Bucky’s direction, and he observes Steve’s expression before looking at Bucky too. Steve’s excited, cheeks flushing, breathing fast – but his eyes are pleading. Bucky though, Bucky isn’t giving anything away.

“I think they both want you to join in,” Chris says, and leaves another kiss on Sebastian’s neck, hand moving up his back. Sebastian purrs, craning his neck unconsciously.

Bucky tilts his head slightly and, with a low and steady voice, he asks Chris, “What about you?”

Sebastian feels the air Chris exhales brush his skin as he lets out a quiet laugh. He mouths a languid kiss on his neck before he pulls away. “I want them happy,” Chris answers in the same tone Bucky used.

Bucky’s eyes light up, a playful smirk growing on his lips. The atmosphere feels heavier now that they’re staring at each other. There’s sexual tension, a show of power between them, and Sebastian loves every second of it. Chris’ muscles contract under the palm of his hand, he’s exuding dominance. His hand presses on Sebastian’s back, as if he’s being territorial, when Bucky gets up. 

Bucky leisurely stalks up to the couch. His eyes are set on Chris, only briefly peeking at Steve and then at Sebastian along the way. Sebastian swallows when his gaze lies on him. Bucky takes his time to join them, his bright eyes showing through black strands of hair. He looks frightening and alluring at the same time. Sebastian wets his lower lip;  _ damn _ .

Bucky doesn’t make a sound, not even when he sits next to them.

Sebastian turns his face to look at him as Bucky chooses to look at Chris. Bucky’s head tilts and he gets a hold on Chris’ mouth real quick. Sebastian gazes at Chris, obsesses over his neck, the lines of his muscles and his veins erotically drawn, the beauty spots nicely displayed. Sebastian kisses him there, while Chris shares an open-mouthed kiss with Bucky. Sebastian follows the path of a vein with his tongue. 

Chris’ hand moves from his ass to the back of his head and he pulls Sebastian into the kiss. Chris sits back in the couch though, leaving Sebastian to Bucky’s skilled mouth alone. 

Sebastian moans, his hand moving from Chris’ chest to Bucky’s thick thigh. Soon he’s straddling Bucky’s lap, kissing a bit more enthusiastically. Bucky’s hands are on his ass, encouraging Sebastian to roll his hips. Sebastian’s hands caress above Bucky’s shirt and it frustrates him, he fists and tugs on the material before sliding his hand under Bucky’s shirt, moaning contentedly in his mouth when his fingertips venture over planes of muscle. 

“You don’t like my shirt very much, do you?” Bucky asks between two kisses. Sebastian shakes his head, doesn’t make a sound, kisses more; he hates clothes. He hates clothes when they're useless. Bucky's shirt is useless right now.

“Well, take it off then, sunshine,” Bucky says, and Sebastian does. 

He lifts the shirt up to Bucky’s face, exposing chest hair. Sebastian’s teeth brushes his lower lip at the sight of his beautiful, brawny body. He puts his hands back on Bucky’s chest, meeting tough, well-developed muscles. And then his eyes stumble upon his wounded shoulder. Sebastian stares, hesitant fingertips brushing timidly. Everything happens slowly: his eyebrows rise, his lips part, and he breathes in.

“Does it hurt?” he asks in a murmur, not looking away from the scars. 

He's never dared to ask before, either afraid of the answer or afraid to plunge Bucky into bad memories. Bucky was already telling all those things about himself, he was opening up and answering questions Sebastian wishes he never had to ask. Sebastian listened without ever asking too many of them, Bucky confessed more than he ever needed to hear. Sometimes more than he could stomach. But Sebastian’s been drinking and the question escapes his thoughts and leaves his mouth before he realises it and then it’s in the air, completely irretrievable.

“Some days more than others,” Bucky answers, honest. 

Sebastian brushes the pink, jagged lines again with inquisitive, light fingertips. He doesn’t like that answer. He doesn’t like the idea of Bucky feeling a constant pain, even if it’s bearable. He doesn’t know how bad it is tonight, but he doesn’t like knowing Bucky might be hurting.

Sebastian delicately places his open hand above the scars, cold metal freezing half of it. He realises he’s probably drunker than he first thought when another question leaves his mouth without the consent of his brain. 

“Does it hurt less now?” Sebastian whispers, eyes narrowing to focus on Bucky’s cicatrice.

Bucky glances at Sebastian’s hand, and then at his face. Sebastian doesn’t meet his gaze. He stares at the shoulder. He stares at the scars, feeling the toughness of the skin, the coldness of the prosthetic. 

Bucky straightens to kiss him softly without saying anything and Sebastian lets his eyelids flutter shut. Bucky’s hand slides behind his head and he pulls Sebastian closer ever so gently, kissing with something more than simply arousal. That’s reassurance Sebastian finds in the kiss, a sort of promise. Bucky’s telling him he’s okay, and that he doesn’t need to worry.

“You know what,” Bucky says against Sebastian’s lips, “I don’t like your shirt either.” 

Sebastian smiles. Bucky then proceeds to grasp at the seam of Sebastian’s shirt and Sebastian lifts his arms impatiently. He lets Bucky’s hands undress him, his necklace coming back to hit him lightly in the chest. Bucky presses kisses just under his neck, following his collarbone.

Sebastian peeks at Chris caught in an open-mouthed kiss with Steve who is now sitting on his lap. He stares; Bucky must notice because his hand presses over the back of his head, other one pulling Chris to him. Sebastian gets a hold on Chris’ mouth and refuses to let go of him then. Bucky pecks Sebastian’s chest, nuzzling and giving his nipples a few licks. Sebastian’s back arches at the wet touch, moaning loud in Chris’ mouth. Bucky insists on one of them and Sebastian pulls on Bucky’s hair, whimpering. He’s way too sensitive there.

Chris laughs; Chris knows that about him.

Sebastian’s free hand regains balance on Chris’ chest and meets a shirt that makes him whine. He clutches the fabric and tugs on it just like he did with Bucky. Steve kisses Sebastian's shoulder, moves to his cheek and finds his lips to hush him when Chris pulls away to take his shirt off. Sebastian’s hand slides to Chris’ crotch, feeling him hard and trapped in his pants. Sebastian pulls away from Steve’s kiss to see Chris and Bucky kissing again. It’s all going so fast, Sebastian can’t keep up with everybody.

Sebastian palms Chris’ cock a little harder, covering his neck in kisses as Steve falls back on the couch. Sebastian doesn’t want to interrupt their kiss. He doesn’t want to, but he wants Chris. He wants his dominant’s attention very badly, or at least he wants an opportunity to gain the attention; he needs something familiar to hold on to.

Chris keeps kissing Bucky, but his hand finds Sebastian’s hand above his crotch and Chris unbuttons and unzips his pants for him in a quick move. 

“Sir,” Sebastian whines in his ear; he wants it. His hand is fast to pull Chris’ cock out of his underwear, but Sebastian stops. Chris hasn’t said he could touch. 

“ _ Sir, _ ” Sebastian calls again. His head is pressed against Chris’ chest, and Sebastian stares, biting his lower lip. Chris is hard and beautiful and Sebastian wants to have him in his mouth, but he can’t, not until Chris allows him.

“A little impatient, aren’t you, sweet thing?” Sebastian hears Bucky say as he strokes his side. 

Sebastian’s eyes shut. Chris cradles his face and lets Sebastian kiss his neck some more, thumb stroking the back of his head. “Not impatient, no, just eager,” he says. 

Chris is being gentle, and reassuring. He knows Sebastian hates the fact he lacks patience at times, especially when he drinks, Chris is only telling him it’s okay. He’s not too much to handle, he’s not being too demanding or too whiny. He’s behaving enough to Chris’ taste. That’s all Sebastian needs to know, he’s good enough for Chris.

Then Chris answers him, “Yes, baby?”

Sebastian nods, answering Chris’ first comment. He’s eager. Very eager. And needy. Chris kisses his temple as Steve kisses the top of his head and Bucky strokes his side. Sebastian loses his train of thoughts. Too much attention.

“We’ll be more comfortable in the bedroom,” Chris says and Sebastian’s head rises. He looks at Chris. “No?” Chris asks then, eyebrows rising up.

Sebastian nods again.

Steve’s the first one to get up, his hand resting on his back as Sebastian stands too and finds himself against Steve’s chest. Steve’s taller than him and Sebastian tilts his head back to look at him in the eyes, but Steve leans a little to kiss his mouth while both Chris and Bucky rise from the couch. Steve is still wearing his shirt and that displeases Sebastian a lot, he's about to complain when Steve’s hand comes up to brush his chest so softly he sends shivers up Sebastian’s spine. 

Chris is front of them, watching when Sebastian glances at him. Sebastian breaks the kiss then, blushing. Chris stretches a hand his way and Sebastian accepts it. Chris pulls him closer, wraps him in his arms and starts walking, covering his neck of kisses. Sebastian follows his lead more than happily.

“Why are you still wearing this, doll?” Bucky says behind them, and Chris stops walking, makes them both turn around to watch Steve and Bucky.

Bucky’s taking Steve’s shirt off, throwing it somewhere in the living room – right where it belongs in Sebastian’s opinion. Sebastian’s eyes scan Steve’s back, muscles dancing hypnotizingly as his arms fall to his sides and Bucky rushes to kiss him and put his hands on him.

Chris breathes in Sebastian’s ear, making him purr and scratch his cheek against his beard. Chris catches his earlobe, tugging on it; Sebastian squirms against him, ass pressing against Chris’ open pants and hard cock. Chris licks his ear and Sebastian moans, getting a bit more impatient. He wants more attention, he wants to  _ give  _ Chris’ hard-on more attention. Chris tugs on his earlobe again and Sebastian whines, back arching into Chris.

Too much.  _ Not enough _ . 

Sebastian moves a hand behind him, palming Chris’ cock. He resists the urge to slide inside his underwear where Chris has hid his cock again. Sebastian whines though; it’s excruciating to feel him without being allowed to touch. Chris licks his ear, nibbling his earlobe, his hand on Sebastian’s chest gripping at his necklace;  _ he's being good. _

Sebastian’s getting frustrated by waiting, standing still with Chris’ heart beating against his back. He’s touching Chris’ cock, brushing, stroking through his underwear. Sebastian waits, only craving Chris’ cock in his mouth. He whines more, louder, watching Steve and Bucky kissing lasciviously.

Chris only lets go of his earlobe to say aloud, “Are you coming? Or you can join when you want, I’m gonna take him to the bedroom because he’s been very patient,” and Sebastian can’t help a soft moan, forehead pressing against Chris’ cheek. He’s no longer watching them, he’s holding on to the sound of Chris’ voice not to fall apart. “Very patient,” Chris repeats, kissing Sebastian’s temple. “You know the way.”

Before Chris makes Sebastian turn around, Sebastian peeks at Bucky pinching Steve’s chin, trying to guess what he wants to do, but then Sebastian’s led to the bedroom.

Chris unbuttons his belt, sneaking a hand in Sebastian’s pants on the way, making Sebastian moan loud when he starts to stroke him softly, pushing the foreskin back. Chris whispers in his ear, praising him and his patience, saying he’s been good. Sebastian lets him guide them to the bedroom, moaning the entire time;  _ good, good, good... _

As soon as they reach the bedroom, Chris takes off the rest of Sebastian’s clothes, but keeps his own on. Sebastian shifts in his arms to face Chris again and his hand finds the open button of his jeans to tug on. Chris smiles at him, kisses him, arm wrapped over his lower back and hand on his bare ass. Sebastian pulls away, whines softly as he nuzzles Chris’ chest and tugs on the button again;  _ please _ . 

“My eager little baby,” Chris whispers, smiling.

There’s a mouth kissing his nape and Sebastian shivers. He knows that smell, sweet and nice and heady. Steve’s hand slides from Sebastian’s hip to his chest as he drops other soft kisses on his shoulder. Steve moves behind him, sticking his chest to Sebastian’s back as his mouth finds Chris’ to kiss instead. Sebastian whines again, finding an innocent nipple to torture until Chris eventually gives in. Chris’ hand moves from his lower back to his shoulder, barely pushing him down so that Sebastian drops to his knees and yanks Chris’ pants to his ankles. 

Sebastian hovers over Chris’ cock still trapped in his underwear, eventually nuzzling his pelvis softly. Chris cradles his cheek with the firm, warm palm of a hand. Sebastian looks up, waits for Chris to look back. His cock throbs at the sight of Chris and Steve sharing a kiss, eyes closed, both their muscular bodies exposed from a perfect angle. He wants to run his fingertips over each and every ab he sees. One of Steve’s hand is in Sebastian’s hair, trailing fingers, petting him while the other one is doing the same in Chris’ hair. Chris draws away eventually, when Sebastian lets out yet another noise of frustration, and looks down at him. Sebastian’s lips part, mouth wet. Chris’ pupils are blown, his eyes so blue, his lips red, and his hair tousled;  _ handsome. _

Chris pulls his underwear to his thighs and Sebastian tugs on it to pull it to his ankles. He stares at Chris’ cock just in front of him, pretty and pink and curved up against his belly and then looks up at Chris, pleading. Steve is still petting his hair and Sebastian peeks at him, to see his expression. He’s wearing a subtle smile, but he’s frowning lightly. Sebastian looks back at Chris’ cock, swallowing. He wriggles on his knees, whining. 

“You’re torturing him,” Steve whispers. It’s not an accusation, just sounds like amazement.

“This isn’t torture,” Chris answers evenly, “ _ not yet _ .”

Sebastian looks up at Chris, glancing at Steve. They’re both staring down and Sebastian whines some more. Chris gives him a smile, a small, beautiful, pleased smile. He strokes his cheekbone and looks back at Steve. Chris holds Sebastian’s face, preventing him to look back down and Sebastian watches as Chris kisses Steve; it’s meant to tease him, Sebastian knows.

This might not be torture on Chris’ scale, but this is torture to Sebastian. It’s sweet, innocent torture. Sebastian can’t look down, but he can kiss Chris’ hand, and he does, mouthing a kiss he ends in a soft bite. Chris parts his lips, looks back at Sebastian while Steve kisses him to make sure Sebastian watches as Steve’s tongue delves into his mouth. Sebastian nips the palm of Chris’ hand again as a form of revenge.

Chris lets go of Sebastian’s cheek and takes his own cock in hand, giving it a few strokes while Sebastian stares, mouth opening. He looks up at Chris again, tilts his head back while parting his lips wider. Chris slowly pulls away from the kiss and smiles at Sebastian, a proud smirk. He gives a flick of his eyebrows and Sebastian rushes towards his cock.

He doesn’t torture Chris back for having him waiting for so long, he takes him whole in his mouth and purrs contentedly. He sucks him off softly, eager, relishing the gasp Chris lets out above him. He swirls his tongue around and loves every inch of him, finally calming down. When Sebastian feels calm enough, he allows himself to let go of Chris just enough to mouth kisses along his length before sucking him again devotedly; he’s waited a long time for this.

Steve’s leg stops pressing against his back and he kneels behind Sebastian, covering Sebastian’s back with his chest. He moves close to Sebastian’s ear, breathing into it. Even then, Sebastian doesn’t let go of Chris, afraid he might not get him back if he does. Steve’s nose brushes the curve of his ear and Sebastian purrs, sucking Chris more enthusiastically. Steve turns to him, whispering ever so softly into the hollow of his ear. “Do you mind sharing?”

Sebastian moans on Chris’ cock, feels Steve smile next to him in reaction. Steve strokes his side softly, fingertips brushing up and down and he kisses behind his jaw, under his ear and Sebastian shivers. “You don't  _ have  _ to,” Steve says.

Sebastian doesn’t mind sharing Chris with Steve, what he has a problem with is letting go of Chris. Steve kisses his cheek and Sebastian tilts his head in his direction until he's coaxed into releasing Chris’ cock and he finds Steve’s lips instead.

Steve opens his mouth and slides his tongue past Sebastian’s teeth. Sebastian melts against him, surprisingly able to contain his whines this time. Steve kisses his lips and draws away quickly, leaving Sebastian to stare as he takes Chris in his mouth above his shoulder. Sebastian pouts sadly at first, but Steve looks so damn beautiful that it doesn’t stay for too long.

Steve is looking up at Chris, with eyelashes almost as long as his. Steve is teasing gently, Sebastian notices at the way his cheeks slowly starts hollowing out, shaping his cheekbones as he sucks Chris off. Sebastian’s mouth falls open. Steve drags his lips along Chris’ length, stopping around the tip and starts giving it seductive licks. Sebastian bites his lower lip at the enchanting sight, his own tongue moving inside his mouth. 

Sebastian kisses Steve’s cheek to keep himself busy, and moves down to his neck while Steve’s hand starts stroking his back. Steve is taking Chris’ length easily again, maybe more easily than Sebastian does and it fascinates him. Sebastian glances up and notices Bucky’s hand on Chris’ hips. Sebastian hadn’t seen he was in the room in the first place, way too silent.

Steve draws away from Chris’ cock and kisses Sebastian’s cheek; Sebastian takes Chris back in his mouth as soon as Steve lets it go free. Steve’s hand roams over his chest, fingertip following his necklace until he finds the pendant. Sebastian feels Steve taking it in his hand before his hand moves higher to his neck. Steve toys with the chain and Sebastian’s head tilts to the side, moaning softly. Steve tugs on it carefully; Sebastian’s heart skips a beat and he pulls back, letting Steve take Chris in his mouth.

He watches him again, admires the rosy cheeks hollowing erotically. Steve looks up and Sebastian's mouth drops as softly as he looks up, too. Chris is breathtakingly standing up, watching them with a warm gaze. The back of his hand brushes Sebastian’s cheek making him crane his neck. Bucky appears behind him, looking at Chris; Sebastian watches the scene of deities.

“They’re both after you tonight,” Bucky whispers to Chris.

Chris slowly looks away from Sebastian kneeling in front of him to glance at Bucky with a soft smile. The smile turns a bit more mischievous. “Jealous?”

Bucky hums a soft chuckle, smiling lightly. “That they’re not paying attention to me? No.” He drops a kiss on Chris’ shoulder. “That  _ you’re _ not?” he says, and moves to reach his ear but stops there. “Oh, hell yeah.”

Chris is still showing a proud smile when he whispers back, “Then what are you waiting for?” and his eyebrows smugly rise as he adds in a low, commanding voice, “Kneel.”

Bucky hovers over Chris’ lips and they stare at each other for a few more seconds where Sebastian’s mouth dries, falling open, heat building low in his belly. Bucky keeps staring and slowly falls to his knees then, not so innocently, right next to Steve, and Sebastian’s cock throbs. Steve draws away from Chris’ cock and moves to kneel next to Sebastian, keeping his hand on Sebastian’s back. Sebastian is gawking now, without realising it, the desire to touch himself is overwhelming, his cock warm and leaking pre-come, but he doesn’t do it, doesn’t even ask for it.

“Am I not the luckiest guy on the planet?” Chris says and his eyes linger on Bucky. There’s still that dominance game going on between the two of them; Sebastian can see it, can feel it so heavy in the air surrounding them. He knows Chris, he knows that smile and that light in his eyes. “Three perfect, obedient little boys all to myself,” Chris adds, teasing, although something tells Sebastian Chris shouldn't be pushing Bucky too far.

Chris feeds Sebastian his cock again, leaving Bucky’s gaze to look at him. Chris’ eyes are softer now, warm and full of love and adoration. Sebastian smiles back, with mouth full and he sucks him off as Chris caresses his cheek until Chris pulls away, and it's way too soon. Sebastian whimpers, lips remaining parted. He tries to get it back, but Chris denies it to him. Sebastian whines, cries plaintively. He stares at Chris whose hand travels to his hair to soothe him. Chris pets his head and gives his cock to Steve and Sebastian watches, again both envious and impressed at how easily Steve takes him.

Chris pets his hair softly, still gazing at him when Sebastian looks up. Sebastian pleads, pushing his nose into Chris’ thigh to nuzzle his skin. Sebastian wants him, he selfishly wants him. Chris knows that, he knows how bad Sebastian desires him and yet he chooses Steve. Sebastian recoils at the thought, staring at Chris with narrowed eyes. He sits back on his heels, docile, obedient. Chris chose Steve because Sebastian isn’t nearly as good as he is.

Chris squints, eyes scanning Sebastian’s expression. He passes his hand through Sebastian’s hair and takes a good grasp, pulling Sebastian’s head backwards. His eyebrows rise, as if to say  _ stop overthinking _ and his hand slides down his face to find his lips, brushing lightly. Sebastian looks at him through his lashes and Chris slips the tip of his finger inside his mouth. Chris is giving a piece of himself solely to Sebastian because Sebastian is being good. 

Steve pulls away, and Sebastian can see in the corner of his eye Bucky hovering near Chris’ cock. Chris looks at Bucky suddenly, his lips parting as he gasps softly. Sebastian glances at him too, Bucky’s being playful, it’s easy to read in his eyes. He doesn’t take Chris in his mouth like Sebastian would, like Steve would, too. He licks and kisses around but doesn’t, for one second, take Chris in his mouth. Bucky seems overly amused by Chris’ sigh, dragging his tongue along Chris’ length but stopping before he reaches the tip, and then licking all the way down. He does it a few times while Chris’ thigh trembles a little under Sebastian’s hand. Bucky wanted to have Chris’ attention and Chris is giving it to him.

Chris is loving it, Sebastian sees that in the darkening of his eyes when he looks up. Sebastian’s having a hard time simply waiting, sitting there, watching Chris enjoying what Bucky is doing to him. Chris’ thumb slips out of his mouth making Sebastian whine in surprise; Chris’ eyes flick to him at the same time he slides his finger back inside. His brows are knitted together, he’s carefully watching Sebastian, making sure everything’s alright. Sebastian keeps his eyes on Chris to reassure him; he’s fine, and he smiles, sucking on Chris’ thumb. 

Steve, who was looking at Bucky, turns to Sebastian and rushes to press his lips to his neck. That makes Sebastian feel warm inside, all the attention, the touches, the kisses. Steve finds a marvelous spot and Sebastian leaves Chris’ thumb to meet Steve’s mouth instead. Chris’ hand instantly finds the back of his head, protective and vigilant. 

Chris grunts suddenly, making both Sebastian and Steve look up at him. He’s quietly chuckling. “You don’t know how to play nice, do you?” he asks Bucky.

“I never play nice, doll face,” Bucky answers, getting up. “And I don’t play fair either.”

Chris holds up Bucky’s gaze, letting it grow in intensity, before slowly looking down at Steve. “I feel for you.”

Steve smiles, shakes his head softly. “Oh, don’t,” he says in a way that makes it clear Steve is more than happy with it. “I torture him just as bad.”

“Ain’t that right,” Bucky answers lowly, stretching a hand to help Steve back onto his feet.

Chris smiles in turn, finds Sebastian’s eyes. His hand moves from Sebastian’s hair to cup his cheek. “Well I play nice,” he says, looking at Sebastian, “don’t I, baby?”

Sebastian pushes against Chris’ hand; purring, he nods. Chris always plays nice, always gives him what he wants in the end. He makes him wait only because waiting makes things better, but he always gives Sebastian what he wants when he needs it. He makes the reward worth waiting for.

“C’mere,” Chris says, pulling Sebastian to his feet. Chris gives him a passionate kiss before Sebastian can find balance on his legs. Chris holds him close, preventing him from falling. “You okay, honey?” he breathes out. 

Sebastian nods above his lips before kissing Chris again. He wraps his arms around Chris’ neck, clinging on to him as Chris lifts him up and carries him to the bed, both of them passionately making out on the way. Chris only draws away when Sebastian is kneeling on the bed, and he leaves a kiss on his cheek before making Sebastian turn around. Bucky and Steve are at the opposite side, just like they were on the first night they spent together. They're looking in their direction, just like they did on the first night they spent together. 

Sebastian smiles, sitting up straight to lean against Chris’ chest while neither Bucky nor Steve make a move yet, both of them staying standing up. They’re both naked and handsomely unreal; Sebastian watches dreamily, his tongue swiftly sweeping over his lower lip. 

Chris shows him off proudly and Sebastian loves that, loves Chris’ hands on him and feeling his smug smile as he trails kisses along his neck, probably looking at Bucky. There’s an innocent war going on between them and Sebastian enjoys watching it. Steve seems to love it too, eyes flying between the two of them them with a grin. He nips Bucky’s jaw, and then pecks his cheek. “Enjoying your cockfight?” he asks Bucky.

“Shut up,” Bucky laughs before turning his face to kiss Steve.

“Mmm,” Chris hums exaggeratedly in Sebastian’s ear as a shiver runs through his body; Chris always speaks so close to his ear. He softly trails his fingertips over Sebastian’s erection, making him arch his back as his cock jumps at the touch. 

“Is this for me, baby?” Chris asks and Sebastian moans, eyes leaving Steve and Bucky’s kiss to shut closed. “Are you hard for me?” Chris whispers, hand moving lower to his balls. Sebastian gasps as he cups them, bites his lip as Chris gently plays with them.

“Yes, sir,” he somehow finds a way to answer.

“Who else?” Chris asks again and Sebastian sighs with pleasure;  _ nobody _ . “Who else is this for, baby?”

“You,” Sebastian says, breathing heavily. “Only you, sir, unless you – _ ah _ , unless you want to share me.”

“That’s right,” Chris says with that sweet and charming voice, leaving more kisses on Sebastian’s skin. Chris leaves his balls and fingers folding around Sebastian’s cock, he gives a gentle stroke. Sebastian purrs, craning his neck, nosing Chris’ hairy chest, his eyes still closed. Chris’ hand keeps moving up and wraps around Sebastian’s throat. “Because you’re mine,” Chris murmurs sensually.

Sebastian exhales deeply, feeling lighter. His.  _ His, his, his _ . He swallows against the palm of Chris’ hand as a finger caresses  the length of his chest, landing on his cock again, making it twitch at the touch. “All of this is mine,” Chris says at the same time;  _ his _ . “I get to decide what I do with it, with you.”

Sebastian breathes out again, loud and heavy and full of happiness. Chris turns his face, his nose sliding along Sebastian’s ear making Sebastian purr. Chris can do what he wants to him; oh, whatever he wants. Chris’ fingers tighten around his throat and Sebastian’s eyes roll up his head. “Are you gonna be patient and be a good boy? Do what I tell ya?” 

Chris doesn’t instantly loosen his grip, doesn’t let Sebastian answer just yet. Instead, his other hand teases him more, lazily stroking his cock a couple more times. Sebastian’s hand finds Chris’ thigh, fingers digging slightly into the flesh;  _ yes,  _ so good. Chris gradually slackens the pressure, leaving Sebastian to try twice to breathe in before he can carry air to his lungs.

“Are you gonna be good for me, baby?” Chris asks again.

Sebastian gasps. “ _ Yes _ , sir.”

“I’m going to blindfold you for a bit,” Chris says and Sebastian’s eyes flick open, he swiftly turns to watch Chris. “I don’t want you to know who is doing what to you,” Chris continues. “Maybe tie you up so we can torture you more easily, too. I don’t think you have any objections?”

Sebastian stares, lips parted. He forces himself to answer, “N-no, sir.”

All Sebastian can think about is that Chris remembers. 

He asked Sebastian after Bucky’s call, on the couch, while Sebastian was riding him; Chris asked what he wanted and Sebastian said this. With the powerful sensation of a shaking orgasm gaining over him, with the memory of Bucky kissing him and Steve's hips rolling against the mattress to hit his prostate over and over again that Chris was reminding him about, Sebastian said exactly this. He recalls saying the words ties and blindfold, and  _ whatever you want  _ and he remembers crying out _ share me _ because Chris owns him. He said  _ I want you to share me _ and Chris is doing just that, sharing him, giving him what Sebastian wanted, asked for.

Chris remembers. 

Chris gives him a warm smile and then a kiss. Sebastian lies on his back, and Chris climbs on top of him, nuzzling and leaving kisses on his sides. Sebastian can’t help but nibble his lower lip at the idea, watching every of Chris’ moves intently. There’s no word to describe how much he loves that man. Chris looks up as he mouths a kiss near his hipbone, smiles adorably, and Sebastian melts as Chris focuses back on covering his skin with his lips.

Sebastian casts a glance to his right, finding Steve's eyes. He looks utterly intrigued by Chris’ words, his face already turning pink. Sebastian peeks at Bucky and it's less obvious on his face, he’s mouthing kisses in the crook of Steve’s neck, his hands playing with Steve’s pectoral muscles, squeezing and groping. Then Sebastian’s eyes close as Chris speaks again.

“There's a box under the bed,” Chris says, nodding at Bucky. “Can you pull it out?”

Oh, _the_ _box_ ; Sebastian’s cock throbs when the words reach his ears. 

“A toy box?” Steve asks, cocking an eyebrow.

Chris hums positively, kissing Sebastian’s cheek. Oh god, Sebastian thinks,  _ oh god. _

Bucky pulls the black box from under the bed and Sebastian’s heart skips a first beat. He doesn’t need to open his eyes, he can hear all of it. Bucky puts it on the mattress, opening it. Bucky makes a noise of amusement, Chris laughs back at it, but Steve remains silent. Sebastian blushes full red, all of his kinks and preferences and likes lying exposed under Steve and Bucky’s eyes. Sebastian opens his eyes slowly to look their way, unsure he should, unsure he wants to see their reaction.

Steve peeks inside his box and Sebastian holds his breath. “It's official,” Steve says softly, not looking up, but his hand diving into the box, “you're kinkier than I thought you were.” 

“Did you think we were completely vanilla?” Chris asks, almost laughing. 

“Not after last time, no,” Steve retorts with a smile, eyes still captivated by the inside of the box. “But I wouldn’t have thought you guys had a box full of toys under your bed.” 

Sebastian blushes redder as they speak. This box is  _ full _ of toys and other kind of accessories, all of them bought for him, for Chris too, in a way. But it’s his presents, gifts collected throughout the years they spent together. Four years of relationship, four years of not always being together, of meeting again. Four years of discovering what each other likes, and Sebastian does enjoy quite a few things. The box isn't even half of what they own, only what they use more often.

“Well, we do,” Chris says with a proud smile, meeting Sebastian’s eyes. His own soften, the gleam of amusement attenuating at the contact. “Blushing?” he asks before he gives Sebastian's lips a chaste kiss. 

Chris is not mocking him; that’s his way to ask if Sebastian is okay. Sebastian hides his face in Chris’ neck, making him laugh quietly and kiss his temple. “It’s just toys,” Chris whispers, only for him. He’s saying it’s nothing but toys, that’s what they make of it that Sebastian enjoys. They can share his favourite ones with Bucky and Steve; there’s only new, good memories to make with those – it will not erase theirs. And that won’t change the way Steve and Bucky see them.

There is movement on the bed and Sebastian discreetly glances to watch Steve crawl to him. Sebastian slowly moves out from his hiding spot and stares back at Steve shyly. 

“You like being tied up?” Steve asks with the hottest voice Sebastian’s ever heard him use, causing him to swallow and blink. 

Sebastian nods hesitantly, unsure of the reality of his fantasy coming to life before him. Is  _ this _ really happening – is the rest really about to happen? A playful smirk spreads across Steve’s face as Steve turns to Chris. 

“So we all get to play with him?” Steve asks Chris.

Chris peeks at Sebastian, and then looks back at Steve while Sebastian's eyes fly between the two of them. “That's the plan, yes,” Chris answers with a grin of his own; that’s what Sebastian wanted after all. That’s what Sebastian  _ told _ Chris he wanted.

Steve's eyes fall on Sebastian again, sparkling with want, with desire. “Wonderful.” 

Sebastian moans, hips rolling off the bed – untouched for too long. “Oh, you don't get to move,” Chris tells him, and then leans in close to his ear. Chris ends his order in a sweet murmur, “but you can make as much noise as you want.”

Sebastian bites his lower lip, moaning again as Steve is watching with another lustful smirk. The night is evolving into something Sebastian had not planned. Among all the scenarios he had the time to think about, none of them had Chris telling their guests about the box, and this is sparking a whole new range of hope for the night. 

“So, what do you want me to take out?” Bucky asks.

Sebastian looks at him, lip still caught between his teeth and Bucky returns him a sweet smile. One that tells Sebastian it's going to be a very long night for him. One he doesn’t mind at all.

Chris doesn't answer and moves away from him, and Sebastian doesn't whine as Steve moves closer. Steve stares at him with a warm gaze and distracting blue eyes. “I like your haircut,” Steve says softly, passing a hand through Sebastian’s hair. He looks at him a little longer, letting Sebastian sink in the mattress under the weight of his loving gaze. “You look beautiful,” Steve adds in a whisper before he finds Sebastian’s lips. Sebastian kisses back timidly at first, but Steve is sweet and patient and Sebastian gets caught up in the kiss. 

A gentle laugh resonates in the room and Steve breaks the kiss to look in Bucky and Chris’s direction. Sebastian looks too, and heat quickly creeps over his cheek, blushing redder than he ever has in his entire life. He wants to hide; under the bed, in the wardrobe, behind the door, anywhere.

Bucky is holding one of his toys in his hand, but it’s not a random one. It’s blue and red with a white star and Sebastian is unable to contain a whine of embarrassment as the muscles in his body tense. He eyes Steve, finds him smiling, exchanging a knowing look with Bucky. Steve must feel his eyes on him because he looks back down, amused.

Sebastian’s parted lips let out a noise he himself doesn’t recognize. Steve’s expression shifts to cockiness; he looks smug, his tongue passing over his lower lip. Sebastian watches the rosy tongue, wet and inviting. His pulse accelerates, cheeks ablaze with heat. Steve stares and if Sebastian weren’t already naked he’d sure feel like it.

“We have one of those at home, too,” Bucky says.

“Oh, you do?” Chris answers playfully.

“It’s a pretty good one, right, doll?” Bucky asks, but gets no answer from Steve.

Instead Steve is staring at Sebastian, pupils blown and dark with desire. With a soft, low and teasing voice he whispers, “Hope you’re not disappointed by the human version.”

Sebastian moans, biting his lower lip he shakes his head, feeling ridiculous answering this question. Steve leans to catch his mouth, the kiss more passionate this time. It’s ardent and excited, Steve’s aroused and Sebastian feels it against his thigh, the outline of hard cock much better than his toy.

Sebastian feels someone grab his wrist. That’s when Sebastian’s heart skips a second beat, when he feels Chris tying him up to the bed. Sebastian pulls away from the kiss and looks up to see Chris’ big and skilled hands knotting his wrist to one of the bars of the headboard not so far from his head.

Sebastian must look worried because Chris tenses when he looks his way. “Okay, honey?”

Sebastian stares at his wrist and then at Chris, and then nods. Chris’ face softens and he hands Steve a new restraint. Steve grins and takes it from his hand before moving a little farther to attach Sebastian's wrist to the other side of the bed. Bucky watches the scene from the bottom of the bed, his hands caressing Sebastian’s legs. Sebastian only briefly looks at him, more fascinated by Steve perfectly knowing how to tie him up.

“Are you comfortable?” Chris asks, seriousness readable in his face. “Everything tight enough for you?”

Sebastian pulls on the restrains to try, smiles, lips parting. “Yes, sir,” he says before wetting his lower lip and smiling. Everything is perfect, because Chris wants it to be, for him. He wants to please Sebastian, doing everything Sebastian said he'd like because he loves him. And Sebastian loves him back. This is a much better night already than what he would have thought it to be.

Chris smiles at him and pulls out his blindfold. Sebastian lifts his head from the pillow, and suddenly everything becomes dark as Chris presses a soft kiss to his lips.

“When I ask you a question, you answer,” Chris’ firm but sweet voice tells him. He's reminding him the rules, he's ordering him to obey those rules. 

This isn't just sex, this is play. This is Chris stating he’s in charge and will take care of him. Sebastian knows he's about to be tortured, but he doesn't know just how amazingly yet. He doesn't know what kind of tricks Chris has planned because he has planned it all since Sebastian opened up on the couch. Maybe even told Steve and Bucky about it. Sebastian doesn’t even remember all he’s said. He never says what he wants because he only wants to please Chris, pleasing Chris is what makes him happy, but every time Sebastian mentions anything, Chris does everything to make his wish memorable. And Chris always remembers everything.

“If it gets too much, please use your colors,” Chris repeats, always repeats. 

Chris makes Sebastian feel at ease, making it sound like a usual play between them. Chris always praises him for using his codes. Whichever one it is, Sebastian isn’t afraid to use them anymore when he needs to. That’s why Chris is reminding him of the rules, because it’s not different than what they do. Sebastian shouldn’t feel it’s any different. Same rules, same Chris watching over him. 

“And as I just told you, you stay still or we stop everything. Clear?” 

Sebastian sighs, thrilled and excited already. He finds freedom in those rules; he knows Chris will always catch him if he lets go of everything. “Yes, sir.”

“Oh, you're irresistible,” Chris says fondly, “I'm not sure I can share you when you're so pretty tied up like this. My pretty little baby.” 

Sebastian whines playfully. Chris kisses his wrist and forearm, trails his fingertips all along, brushing lightly. 

Bucky was at the bottom of the bed so Sebastian knows it’s him kissing above his knee. Steve finds his shoulder and covers it from kisses and Chris eases him into it all with a kiss on his lips. Chris only kisses his lips, passing a hand through his hair and eventually drawing away. Sebastian’s head sinks into the pillow as Chris’ presence hovers away from his face.

Sebastian feels hands and lips everywhere soon after. Someone is kissing his inner thigh, someone trailing his tongue on his neck and someone else licking and kissing his nipples; Sebastian takes a huge gasp of air. Hands on his stomach, legs, hips; any available and exposed bit of flesh is being played with. Sebastian moans, purrs, whines, feels every sensation at once; he feels lips and teeth, soft caresses and harder pinches. 

He’s being teased, feeling rushes of breath against his skin and warm laps of tongues and teeth biting his flesh. Sebastian can feel and hear movement on the bed all around him. Fingertips are dragged up and down his body. A few praises are spoken too, Sebastian hears  _ good  _ and  _ beautiful  _ and Steve letting out a moan; Sebastian smiles to himself, able to identify him. 

His head moves from side to side softly, oh it’s been way too long since he’s been touched so attentively, so thoroughly. And it keeps going, fingertips lightly moving up his chest and Sebastian's back arches into the mattress; a hand ghosting along his inner thigh makes him shiver, a nose stroking his lower stomach makes him purr in desire, leaving him hungry for so much more. Lips tracing the middle line of his chest to kiss his hip bone makes him whine, contract muscles, cock throbbing. And then an ice-cube is dragged over his chest. 

Sebastian has no idea where it comes from, he hasn’t heard anyone leave the room but maybe he was too caught into the moment. He moans and squirms a little, his nipples stiffening harder at the cold touch. It moves up his throat, and up to his lips, leaving his mouth red and wet and cold. And then it goes down, and down to his hips, water slowly running down his side. Sebastian shivers.

The ice-cube thaws rapidly; Sebastian starts mewling. It’s too hot in the room and the sensation of coldness makes him shiver some more. Someone licks the drops of water on his body and Sebastian drags his teeth over his smiling lips. There’s a kiss pressed on his stomach at the same time what’s left of the ice-cube circles a nipple. Another kiss is pressed just next to his cock followed by a suggestive lick, so close to his erection Sebastian pulls hard on his restraints. 

“Sir,” he calls, nearly crying, so sensitive. 

He is being teased, kissed everywhere but where his aches, where he craves a touch. A hand follows the curve of his hip and side while lips mouth over the skin near his erection. Sebastian cries out then, muscles contracting and hips involuntarily lifting from the bed.

Everything slows down immediately, until there’s nobody touching him, no hands, no lips, no more ice-cube. Oh no,  _ no _ , no; he moved, he disobeyed. He knows the rules, Chris warned him. Sebastian whines, begs. “I’m sorry,” he cries again; oh god, he’s sorry. 

“Please, sir, I’m sorry. I’ll be good.” Sebastian holds back his desire to pull on the ties again, coils his fingers around them instead. He feels so cold, so alone. It’s so silent in the room. “I’ll be good, please. I can behave,” he repeats;  _ oh please, come back.  _

Sebastian can't _ see  _ Chris, doesn't know if his dominant is mad he disobeyed, and so fast. He must be at least disappointed. Sebastian  _ disobeyed _ him, disobeyed a simple rule, Chris has to be disappointed with him. Sebastian bites his lower lip hard. He didn’t mean to disobey.

Fingertips travel his chest, his neck before a thumb hushes his lips. Sebastian freezes at the coldness of the metal brushing his skin. Hands are touching him again then, stroking his thighs and exploring all around his cock. Other hands on his chest, and lips on his nipple. Circling, licking, Sebastian moans, whines. It takes all of his concentration not to pull at his restraints and only fist them. 

“Oh, I don’t know how Chris is willing to share you,” Bucky murmurs. “I’d keep you all to myself. I’d keep you tied up like this forever.”

Sebastian whines again at the words, high-pitched. Nobody is touching him where he wants and nobody is kissing him where he craves, but they’re all stimulating him in every possible way. Sebastian’s head turns into the direction of Bucky’s voice, chin up. Bucky’s metal hand caresses his face; Sebastian shivers again. He whines louder, trying to make himself understood without words. Steve moans again, and Sebastian is lost in his head, doesn’t wonder why.

And then he’s being opened, nice and slow and sweet. He gasps, and moans. “ _ Oh _ ,” he sighs in whispered pleasure. 

Sebastian relaxes instantly, melting into the mattress. A slick finger moves inside him, and Bucky finds his mouth, leisurely kissing him, easing him into it. Sebastian’s fingers uncurl around the restraints, he purrs in Bucky’s mouth, relishing the finger moving in and out of him and the tongue caressing his.

Still nothing on his cock but a warm breath that makes him shudder. Sebastian’s letting pleading noises out as Bucky draws away, fingers clutching at the restraints again. 

“Shh,” someone says and Sebastian supposes it’s Chris. It would be Chris. Chris always hushes him so sweetly, but Sebastian can't be sure, only whines louder.

His lips are gently kissed again and when he whimpers because he’s denied more than a chaste gesture of affection, another pair of his lips are pressed against his. Soft and gentle, Sebastian can recognize him easily now. Steve kisses him, his arm lying on Sebastian’s stomach. Sebastian makes small, happy little sounds, making Steve smile against his lips.

There’s a second finger added to stretch him open and Sebastian stops responding to Steve’s lips, moaning with his mouth open. His toes curl again, his fingers wrap around the ties again. He’s trying not to move, not to squirm and writhe with pleasure. Hands are roaming over his body, making every nerve-ending in his body oversensitive. The softest brush of a fingertip has Sebastian sobbing lowly in Steve’s mouth. He’s vulnerable in such caring hands.

Sebastian can only whine plaintively when Steve moves away, abandoning him like Chris and Bucky did before;  _ come back. _

Something presses against his hole suddenly, and Sebastian trips on an intake of breath. He moans more shyly, little breathed  _ oh _ escaping him. There are unmoving hands on his body and Sebastian understands he’s being watched intently. It’s not Chris sliding inside him, it’s nobody, in fact. There is nobody between his legs and a forearm is moving along his thigh. They’re using a toy, one of Sebastian’s toys, one from his box. 

They must have picked the Captain America one, Sebastian realises. Chris  _ would _ pick this one; he knows Sebastian loves it and it’s circumstantial, with Captain America himself in their bed. That’s Chris’ kind of humor. Sebastian blushes at the idea. They all seem to find it very interesting because there are no sounds to be heard, but heavy breathing and Sebastian bites his lower lip hard knowing they’re all watching him.

His toy is being pushed in, and pulled out slowly, never entirely, until it’s fully inside him. Sebastian spreads his legs open wider. “Oh…”

“You know which toy it is, don’t you?” Chris says. Sebastian flushes, nods, overwhelmingly aroused. 

Chris turns on the vibration setting then, causing Sebastian to moan obscenely and bite his lower lip just as soon to prevent more moans to fall off his lips. It’s pressed against his prostate, vibrating low and perfect and Sebastian’s eyes roll under the blindfold. His cock is spurting pre-come, his belly filling with boiling warmth. Sebastian mewls again, steadying his hips. He can’t have Chris turn it off, he can’t have Chris take it away.

Something brushes a nipple and Sebastian tenses, grips at the ties as his body arches into the mattress. He lets out a high-pitched whimper. There’s more movement on the bed then and soft whispers Sebastian can’t catch. There’s a lot of movement, too much movement; Sebastian doesn’t know where to turn his face and the toy is being pulled out of him. He cries, pulling on his restraints. He stops himself, freezing, tensing. He’s disobeying.

“Shh,” someone murmurs to soothe him.

There are two knees digging in the bed between his legs and two hands flying over his thighs and farther up. That’s Chris, Sebastian has no doubts on whose hands it is on his hips, that’s always how Chris grasps them with his thumbs digging in and his fingertips on his ass. It’s Chris. He knows it’s Chris. That’s how he touches him, that’s how he always slides his long fingers under his ass and the palms of his hands settle on the bones of his hips. That’s how he takes possession of his body, how he chooses to own him. That’s Chris’ hands on him. He could always recognize Chris. His body instinctively recognizes its owner too, his hips lift from the bed, following Chris’ hands.

Chris pushes them down to the mattress, holds them steady; Sebastian gasps. Chris hovers over him, his chest above his, his lips just above Sebastian’s, breathing close enough to warm them. His cock is hard between his legs, pressing just slightly against his entrance. Chris being so close keeps Sebastian from squirming; he can be good. He can behave for him. He can make him proud, like he asked.

“Color?” Chris asks, air heavy above him with want. 

“Green,” Sebastian breathes out, yearning for whatever Chris has in mind.

_ Touch me _ , he wants to say;  _ kiss me, love me, take me.  _ He’d take anything, he’s aching, starving for anything. Sebastian swallows, Chris’ nose brushes his, then Chris’ slightly parted lips ghost Sebastian’s, just touching, no kissing. It takes Sebastian everything inside himself not to make the slightest movement when all he wants to do is whine and find Chris’ mouth. 

Chris stays there, right above him, breathing, lifting his head just to have his bottom lip hooking up Sebastian’s upper one, leaving him hanging on more. Chris is teasing him, his cock between his legs, not sliding in, just perfectly pressing against his hole. He’s not making a sound besides breathing and it’s driving Sebastian crazy not to hear his voice. 

He whines, eventually.

Chris moves away then, without even a kiss, but his hands brush along Sebastian’s thighs as he kneels up. There’s again movement and another weight between his legs. Just a weight, without a touch or a sound or a distinctive sign. Sebastian shivers as the body bends over him, both hands pressing in the mattress, avoiding any touch. 

Sebastian breathes out shakily.

“Shh,” a voice says again. And then there’s a hand exploring his chest and another one running through his hair before resting on the top of his head, a nose pushing in his cheek. “Shh, honey,” Chris says, to soothe him. There’s a cock pressed against his hole again and Sebastian’s eyes roll under the blindfold. 

His heart starts to pound in his ribcage. 

He doesn’t know who is lying above him, it could be Steve and it could be Bucky and it shouldn’t matter because it’s the whole purpose of this, but it does matter. It does matter; Sebastian doesn’t know why but his brain cells burn with nervosity. He squirms, tenses.  _ It does matter. _

“You okay? What’s your color?” Chris asks fast; knows him too well. “Still green?” he asks again, Sebastian not answering. 

Sebastian doesn’t want it to stop, absolutely doesn’t want it to stop, but he  _ needs  _ to know. He needs to. Sebastian breathes heavily, light and high noise escaping his throat. He turns his face in the direction of Chris’ voice. 

“Is this the problem, honey?” Chris asks, brushing the string of the blindfold. “Need me to take it off?”

Sebastian lets out a deep sigh, squeezes his eyes under the blindfold. “I want,” he breathes,  _ not right _ . “I  _ need _ to know who– who it is, please,” he tries to say, fearing some of his words weren’t spoken out loud.

“Steve,” Chris says right back. He cradles his cheek and strokes his cheekbone. “It’s Steve, baby.” Chris’ finger follows the string of his blindfold, "Do you want to take it off? Is it too much?”

“No,” Sebastian breathes out softly. Steve, Chris said. He takes a deeper breath, slowing down his heart. It’s Steve.

“No?” Chris asks, and there’s still worry in his voice. Sebastian’s heart squeezes at the sound. 

“Fine,” Sebastian answers, “just green, sir, please. I’m sorry.” 

“What are you sorry for?” Chris asks, murmuring tenderly. Sebastian’s mouth opens without a sound coming out, he can't find a way to answer, but Chris asked a question and he has to answer. “I don’t wanna hear you apologise unless you have something to apologise for,” Chris chides gently. The back of his hand softly strokes Sebastian’s cheek as he kisses his forehead. 

Right, he doesn’t have anything to apologize for. Sebastian shouldn’t apologize and yet he does again. “Sorry,” he whispers back, easily imagining the smile on Chris’ face.

Steve kisses his stomach. “Do you want me to stop?” he asks with a sweet, honeyed voice. He sounds concerned, maybe even worried. Sebastian shakes his head lightly with a relieved sigh. Steve, Steve is above him. Steve is.

Chris kisses Sebastian, then praises him. “You’re doing so good, so good baby, making me so proud. We can stop if you want to. We can move to something el–” he says, and Sebastian cuts him off.

He wants to hear Chris praise him forever, but he’s craving a kiss and Chris’ mouth is close to his. That hushes Chris. He delves into Sebastian’s mouth, kissing him tenderly, lovingly, his open hand fitting perfectly against Sebastian’s cheek. Steve leaves a kiss on Sebastian’s hipbone, and then lower on his thigh. Sebastian knows it’s the toy he pushes inside him again, and not his cock. Steve feels much better than his so-called silicone replica. 

Steve uses it differently than Chris did earlier. Steve plays with him as he presses kisses on his inner thighs. He pushes in just slightly, pulls out and pushes in a little bit deeper, but never entirely. Steve teases him until Sebastian only wants to fuck himself on it. Sebastian whimpers and mewls in Chris’ mouth, he draws away from the kiss to moan freely when Steve finally, gradually pushes it inside him again.

Someone approaches his ear after a moment, and then Bucky’s scent fills his lungs and forces Sebastian to turn his head in his direction. “You can’t possibly know how turned-on they are,” he murmurs; Sebastian moans. “They’re both drooling over you, kitten. Your boyfriend can’t take his eyes off you and Steve, oh, Steve can barely keep it together.” 

Bucky presses his lips against Sebastian’s and Sebastian latches on his mouth. Chris moves besides him, straddling Sebastian’s leg. He must take the toy from Steve’s hand as Steve’s warmth leaves Sebastian’s body. Chris takes out the toy slowly, teasing Sebastian just a little on the way. Sebastian whines and pulls on his restraints when Chris finally takes it all out, laughing oh so charmingly.

Chris drops a kiss on his chest, another on his neck, and then his cheek. He nuzzles Sebastian’s nose, “Okay?”

“Okay,” Sebastian murmurs back.

Chris keeps hovering over him, heavy, delightful breath above his lips. Chris stays silent. Even when Sebastian whines and pouts, trying to raise his head and reach Chris’ lips, Chris stays silent, and unmoving. Sebastian whines more then, wailing plaintively. “ _ Kiss me _ ,” he says, and it’s not often that Sebastian ask for it.

Chris does. He kisses Sebastian softly, trailing his hand through his hair. Sebastian smiles, loving to have Chris’ attention focused on kissing him again. Chris eventually pulls away, making sure to give Sebastian a few more pecks on his lips. And Chris hovers over his face again, his breath close, the weight of his gaze heavy enough that Sebastian can guess it.

“Untie him,” Chris says, finally speaking. 

Sebastian’s eyes roll under the blindfold once more;  _ what has he planned now? _

Chris rushes in on his lips again and Sebastian melts, body surrendering to its owner’s touch. He swallows, his heart starting to pound in his ribcage as Chris gives him a real, passionate kiss.

“You’re so beautiful, baby. God, you’re beautiful when you’re all tied up,” Chris says, punctuating words with kisses. “I’m so proud of you, you were so good, so good, love, so good,” he says, kissing Sebastian more, making Sebastian’s heart beat fast with a new rush of love and affection. Chris draws away to nuzzle Sebastian’s cheek and neck, so tender and loving.

“You want me dead,” Sebastian breathes out with a soft smile, steadying his breath. Chris is giving him everything he wants and more, pleasure, surrender, abandon; trust.

“I want you happy,” Chris heaves a laugh, smiling sincerely. “God, I love you,” he says then kisses Sebastian all over his face, making Sebastian giggle with all the strength he has left in his limp body. “Lemme take that off,” Chris says, warning before he gets rid of the blindfold and throws it somewhere in the bedroom. Sebastian keeps his eyes closed for a little bit longer.

Sebastian feels his shaky legs being stroked softly and then Sebastian feels his wrists go free. Chris pins them down to the mattress; owning, claiming, taking. Chris pushes them down to the bed, grounds him, kissing him hungrily. Sebastian melts all over again, heated by Chris’ large frame. Chris kisses him, kisses again and again. 

Sebastian’s eyes flutter open, finding blue, happy and proud eyes looking down at him. Chris says words between every kiss. He praises him more; he’s turned-on, Sebastian knows, feels how bad. Chris adds pressure on his wrists and there’s a rush of breath on Sebastian’s lips as Chris draws away, a light sound, too. 

A chuckle.

Chris flips him around, yanking Sebastian’s forearms against his back. Sebastian gasps out, loving the strength he uses, feeling Chris tying his wrists together this time. Chris pulls him on his knees then, nose hovering over his neck and ear. Sebastian shivers.  _ Oh _ . A hand travels his chest, ghosting as light as a feather and then fingers scatter around his neck, earning an eager purr, head lolling backwards.

“I said I was going to share you,” Chris says slowly in his ear, “and I always keep my promises.”

Before Sebastian can moan, Chris clasps his throat;  _ god, yes _ . 

“Behave,” Chris murmurs even closer, so close his breath warms up eager skin, so close the command lingers on his lips. It’s heavy with power and control and Sebastian tries to breathe, chokes on a moan when he realises he can’t. “And don’t ask until you really think you earned it,” Chris says barely above a whisper, low and hot and authoritative, sending a shiver up Sebastian’s spine.  _ Fuck. _

Sebastian moans loudly just as Chris’ hand relaxes around his neck. “ _ Yes, sir, _ ” he answers, voice in shreds.

Chris presses a kiss on his jaw. “Good boy,” he croons, and then nuzzles Sebastian’s cheek. “My sweet little boy.”

Sebastian sighs happily. Chris gets very playful and possessive when they have to spend time apart. That’s also why they tend to use toys more often during those times. Chris loves to torture him, hear how much Sebastian enjoys it, how much he missed him. And tonight Chris is very playful; Sebastian absolutely adores it.

Chris positions Sebastian onto the bed exactly how he wants him: Sebastian kneels at the edge, hands still tied behind his back and sits on his heels. Steve walks behind them, a fingertip tracing Sebastian’s back, finding the knot around his wrists and then tracing the open palm of his hand, making Sebastian shiver at the softness of the touch. He presses a kiss at the top of Sebastian’s spine, nuzzles his shoulder at the same time he pushes his cock inside him.

“ _ Oh, _ ” Sebastian lets out weakly.  _ God. _

Chris moves forwards, kneels in front of Sebastian with a pretty, leaking cock. Sebastian’s tongue sweeps over his parted lips. He wants it, misses the taste of it in his mouth, but Sebastian doesn’t know if he can have it yet. He looks up at Chris, finding happy, narrowed eyes looking down. 

Chris shakes his head very softly. “Nuh-uh,” he says, “have to ask for it, baby.”

Sebastian’s mouth closes, and falls open again. Holding back a whine, but not a glance at Chris’ length in eyesight, Sebastian can only beg. 

“God,  _ please _ , sir,” he says, words coming out more broken and needy than Sebastian thought he was. Chris’ eyes light up at the words, Sebastian’s mouth waters at the sight. “I want to make you feel good. Please, let me be good for you.”

Sebastian’s eyes are shining with desire; he loves when Chris makes him beg for it, makes him  _ say  _ it, but most importantly he loves that Chris is showing him off right now. He’s showing what a good boy he can be. 

Chris tortures Sebastian a little longer, choosing not answer him right away. He looks up, looks at something, someone behind Sebastian; Steve, Sebastian thinks. “Should he have it?” Chris asks.

Sebastian gazes at Chris, shivering at new caresses. Steve’s hands move from his hips to his arms, and shoulders, bending to press a kiss on his skin. “I think he should have it,” Steve says lovingly, leaving another soft kiss on the bone of his shoulder.

Chris finds Sebastian’s eyes again, moving close so that Sebastian could take him in his mouth just by craning his neck. He doesn’t, he waits to be granted permission to please Chris. Chris lets his forefinger slide along Sebastian’s cheek, looking pensive and then he softly traces his lower lip.

Chris stops, gently taps on Sebastian’s lip. “Open up.”

Sebastian does as asked, unable to hold back a smile. Chris pushes his finger inside to tease him, to play with him. Sebastian lets his tongue toy back with Chris’ finger. He licks and sensually rolls it around, making sure to keep his eyes on Chris.

“Wider,” Chris orders firmly. 

Sebastian doesn’t waste a second to obey, Chris’ commanding voice making his skin flush red. Chris slowly pulls his finger out of Sebastian’s mouth to pass his hand through Sebastian’s hair instead. Sebastian keeps his mouth open as Chris’ hand falls down to the back of his head, gripping his nape tight. 

“Stick out your tongue for me,” Chris says with a smug grin. 

Sebastian moans happily first, then obeys. Chris presses the head of his length against his tongue and Sebastian has to hold back not to close his mouth and trap it there. He keeps his eyes open, set on Chris, enjoying the proud look he’s receiving. Chris pushes his cock just a little deeper and Sebastian impatiently waits, squirming a little. 

“Doing so good for me, baby,” Chris croons, and pulls away, leaving Sebastian to frown and whine. “But now I want you to really beg for it,” Chris says, “I want them to hear how hot you sound like when you really want my cock.” With his eyes slowly looking up, Chris adds, “I want Steve to know what it feels like to hear you  _ beg _ for it.”

Sebastian whines again, the object of his desire just in front of him, pink and hard and beautiful, just waiting for him to be good enough for it. Sebastian looks up again, drags his teeth along his lower lip, partially hurting himself. 

“God,  _ please, sir _ ,” Sebastian says, and it comes out as a desperate, broken sound. “ _ I can be good –  _ let me show you how good I can be for you. Or you can do whatever you want, please, just let me have it.” 

Hearing nothing in return, Sebastian keeps going, whining a little more. “ _ Sir, please,  _ I’m begging you,  _ please _ . I want it so bad, I want  _ you _ so bad, I’ve missed your cock–  _ I’ve missed you!”  _

Steve grips his hips, thrusts into him harder, causing Sebastian to moan and close his eyes. “Look at me,” Chris says. Sebastian looks up just as soon. “You’re my good boy,” Chris’ hand caresses Sebastian's cheek, “you’re always so good for me. Here baby, you can have it now.” 

Chris slides his cock in his mouth, and Sebastian gets a hold on it, moaning exaggeratedly loud. Chris’ fingers tighten their hold on his hair and Sebastian exhales deeply, eyes fluttering shut. He knows what’s coming next. Chris lets him lick and suck a little, and then Chris holds his head in place, moving out of his mouth. Sebastian moans instinctively. Chris doesn’t pull out entirely, and slides back in. And out.

A little faster each time. A little harder each time.

Sebastian fills his lungs of air, moaning it out. Steve thrusting inside him and Chris pulling out; Steve moving out, and Chris thrusting in. Chris hits his throat and Sebastian lets out a groan, eager.  _ More.  _ Sebastian swallows, breath quickening. Chris tugs on his hair, pulling his head back and slips inside. Sebastian takes it, all of it; mouth wide open, adoring, wet eyes gazing at Chris. 

Chris is leaking and Sebastian feels each drop roll down his throat or stick on his tongue, Chris’ length rubbing against it. Sebastian moans incessantly, choked sounds of intense worship filling the room. Chris is staring and Sebastian doesn’t dare blink and risk missing an expression of pleasure. Chris’ lips are parted, full and pink and wet from his tongue sweeping over them, he’s grinning subtly.

Chris slows down gradually. Sebastian whines, pleads;  _ more, just more, please. _ Chris pulls out enough to trace the line of his upper lip with the tip of his cock, leaving Sebastian needy and crying. Steve is still fucking him nicely, slow and deep rolls of his hips, but Chris is staring down at him and Sebastian can’t focus on anything else than Chris’ eyes shining with pride. 

Breathless, Sebastian still manages to beg. “Sir,  _ please _ .”

Even Sebastian hears how broken his voice sounds, how desperate. The sparkle of amusement in Chris’ blue gaze softens. Steve grinds into him a little harder this time and Sebastian can’t help but moan. He keeps pleading with wide eyes open, feeling a tear finally roll down his flushed and heated cheek. 

Chris’ amusement disappears and a more serious look sparks as he says, “Can you untie him?”

Steve stops moving then, almost just as soon; Chris’ voice did sound like an order to Sebastian. Sebastian feels his wrists go free, twisting them a bit awkwardly, instinctively. Chris moves closer then, gives himself back to Sebastian’s relieved breath and eager mouth. Chris smiles tenderly at him when Sebastian spreads his legs and his hands reach for Chris’ knees, wanting to touch him.

“Shh,” Chris says, back of his hand wiping the tear away. Sebastian shivers at the gentle, loving touch. “You’re doing so well, baby,” he praises, hand passing through his hair. “Feeling good?” he asks.

Sebastian nods and doesn’t go slow, impatient, so hungry that now that he has Chris in his mouth again, he has to keep him selfishly. He lets out greedy, desperate little noises; he can hear himself and he doesn’t care. Chris is hard and hot and leaking and Sebastian licks every drop devotedly. He moves closer to take Chris deeper and then moves back to push Steve deeper in him. Sebastian purrs gleefully;  _ fuck, that feels so good. _

“Good boy,” Chris praises again, and Sebastian moans around his length with a smile stretching on his lips.

Steve’s hand caresses his back, from his ass to his nape and down again, sending a shiver up Sebastian’s spine. Steve’s moaning lowly, grasping Sebastian’s hips again, squeezing. Sebastian reacts instinctively, sucking Chris with even more enthusiasm until Chris gives it a few thrusts, getting back in charge. Sebastian docilely lets him, but Chris slows down again to take a better look at him and his cock slips out. Sebastian lets out a plaintive, distraught whimper, pulled out of his divine little bubble, his eyes wide open set on Chris. Chris slips it right back in with a beautiful smile. 

“Sorry, love,” he says, stroking Sebastian’s hair, but Sebastian must be showing signs of betrayal because Chris smiles wider, soft and warm. “It just slipped, honey, ‘m not trying to take it away, I'm sorry.” Sebastian must still be looking up with the same expression because Chris feels the need to add, laughing, “ _ I promise. _ ” 

Sebastian smiles back, the sound of Chris’ apologizing voice too adorable to resist. He takes in every last inch of Chris, sucking, suckling, and letting his tongue wave and tickle Chris in agreeable ways. Steve had stopped moving, but he gradually goes back to a faster, steady pace. Sebastian’s moaning and purring, plunged in a state of pure bliss from having Chris in his mouth and from Steve’s delightful thrusts. 

Chris scoops a finger under his chin and Sebastian frowns, whining; he doesn’t want to let go, not yet. Chris slowly lifts his face, Sebastian shakes his head, pleading. At the third attempt, Sebastian whines plaintively.

“Just want to look at you, babe,” he whispers with blue eyes sparkling. “But I’ll have to get it back at some point, y’know,” Chris adds, hand petting Sebastian’s head.

Sebastian gives a long, languid lap of his tongue, from the base to the tip;  _ no _ , Sebastian merrily, but silently answers. He won’t let go of Chris that easily. He could go on all night. Chris laughs with an astonishingly bright smile and happy eyes shining even brighter. Sebastian smiles right back, his dominant way too beautiful.

Chris’ gaze lifts, taking a look behind Sebastian, small grin spreading on his lips. His eyes settle back on Sebastian, passing a hand through his hair. “Do you want to know what’s happening behind you?” he asks. Sebastian blinks, wasn’t expecting the question. Chris seems to find this charming, petting the hair down his nape. “You’re not wondering what’s all that fuss?”

Sebastian blinks again; he hadn’t, hadn’t even heard it until now. Sebastian’s brows furrow innocently, unthinkable thoughts colliding in his head: he knows that sound. That’s the same sound every time Chris doesn’t know what toy to choose from the box.

Chris returns him a smile, hand cupping his cheek. “Someone is looking through the treasure box,” he says, almost singsong.

"And is finding interesting things,” Bucky adds. “What’s that?”

Chris looks up at the question. “Thigh cuffs, ” he answers, having barely given it a look. 

It’s a second or two where Bucky must make a face because Chris wriggles his eyebrows then, and Sebastian smiles with his mouth full of him.

“You should try that on me,” Bucky says, and Sebastian can’t guess who he is talking to. 

Both pictures travel his mind for a couple seconds then, memories mixing with fantasies. Bucky’s chest pressed against the mattress, wrists tied to his thighs, Steve’s open hand pushing down his shoulder blades; Bucky straddling Chris’ lap, hands tied to his thighs, Chris ever so slowly moving in and out of him until it’s insanely, agonizingly slow. Sebastian moans on Chris’ cock;  _ memories _ .

“That’s a lot of toys,” Bucky adds, more fuss coming from the box as he speaks.

Chris finds Sebastian’s eyes again, and smiles. They have their moments, sometimes they use some for days and days, sometimes they want nothing but each other for the same amount of time. 

Sebastian has been in the mood for toys lately, which often happens when they have to spend days away from each other. He likes to be played with for hours when they have enough time, to remember what it feels like not to have a single thought floating in his brain for a whole night, just instinctive whispered or shouted  _ yes _ and  _ sir _ and more nonsense sounds.

Chris trails his hand through his hair, yanking his head back, letting his cock free. Sebastian whimpers, then frowns and whines louder. Chris only smiles back, bends to hush him, kissing his mouth. He straightens again, taking Sebastian with him until Sebastian is caught between Steve and Chris. Steve accelerates then, thrusting faster, harder. Sebastian moans in Chris’ mouth breathlessly, Steve repeatedly hitting the perfect spot.

Chris breaks the kiss, hand clutching at Sebastian’s necklace. “Don’t move,” he says, pecking his jaw. 

Sebastian nods, his head nestling in the sweaty crook of Steve’s neck. Steve’s thrusts slow down, keeping Sebastian floating in quiet bliss. He presses a kiss on his temple, wrapping his arms tight around his chest. 

“Bucky’s having the time of his life looking through your stuff,” he says, making Sebastian smile.

“That’s right,” Sebastian hears Bucky answer. “Some wonderful things you have there, sunshine. Have to say, I’m impressed.”

“You’ve seen nothing yet,” Chris says, moving towards them again. Sebastian lifts his head. “Don’t worry, I’m not done with you,” Chris tells him with a soft kiss and then orders, “Drink.” 

Chris presses the neck of a bottle to his lips then. Sebastian drinks slowly, a sip or two, looking at Chris. “Can you drink a bit more for me, baby?” Chris asks with a sweet voice, leaving a kiss on his temple. Sebastian obeys, until Chris seems satisfied enough. “Like that, yeah, good. Want more?”

Sebastian shakes his head as Chris pulls the bottle away. “Love you,” Sebastian breathes out, mouth wet. Chris answers silently with a beautiful, happy smile. He’s still more than half hard, Sebastian feels him against his thigh. He lets out a whine, a soft, longing whine.

“Okay?” Chris asks. Sebastian stares, then nods. The back of Chris’ hand comes to caress his face before his thumb softly brushes his wet lip. Reflexively, Sebastian lip’s part; Chris’ eyes crinkle. “I told you I’m not done with you yet.” 

Chris watches past him. Sebastian heaves an amused sigh;  _ what now _ ? 

Chris looks pleased, absolutely, entirely pleased by whatever he has in mind. He keeps his eyes on Sebastian as he drinks from the bottle, Adam’s apple bobbing up and down. A few drops of water get caught in his beard, one falling down his chest. Sebastian observes it rolling over humps, mouth opening wider with the desire to lick it, trail his tongue over Chris’ chest and lap the drop of water that’s teasing him.

Steve wraps an arm around Sebastian’s chest, kissing his neck. “You smell really good,” Steve murmurs, nuzzling behind his ear. Steve presses a kiss on the top of his ear and then trails his lips down enough to catch his earlobe gently. Sebastian’s body shivers, his eyelids shut softly. “ _ Oh. _ ”

Steve’s hands move to his hips, getting a good grasp on them before his thrusts begin again. Sebastian’s eyes flutter open, his tongue pressing behind his teeth as moans escape him. He finds Chris’ eyes, admires the twinkle of enjoyment and pride he sees before Chris looks behind him. A fond, adorable smile spreads on his lips and his eyes settle on Sebastian again. He comes closer, his hand partly covering Steve’s as he leans in for a kiss.

Chris slips a finger under Sebastian’s chin, lifting his face high to dive into a deeper kiss. Sebastian moans in his mouth, Steve dropping kisses over his shoulder, thrusting nicely inside him. He’s floating in contentment. Chris draws away and Sebastian opens his eyes slowly. As he does, Steve pulls out of him; Sebastian frowns, unhappy. Chris quiets him instantly with another, softer kiss and Sebastian throws his arms around Chris’ neck. Chris holds him closer, hushing him.

Sebastian hears a sound, a noise like a deep, passionate kiss and then a moan coming from Steve. A cold hand brushes his lower back, cooling down his skin amazingly. And then the warmth of a broad chest hovers over his back, hair tickling his skin and Chris breaks the kiss. Sebastian turns around to find Bucky behind him with a beautiful smile.

“Hi there, little one.”

Sebastian contemplates his face, his bearded cheeks and his beautiful, piercing eyes. He doesn’t have enough time to watch every detail closely for Bucky finds his lips and kisses him, gently at first. Bucky already figured out how Sebastian likes to be kissed; it grows deeper and yet it stays sweet, languid. 

Bucky slowly slides inside him, making Sebastian moan audibly into the kiss, loud enough that Chris lets out a subtle laugh in his neck where he drops a kiss. Bucky slides in deep, sticking his chest to Sebastian’s back with a burning heat that sears his skin. Chris’ lips travel up to Sebastian’s ear and Sebastian whines this time. Bucky starts moving out when Chris is kissing his cheek, his breath warm on Sebastian’s skin. He’s too close and Sebastian rushes to find his mouth, abandoning Bucky’s.

Bucky takes advantage of this to settle behind him better. “Can’t take you away from Chris, hm, can we?” he says, low enough to match the mood Chris is setting with his kiss. 

Chris smiles against his mouth at the remark. Sebastian can’t deny that it’s true, he can’t deny that among anything and everything, he’ll always pick Chris first.

Chris draws away, passes a hand through Sebastian’s hair. “That true? Can’t spend a minute without me by your side, baby?”

Sebastian stares with wide, gleaming eyes, Chris returning the same look. “Can hardly survive a second without you around, sir.” 

That’s also true. His heart aches when Chris is not around, everything loses sense, purpose. Everything is meaningless, pointless, and nothing seems interesting enough. Sebastian gets headaches; his thoughts bang against one another. As soon as work stops, as soon as Sebastian gets out of his character’s skin, he’s back to missing Chris harder than before. He can’t sleep and becomes clumsier, like a lost newborn puppy on a limp leash. He walks into furniture, doors, and walls more than usual. He gets bruises he can’t care about as they do not hurt as much as he does. He craves Chris’ presence like air to live. He knows it’s bad, he knows it’s dependency, he knows all of that and he chooses not to care because Chris is always there for him, because Chris will always be there for him.

He’s sure of this, but Sebastian is reminded all over again how much it’s true as Chris smiles beautifully at him as though he’s been reminded of it too. In Chris, Sebastian finds more than he needs, some days more than he can handle. He doesn’t have to hide a thing from him, can’t even try for Chris can read him like an open book, a book he’s written entire chapters in. It’s just a sentence, Sebastian says, but it can sum up his entire life now;  _ never  _ without Chris.

“I love you,” Chris whispers back, that beautiful smile still spread across his face. “I’m gonna lie on the bed and watch while they take care of you now,” he cradles Sebastian’s cheek in his open hand, “and because I know you’re gonna be good, because you’re always so good, I’ll let you come on my cock after you’ve been played with.”

Sebastian purrs with desire, nibbling his lower lip.

Chris squints a little, tilts his head slightly to the side, displaying both amusement and amazement. “Does that sound fair?” he asks, his thumb stroking Sebastian’s cheekbone.

Sebastian nods subtly, and Chris steals Sebastian’s mouth a kiss before he does as said: he lies back onto the bed a little farther, and Steve climbs up again to join Sebastian.

“Someone’s being spoiled tonight,” Bucky says, nuzzling Sebastian’s ear, rolling his hips.

“I’m sure that someone deserves to be,” Steve answers, watching him. Sebastian blushes, bites his lower lip in response. 

Bucky hums a quiet chuckle.

Steve lunges towards him for a kiss that deepens quickly. His tongue slides inside his mouth and Sebastian moans back, allowing himself to wrap his fingers around his muscled neck. Steve pushes him backwards, pressing him against Bucky’s broad and thick chest, caught in the kiss. It’s forceful but sweet and Sebastian complies. Steve doesn’t draw away until he’s too breathless to keep going. His forehead rests against Sebastian’s then, his eyes fluttering open softly. 

“Told you he missed you,” Bucky says in a murmur Sebastian finds adorable.

That puts a smile on Steve’s lips. “He’s right,” he says, staring with sparkling blue eyes, “I missed you.”

Sebastian’s face contracts with many emotions at once, all of them fading as he swallows. He missed Steve too, he missed Steve and he missed Bucky. He didn’t walk into doors thinking about them, he didn’t wander around with pain hammering inside his chest, but he thought of them. He mused about what it would look like, more of them in his life. He jumped into reveries after reveries, from memory to memory. Surprised himself with his tongue sweeping over his lower lip at the reminiscence of Steve’s presence over him, felt warmth boiling in his lower belly at the remembrance of Bucky’s hand wrapped over his cock. He did miss them, and not just for the amazing sex; he missed  _ them _ . Missed Bucky's remarks and Steve's smile.

“You know what I really missed?” Steve asks, cocking an eyebrow, tearing Sebastian from his thoughts. “How adorable you sound when you say please, with your hands all over me, because you want more.”

Another needy whine escapes Sebastian followed by a loud moan, Bucky thrusting harder. Steve hovers his parted lips, breathing in his mouth. “He’s been telling me all about it, you know? How good you feel, how amazing it was to have you ride his cock,” Bucky says in his ear with his seductive, velvet voice. “He’s been rambling about you, driving me insane just mentioning your name.”

The next sound leaving his mouth is near a sob; Sebastian breathes heavier, fingers digging in Steve’s neck. 

“Talked so much about you I had to fuck him hard for him to shut up,” Bucky says too close, with another thrust. Sebastian feels tears coming up, Steve brushing his lips. “I couldn't decide whether I was jealous or envious.”

Bucky’s flesh hand moves to his stomach before a finger traces the outline of his cock, collecting come. Sebastian trembles at the touch, eyes squeezing shut. “Though I think I understand better now,” Bucky whispers closer, “ ‘cause you feel fucking amazing, doll.”

That’s when Steve indulges Sebastian with a kiss, and as soon as he does, Sebastian’s arms curl around his neck. Bucky pulls out of him, but Sebastian doesn’t have the time to whine because Steve sits on the bed and sits Sebastian on his cock, his arms tight around his back. 

“Do you know how bad I’ve been wanting you?” Steve whispers as they fall back onto the mattress. 

Steve’s hands move to Sebastian’s hips, encouraging him to roll them. Sebastian does, kissing Steve until he’s moaning so much he can’t anymore. With Steve’s blue eyes watering him with adoration, Sebastian blooms, straightening, hips moving faster. His arms uncurl from his neck and his hands linger over Steve’s chest, relishing the niceness of every muscles his fingertips can brush.

Sebastian’s head lolls back, little pleasured noise falling from his lips. “Oh, oh, please,  _ please _ .”

Steve’s fingers dig in his hips and Sebastian’s head drop forwards, eyes wide open set on Steve. His lips are parted with a sinful smile, he’s hearing exactly what he wanted. His eyes watching every move. Sebastian repeats it again, “Oh please, please.” He hears Steve’s ragged breath, feels the pressure on his hips harder and harder. In turn, Sebastian pushes against Steve’s pectoral muscles, fucking himself on his cock. “ _ Steve _ ,” he says, “oh.”

“Look at ‘em,” Bucky says loud enough that Sebastian can hear him despite every moan.

Sebastian turns his face, finds Chris lying on the side of the bed in handsome nakedness. Bucky is sitting next to him, Chris’ face resting on his chest. Bucky’s arm is wrapped over his shoulder, stroking, caressing. Chris’ eyes are blown and slightly narrowed. He’s enjoying the view,  the show, and Sebastian moans again.

He looks back at Steve, fucking himself faster. If Chris answers anything, Sebastian doesn’t hear it. He gets caught in Steve’s gaze, in his hand flying over his back to press him down for a kiss. Steve starts matching his rhythm and Sebastian clumsily forgets how to move, letting Steve fuck him exactly how he wants to, how they both want to. 

Sebastian feels chills everywhere, feels warmth pooling in his lower belly. Between longing kisses and lost moans, Sebastian has the presence of mind not to forget about Chris. He calls his name, and begs him. 

“Sir!” he says loud, before he moans again, hiding his face in Steve’s neck. “Steve, oh, yes, oh  _ god – mmm _ .” Sebastian’s on the edge of coming, gasping for air, clenching around Steve’s cock. 

“I’m not letting you come,” Chris answers, understanding before Sebastian’s phrased his plea. That earns a whine, and a desperate  _ please.  _

“No,” Chris says again, firm and loud. So firm, in fact, Sebastian wonders for a second if he’s done anything wrong. His eyes flick to Chris, but he doesn’t find any hint of anger in the blurry picture, quite the opposite instead. 

“I said you’d come on my cock,” Chris says, and Sebastian trembles at the sound of his voice. “You can keep playing with Steve, or if you  _ really _ want to come you can bring your cute little ass over here, and I promise I will let you come.”

Steve’s hand seizes his jaw, forcing Sebastian to turn his face and meet his lips, choking on a whine. It seems so easy when Steve sits up, his hands all over Sebastian’s back. Sebastian hears himself moaning obscenely, feeling Steve so deep inside him, but Steve has stopped moving his hips and Sebastian starts fucking himself again, complaining audibly.

Steve doesn’t break, but hushes him softly. When Sebastian understands Steve wants him still, he forces his hips steady, fights every spasm and the urge within him to ride Steve until Steve tells him how good he is. Sebastian focuses on Steve’s lips on his, sweet and soft and nice and so, so red. He focuses on Steve’s hand on the back of his head, stroking short hair to help soothe him. Sebastian takes deep breaths, fills his lungs with Steve’s ones. Steve draws away with a smile and leaves kisses on Sebastian’s jaw and neck.

Sebastian turns his face to look in Chris’ direction; his head is resting higher against Bucky’s chest as though they just parted from a kiss. Sebastian’s attention is stolen by Bucky moving, crawling up to him until he’s reached Sebastian’s face. 

“You should go see him, kitten, your boy is  _ craving  _ you.”

Sebastian looks from Bucky to Chris, and finds Chris nibbling his lower lip. Sebastian glances in Steve’s direction, and Steve steals a kiss before nodding. Sebastian moves then, he crawls to Chris who stretches a hand to him. Sebastian smiles, accepts it. Chris pulls him close, makes him straddle his hips and Sebastian finds the comfort of his arms again, so cosy and warm, they make him feel at home; just as Chris’ kisses do. Chris guides Sebastian to sit on him and Sebastian lets out a very pleased noise. 

“Can you handle a bit more, love?” Chris asks, the back of his hand caressing Sebastian’s cheek. “I have an idea you might like.”

Sebastian watches Chris, intrigued, and Chris’ eyes leave his and,  _ “Oh.” _

Steve is standing behind Sebastian again, just like earlier, his chest pressing against Sebastian’s back, his hands on his hips. “ _ Oh.”  _

Sebastian looks up, catching Steve’s blue eyes. 

“I’m loving this,” Bucky says.

Steve glances in his direction at the sound of his voice. “Come over here,” he says to Bucky with a voice that sounds like he’s yearning to play, too. 

Bucky crawls back to them and finds Steve’s hand on Sebastian’s hip before he kisses Steve. Chris is thrusting inside Sebastian at the same time, slow and deep, earning little, tiny noises of pleasure. Steve fingers fly down Sebastian’s back, and one of them slides in with Chris’ cock at the next thrust; Sebastian moans louder. Bucky hushes him, kissing Sebastian fervently. 

Steve keeps his finger unmoving, stretching Sebastian’s rim more than it already is. Sebastian purrs and mewls, his contracted thighs trembling, shaking uncontrollably. Chris strokes them, slowing down until he’s not moving anymore. Chris pulls out and Sebastian waits for a second, not understanding, and then Steve slides inside him. Sebastian’s head lolls back, leaving Bucky’s mouth. Steve thrusts inside him a handful of times and then he pulls out again for Chris to slide back in. 

Sebastian moans again, looking down to see Chris’ mouth half open, and his eyes focused on what he’s doing. Steve slips a finger inside Sebastian again, adding a second at the next thrust to stretch his rim wider. That’s when Sebastian begins to understand what Chris had in mind this whole time, and can’t help a laugh to escape him.  _ He planned this. _

He asked Sebastian what he wanted only to know what to  _ do.  _ And when Sebastian answered  _ share me _ , and said  _ ties  _ and  _ blindfold  _ Chris only said  _ what else?  _ and Sebastian remembers now. Remembers what he answered, the rest of the fantasy that he dared to speak out loud. Chris planned all of this in advance, and Sebastian is willing to bet he let Steve and Buck know. Sebastian knows where this is all going, and he laughs at himself for not understanding before.

“What’s making you laugh?” Chris asks, his voice oh so charming.

“Tryna kill me,” Sebastian answers in a soft murmur, already short of breath, “ _ sir. _ ”

Sebastian moans again when the next of Chris’ thrust hits harder and deeper;  _ fuck yes _ , he’s trying to kill him. And he’s doing it in the most wonderful, delectable way.

“Bucky, can you hand me the lube?” Chris says, looking straight into Sebastian’s eyes.

“Oh,” Bucky whispers, amused. “Sure can, dollface.”

Sebastian’s mouth is hanging open, he’s half purring, half whining; impatient, he wants more, but he’s already stimulated more than enough to be pleased. Chris knows him all too well, knows him better than Sebastian knows himself. He knows exactly how to get Sebastian in this state of impatience, he’s ready to beg.

Steve is nosing Sebastian’s neck, and with Chris’ eyes on him, Sebastian feels like teasing him back and turns his face to find Steve’s lips. Steve kisses right back, passionate and intense as Chris pulls out and Steve slides back in. Steve rolls his hips nicely, at a wonderful pace, and Sebastian moans in his mouth.

Sebastian knows Chris is watching, his hand on Sebastian’s thigh squeezes the flesh hard enough for it to become red. Chris likes the show Sebastian and Steve are offering him and that sends a wave of warmth throughout Sebastian’s entire body. He loves to know Chris enjoys watching his submissive lusciously kiss another man, and not just  _ another man _ but  _ Steve. _ Not only that, but Chris pinches the skin harder, hurting in a good way, a reminder, a possessive answer;  _ mine. _

_ His. Always his. Forever his to share if he wants to. _

Sebastian hears Bucky besides him, but momentarily loses the meaning of any English words with Steve’s tongue in his mouth. It’s Steve who breaks the kiss, much to Sebastian’s disappointment. He understands he was asked a question when they all stop moving. Sebastian immediately looks down to find Chris’ eyes.

“I said, do you want more?” Chris repeats, with that lustful smile that suits him so well.

Sebastian purrs, nods frantically. Chris is going to make him beg for it, is going to make him earn that orgasm he’s denied him all night long. Sebastian’s not sure he can speak right now, but he can sure try if Chris wants to hear his pretty broken voice pleading him. He can be good for Chris, he can be  _ so _ good for Chris, he wants to.

Chris’ eyebrows rise up. Right, he hasn’t answered yet. “Please,” Sebastian breathes out before biting his lower lip.

“Please what?” Chris pinches the skin of his thigh again.

Sebastian exhales heavily; he loves the sound of Chris’ firm voice, he loves the fact Chris makes him say it outloud. “Please, sir,” he whines, “I want more.”

“Then we’re gonna give you more,” Chris says, stroking Sebastian’s thighs, soothing the wonderful feeling of pain. “Gonna give you what you want, baby. Wasn't that the rest of your fantasy?”

Chris starts rolling his hips again, and he leaves one of Sebastian’s thigh to grab the lube from Bucky’s hand. Sebastian’s eyes shut, he takes a deep breath as he feels sticky fingers touch his inner thighs and cheeks. Bucky presses a kiss on his shoulder and Steve one on Sebastian’s nape. That’s when Steve starts moving again, when Chris pulls out.

Bucky’s flesh hand falls along Sebastian’s chest and brushes his hard and leaking cock. It twitches at the touch, and Sebastian moans loudly when Bucky strokes him a couple times. Bucky drops a few more kisses on his shoulder that make Sebastian's lips feel jealous.

“ _ God _ , you’re adorable,” Bucky says, as his hand wanders farther down, sneaking between Sebastian’s thighs.

Bucky adds a finger while Steve thrusts back in. And then Sebastian melts into a puddle of moans and whines, some louder than others, some coming out more obscene than others – those ones often coming out more broken, too. One moment it’s Steve and Bucky torturing him, the other it’s Steve and Chris making Sebastian cry out holy names and curse words; there’s always a cock and one or two, or three fingers inside him. One moment it’s faster then seconds later it always slows down; Sebastian’s covered in kisses and drowned in praises.

Sebastian’s pushed to his limits, he’s breathing loud and fast, moaning and nearly crying again. Chris pulls out, and Steve moves in, rolls his hips once or twice and Sebastian blindly lifts his face, finds Bucky’s mouth on the way. That’s when Chris slowly, carefully, presses his cock against his stretched hole.

“ _ Fuck _ .” Sebastian bites Bucky’s lip and then moans in ragged rushes of breath.

“Breathe,” Sebastian hears Chris say. 

Sebastian does try to follow the advice, or the order, he’s not sure what it was meant as. He takes a deep breath as Chris keeps pushing in slowly, carefully. 

“ _ Oh god _ .” 

Sebastian swallows, chest swelling up fast, his right arm winding around Steve’s neck. Chris is pushing in ever so slowly while Steve kisses his neck. Sebastian’s aching with pain, but delirious with want. He needs Chris deeper, he needs him deeper  _ now _ . He wants to feel full and complete; he wants both Steve and Chris filling him up at the same time. Sebastian wants them to fuck him until he can't remember his name.  _ He just wants to be fucked. _

“ _ Oh, oh,”  _ Sebastian breathes above Bucky’s lips. _ “Oh go– oh god.” _

Sebastian’s fingers dig in Steve’s flesh holding on to something, one of the many muscles on his back. His jaw drops, and Steve leaves another kiss in the crook of his neck. 

“Breathe,  _ sweetheart _ ,” Steve murmurs in turn. “You’re doing great.”

Sebastian’s heart jumps in his ribcage at the sound of that pet name coming from Steve's lips. He melts instantly, his cock throbbing. Chris is still pushing in slowly, so close to being fully inside him, but it's too slow – so agonizingly slow. Sebastian whines and Bucky gives him a soft kiss on his mouth. 

“Oh, you’re doing more than great, kitten,” he says, and Sebastian steals another kiss. 

And then Sebastian lets out a loud noise of pleasure, fingers digging so deep in Steve’s skin he might be leaving marks of tonight for a few days. 

They both thrust inside him, same slow pace, but not at the same time. Sebastian moans, moans, and moans some more, hearing himself being so loud. Shaky breaths, more  _ please,  _ and swearing words escaping him.

Chris’ hand travels his stomach, fingers smoothly moving to his cheek. Sebastian places his face in the open palms and watches the veins on Chris’ forearm, blue and beautifully drawn. His eyes fall down onto Chris, his expression oh so lovely. 

“How good does this feel?” Chris asks a bit smug, before he bites the corner of his lower lip, betraying amazement.

Sebastian purrs at the sound of his voice. He mouths kisses inside Chris’ hand, unable to answer, and catches his thumb tracing his lips. Sebastian suckles on it, unable to watch anywhere but into Chris’ blue eyes. That’s a lot of stimulation and Sebastian focuses on him not to close his eyes and let go of just about everything in this world.

Chris pulls his thumb away, earning a soft whine in response. Sebastian feels the wetness drawing a line on his chin and then his throat, lowering onto his chest. Chris twists fingers around Sebastian’s necklace, pulls him closer. Sebastian lets out a long, deep, and low moan that catches in his throat; the new angle becoming too much as he bends over.

The hand Chris has on his thigh squeezes him. “Okay?” Chris asks, worry palpable in his voice. 

Sebastian can’t answer, he feels unexplainably good, his lips hanging above Chris’. He's breathing his air, loving how Chris smells, loving the feeling in his belly. The angle is absolutely perfect, but they stop moving and Sebastian whines again, crying with frustration.

“I need you to give me a color, baby, please,” Chris says, he sounds worried and a bit unhappy and Sebastian’s eyes open. Chris is scrutinizing his face and Sebastian gives a tiny stroke of his nose against Chris’, humming a soft moan. Steve moves just slightly behind him and Sebastian sighs with pleasure.

“Green,” Sebastian says shallowly; oh, fuck it hurts so good. God,  _ he’s just found heaven.  _ He could die like this, oh god, he could just die like this.

Chris’ hand relaxes on his thigh, strokes him instead. Sebastian feels them both slowly,  _ slowly _ thrusting into him, driving him insane. Each thrust has Sebastian’s head lolling back and forth, moaning in a tiny rush of breath. Chris gives his jaw a kiss while Steve’s hand is pressing on his back, stroking up and down, relaxing already limp muscles. Sebastian purrs, scratching his face over Chris’ beard, hand pushing against his pectoral muscles. 

Chris finds his mouth and he kisses him languidly. Sebastian melts entirely into it, purring some more. Steve’s hand wanders lower on Sebastian’s back, tracing the line of his spine until it finds his stretched rim, gently brushing. Sebastian’s eyes roll far up his head, mouth kept open to Chris’ kiss. 

There’s another hand on his back, moving to his nape and then his necklace is being pulled backward softly. Sebastian whines at the idea of being pulled away from Chris’ lips and arms, but straightens as the necklace presses sweetly against his throat, ordering him to sit up. 

Sebastian finds Bucky with his necklace in the hand that rests against his back. Steve’s lips immediately kisses Sebastian’s shoulder while his arm wraps around his waist. Bucky indulges Sebastian in a kiss, sweet and short. “You,” he starts with a light, admiring and warm laugh, “you are truly something.”

Sebastian bites his lower lip shyly which makes Bucky smile before he kisses him again. Sebastian moans loudly then, in Bucky’s mouth. Chris accelerates his pace, followed by Steve; both of them moving carefully, increasingly faster. Sebastian takes a deep breath, and another, chills of pure pleasure travelling his body. Oh god–

“Oh god, stop, _stop, stop stop,_ ” he laughs, chest swelling unevenly. He’s laughing, smiling blissfully. _Oh_ _fucking god._

Sebastian’s definitely laughing out loud, but Chris worries anyway, stops immediately with soft, firm hands steadying Sebastian’s hips. Steve stops too, Sebastian feels worried eyes on him. “What’s wrong?” Chris asks before Sebastian’s even done talking. “Does it hurt?”

“No, god no–  _ fuck no, that’s amazing, _ ” Sebastian laughs again. He forces himself to open his eyes again, to look at Chris, reassure him. He knows Chris wants to make sure he’s okay by himself. “I’m gonna come. If you move,” Sebastian explains softly, “I’m gonna come.”

A smile that Sebastian knows all too well spreads on Chris’ face. He should have never said that. But he doesn’t regret it one bit. “Did I say you could?”

“No,” Sebastian swallows, “you didn’t, sir.”

“That’s right, I didn’t,” Chris answers and then thrusts in Sebastian again, careful and slow, leaving Sebastian’s mouth wide open. “So you won’t come, not until I say so,” Chris says, orders. 

Sebastian whines, deliriously gleeful. He loves that man so much.

And then Steve starts thrusting too, matching Chris’ pace. And again Sebastian loses his mind, moaning helplessly loud if not mewling. He’s digging his fingers in Steve’s nape, tripping on breaths, crying happy, frustrated tears. Chris says something, Sebastian hears his voice but he can’t quite catch the words until Bucky clutches his jaw, forcing his head to turn. Sebastian’s eyes open, find wide blown pupils and adorable pale eyes staring back. 

“Too much?” Bucky asks with a loud, velvet voice. 

It takes Sebastian a few seconds to put a meaning behind words, absorbed by Bucky's gaze. He blinks, his wet eyes slightly blurring Bucky’s face. The first sounds stay stuck in Sebastian’s mouth before he can answer, “Green.”

Bucky’s hand slides in his hair to pull him into a kiss. He lets Sebastian whine and moan into it, lets Sebastian desperately hold onto his arm as Chris and Steve begin to move faster again. Steve’s hand brushes his erected nipple and Sebastian whimpers and arches into him, cock throbbing against his belly. That’s yet a new angle that feels divinely awful to resist. Sebastian yanks his mouth away from Bucky’s, gasping for air.

“Sir,” he whines, tries to breathe. “ _ Chris, sir! _ ” he repeats, begging with every breath left in his lungs. 

Sebastian lets go of Bucky’s arm, finds an awkward balance on Chris’ chest. He’s trembling, clenching around the cocks buried inside him, panting.  _ Fuck.  _ Oh fuck, god, he can’t. 

“Wanna come?” Chris says, and it would sound casual if it didn’t ring so low, betraying Chris’ arousal.

Sebastian moans, unable to answer, and gives a few uncoordinated nods. “I’ve been good. Please, sir, please, _ I’ve been good! _ ” he cries out shakily, feeling his entire body giving in to the pleasure he feels in every muscle, bone, nerve. He wants to beg, plead, cry; he loses his voice. His muscles are contracting, he’s shuddering, losing every last bit of strength. He needs Chris’ approval, but he can’t hold back.

“Yeah. Yeah, you were, baby, you always are,” Chris says, a delicate praise in a voice like tempest. “You can come, baby,” he says, stroking his thighs. “Come for me.”

Sebastian does, as if struck by lightning. He cries out, stomach contracting, short fingernails scratching Chris’ flesh, pulsing on Chris’ chest. There are hands on him and voices echoing in his ears and Sebastian hears none of them, feels none of the hands. Like ghost caresses, his soul touched through his skin. 

Sebastian falls in Chris’ arms, crying freely. Chris holds him close, hushes every sob when Steve pulls out of him. “Easy, easy, shhh, deep breaths, love,” Chris whispers, so quick to soothe him.

Sebastian’s whimpering, panting, exhausted, loud breaths escaping him. He's both drained of energy and full of love. Steve is rubbing his back, dropping kisses here and there; or maybe it’s Bucky, or the both of them, Sebastian doesn’t even know. All he knows is that Chris is holding him, praising him, kissing his temple, and cheek and lips until Sebastian’s bones stop liquefying, until his breathing evens, until he has enough voice to purr and his eyes dry.

One of Chris’ hand leaves his back and Sebastian whines silently, shaking his head in Chris’ neck. Chris kisses his temple again, reassuring him, allaying the feeling of abandon. He sits up, forcing Sebastian to do the same as he keeps him close against his chest. He puts the bottle of water to his lips and Sebastian absently drinks what’s left in it, having a hard time opening his eyes.

“Still thirsty?” Chris asks after Sebastian’s drank the very last drop.

Sebastian doesn’t answer, he buries his face in Chris’ neck, purring, nose bumping against his ear. 

“Let me,” Sebastian hears Bucky say. 

“Can you bring back something to eat, too?” Chris asks and if Bucky answers, he doesn’t do it verbally. 

“Having fun?” Chris then murmurs lovingly. Sebastian nods, or he thinks he does, Chris makes him doubt it. “You with me?” he asks in a soft, but worried whisper. Sebastian nods again, and forces his eyes open to reassure Chris. “Okay,” Chris breathes out, smiling softly before kissing him sweetly.

Sebastian cradles Chris’ cheek, the palm of his hand tickled by his beard. Chris draws away, keeps smiling, as Sebastian becomes even more fascinated by the facial hair. Chris eventually turns his face enough to kiss Sebastian’s fingertips, and then he kisses the palm of his hand. Sebastian fights to keep his eyes open, but doesn’t try to stop the soft and sincere smile to stretch upon his lips. He leans closer, sticking his forehead to Chris’.  _ You,  _ his entire body wants him to say,  _ you. I love you.  _ All of you. Forever and ever.

_ And ever. _

Sebastian feels warm and comfortable, sweaty skin glued to Chris, exactly where he belongs. Steve moves closer, trailing long, mouthed kisses along Sebastian’s shoulder, on his neck. Sebastian’s head instinctively lolls back. Steve is looking at him with a lovely smile.

“Feeling good?” he whispers, trying not to break the blissful silence surrounding them.

Sebastian nods lazily, too worn-out to smile broadly.

Steve kisses him then, a sweet, honeyed kiss. It's short but soothing, quiet and soft. Steve's chest feels warm against Sebastian’s skin. Steve's hand cups his flushed cheek and Sebastian strokes his face against it, kissing the palm of it. 

A kiss pressed on his other cheek surprises him. Bucky, soundless, has climbed onto the bed with a freshly filled bottle in hand and a beautiful smile on his lips. 

“Want to drink, kitten?” he asks. Sebastian shakes his head, biting his lower lip. Bucky shifts his attention to Steve then and ask again, “What about you, doll?”

Steve takes the bottle from Bucky’s hand, takes a kiss from his lips, too. They’re beautiful, together, happy, in love. Sebastian smiles wider, eyes flying to Chris busy kissing his collarbone. Chris looks up, lips still on his skin like he’s been caught mid-action. He smiles in turn, his hand moving to Sebastian’s cheek to pull him closer for a kiss. Chris knows how to keep him grounded when Sebastian could easily just fly back to his comfy little cloud.

“I found chocolate, too; that good?” Bucky says.

Chris draws away, still smiling he leaves another kiss on Sebastian’s cheek. “Thanks, that's perfect,” he says first and then winces funnily. “It’s melted.” 

Sebastian turns around to look and nods back at Chris; it has melted, indeed. It has been a particularly hot weekend, but it doesn’t stop Chris from feeding Sebastian a piece that softens even more in his mouth, and then a second one. Chris licks chocolate off his thumb, and Sebastian looks at him pouting. Chris chuckles and gives him his index to clean up, which makes Sebastian more than happy.

“Chris?” Steve calls before giving him the bottle.

Chris gulps down a few sips while Sebastian finds Steve’s fresh, wet lips. Soon he’s being kissed on a few places, shoulders, neck, under his chin. Sebastian’s eyes close; he’s the center of their attention again, but it’s sweeter this time. No delicate torture, no longing caresses, just a few kisses making his head spin round. 

Chris sighs heavily, happily, lying back against the mattress, hands fitting around Sebastian’s hips perfectly. He doesn’t look tired; Sebastian is. Sebastian slowly bends over him, encircling his face with his forearms, kissing Chris some more. Chris strokes his folded arms, down to his elbows and up again, finding his shoulders. 

“If you have any other good ideas like that,” Sebastian whispers. 

Chris laughs softly against his mouth and Sebastian smiles at the sweet sound. “I love you,” Chris says. “Do you know how much I love you?”

“A lot,” Sebastian decides, giving a sleepy nod.

“A lot,” Chris laughs and kisses him again. “A fucking lot, more than the fucking moon and back,” Chris says, punctuates words with strategically dropped kisses, a last one on his nose. Chris rolls him on his back then, dropping more kisses all over his face. Sebastian squints, laughing too. 

He loves Chris. He loves Chris  _ so _ much he's afraid his heart might blow up from the abundance one day. So much he doesn't understand how he thought he knew what love was before he met Chris.

When Sebastian opens his eyes again, Chris is staring. “Tired, baby?”

“‘M okay,” Sebastian slurs with a blissful smile. “‘Might need a second before round two, though.”

Chris heaves a laugh, lively and bright. “Good,” Chris says, kissing his lips, and his chest and his stomach, pulling out of him. 

Sebastian whines silently and squirms; he likes having Chris inside him. Chris usually cuddles him for hours, sometimes Sebastian falls asleep with Chris still inside him. Chris kisses his inner thigh and makes Sebastian fold his legs as he kneels on the bed, pulling him a little closer. Sebastian purrs, legs being brought against his chest as Chris bends over him to kiss his mouth again. “We’ll see about round two though,” he adds, drawing away to sit back on his heels.

Bucky is kneeling besides Chris and mouths kisses on Chris’ shoulder. Chris slowly looks away from Sebastian, eyes settling on Bucky when Bucky bites him. “Hungry?” he laughs.

Bucky sinks his teeth down the flesh, Chris’ lips part wide, eyes narrowing. “Maybe,” Bucky says before Steve hums a soft laugh.

Sebastian watches from under his lashes, the three of them kneeling, naked, in front of him, lined-up, hands on each other’s bodies. He can swear there is nothing in this world more alluring and erotic; there’s just so many  _ muscles _ . He wants to touch all of them. He knows every line, every single line of Chris’ body; he knows every one of his actions and reactions. He wants to learn how to trace Steve and Bucky’s bodies. He wants to know their hands, their touch, their voices. 

Chris is kissing Bucky and Bucky pulls away, turning to Steve who is busy mouthing the flesh of Bucky’s neck. “Wanna be tied up too, doll?” he asks with a raise of eyebrows. “Not sure that'd do much on you though,” he says as he glances at the ties. “I think you’re just gonna have to behave, hm? Don’t want to break the little kitten’s toys, do you?”

Steve blushes right at the simple thought, making Bucky smirk lustfully. “Oh, don’t be shy now,” he croons, a finger tracing Steve’s jaw line, “I ain’t forgotten about you.”

Chris grabs a restraint that was abandoned on the bed and, gripping it between two fingers, hands it to Bucky. Bucky tilts his head to the side. “Oh, don’t you think you’re done working, playboy.”

“I’m not?”

Bucky smiles. “ _ Oh, _ no.”

Chris looks down at Sebastian with a grin. “You’re not,” Sebastian repeats, stretching the smile on Chris’ face.

“I have plans for you,” Bucky says.

“And what am I required to do?” Chris asks, gaze shifting back to Bucky.

“Just going to borrow your cock, if you don’t mind,” Bucky says with a subtle smirk.

Chris laughs right back cheerfully and then nods slightly a couple times. Putting on a straight face he adds, “My cock’s all yours.”

“Sweet,” Bucky says. 

Sebastian pouts, though. “Thought it was all mine,” he slurs.

Chris looks down at Sebastian again, smiles adorably. He doesn't have time to say a word before Bucky speaks. “You're right, I'm sorry, kitten,” he says, and smirks. “Is it okay with you if I borrow your boyfriend's cock? Promise not to break it,” he continues, which makes Chris frown, half amused, half horrified, and perhaps a little worried, too.

Sebastian chuckles almost quietly, “If you promise, then yes.”

“Very kind of you,” Bucky answers. His chin pointing at the space next to Sebastian, Bucky adds, ordering Chris, “Now go lie down.”

“Oh, so I’m just a boy-toy now?” Chris asks, but obeys and kisses a very amused Sebastian on the way.

“Yeah,” Buck says, tying the wrists of a fully-red Steve behind his back.

“I’m hurt,” Chris answers, lying next to Sebastian now. Still very amused. Still very in love. Chris turns his face to him, wiggling his eyebrows. Sebastian smiles wide in turn, he must look exhausted because Chris’ face softens, his eyes scrutinizing. “You’re beautiful, baby,” Chris murmurs, with a fond smile of his own.

Sebastian moves closer, stroking his nose against Chris’. His hand ventures on Chris’ chest, down to his hardening cock. Chris’ eyebrows rise again slowly. Sebastian nibbles his lower lip innocently, wrapping fingers around his length. Chris stares and Sebastian pinches his lips together; Chris isn’t saying no, not saying stop, not saying he’s not allowed. Chris’ lips part instead, slightly, encouraging Sebastian to continue. 

Steve squirms, starts to moan; both Chris and Sebastian slowly look over at them. Bucky is behind him, metal hand on his waist and the other one hidden. “You know what I’d like to watch?” Bucky says, voice enthralling and dripping with sweetness. Steve’s breath quickens. “I want to see you fuck yourself on Chris’ cock, with your hands tied up like this.”

Steve moans, “Buck.”

“I think they deserve to know what you sound like when you’re desperate to come,” Bucky continues, not minding Steve. “And Chris looks perfect for the job.”

Steve moans and Sebastian bites his lip.  _ Oh.  _ Steve’s body is red, from his cheeks to his chest, he’s fully red, and he kisses Bucky’s mouth eagerly. Bucky pulls away, looking at Chris when Steve complains, and then at Sebastian. “See, doll,” Bucky whispers seductively, “they both want to see that, too.”

“Bucky,” Steve says again, half-whining, half-whispering. 

Bucky grabs the lube abandoned on the bed, and Steve gasps in anticipation. “Show them sweetheart,” Bucky says, low and rough voice, making Sebastian squirm. Steve starts moaning, looking for Bucky’s mouth as Bucky seemingly fingers him. “Show them how much you can take,” Bucky repeats.

It’s fascinating, how Steve completely unravels when Bucky speaks sweetly to him. He looks relieved and calm, as if he trusted Bucky with all he carries in him, all the pressure and the burden of who he is. He lets it all go when Bucky touches him. 

Bucky eventually pulls away and Steve moves closer to Chris. Sebastian moves slightly away, letting Steve gracefully straddle Chris’ lap. Bucky has a mischievous smirk that disappears as soon as his eyes fall on Sebastian. His whole face softens then, smiling more tenderly. He keeps the same look across his face when he gazes at Steve again, sitting on Chris’ cock. 

Sebastian looks at them, too. Chris is biting his lip, contemplating Steve’s face; Steve’s eyes are closed and his cheeks dark pink, lips parted and bitten. Chris is as vigilant with him as he is with Sebastian, hands stroking his thighs the same way. Steve starts a slow pace, moving up and down and he slowly opens his eyes. His muscled chest looks impressive lighted like this, shadows emphasizing each bulge. 

Bucky comes to lie behind Sebastian, burying his face in the crook of his neck, leaving a soft kiss. Sebastian keeps staring. Steve is slowly riding Chris and Chris trails his eyes along his body, hands on his hips and licking his lips. Sebastian lets out a noise. Chris glances his way, melting in the loveliest smile.

“What is it, honey?” he asks and then checks out Sebastian’s body. “Turned on again?” Sebastian swallows, retreating against Bucky’s body. Chris peeks behind him, looks at Bucky. “You know, if you want a second round, I’m sure Bucky’s more than willing to take care of you.”

Sebastian stares with pleading eyes. He doesn’t need to say a word for Chris always reads him easily. He understands every written line in his eyes. Chris cranes his neck to move closer, “Do I have to ask for you?” he whispers teasingly.

Sebastian pinches his lips together and flees Chris’ gaze, blushing even redder. He finds Steve’s eyes looking at him and flees them in turn. Sebastian looks at Bucky instead, who is looking back intently. 

“Insatiable, aren’t you?” Bucky says with amusement. 

Sebastian feels the heat burning his cheeks now. He's insatiable always, but even more when he's been kept away from Chris for a month and teased all night long. Even exhausted, he didn't get enough.

“I like that,” Bucky adds and then looks at Chris while his hand strokes Sebastian’s side, tongue pushing against his cheek. “Y’know, I told Steve what to do with ya, so why don’t you tell him what to do with me?” 

“Do you want that, baby?” Chris asks, eyes settling on Sebastian again. He scrutinizes Sebastian’s face, looking for an obvious answer. Sebastian stares back, nibbles his lip and nods. He wants that. He wants Chris to watch him, guide him, order him. He wants Chris to like this. 

Chris smiles, looks up at Steve. “What’s his weakness?”

Steve laughs, shaking his head. Sebastian smiles. He should have expected that from Chris. He likes playing, teasing. He probably loves that Bucky can hold his own against him in ways Sebastian would never, ways Steve doesn't seem to go either. 

Steve looks at Bucky, holding revenge in his tied hands. Looking back at Chris, Steve says with an adorable, lustful smile, “Blowjobs.”

“That so?” Chris smiles, happy he's found a weakness he can exploit easily. 

Bucky takes a deep breath behind Sebastian, betraying the veracity of Steve’s words. Sebastian licks his lower lip at the simple idea of wrapping his lips around Bucky's cock.

Chris looks at Bucky, but calls for Sebastian. “Baby?”

Chris’ eyes drop on Sebastian then, love as vibrant as the blue inside his eyes. “I want you to kiss him everywhere you like,” he says, and Bucky tenses behind him. “And when you’re done kissing every spot you want, I want you to use your wonderful mouth on him. Show him what you can do. And after that, we’ll see, maybe you get to pick what you want to do,” Chris ends with a smile.

Sebastian nods, tongue playing with the inside of his bottom lip. He can obey that without any difficulty. Sebastian waits until Bucky rises on his knees and then watches him, gawking at the mound of shining, sweat-dripping muscles. He nearly forgot how hot it is in the room.

Sebastian rushes a kiss on Bucky’s abdomen and then slows down, leaving others, more suggestive on the path to his hip. The bone is showing beautifully and Sebastian traces it with his lips. Bucky’s cock is pushing against his chest. Sebastian moves up, kissing each ab, finding a nipple he circles, tongues, and kisses. Bucky’s making small sounds, heavy breaths, above him. 

Sebastian finds his neck and lingers at the base, drawing a necklace of kisses. He finds another nipple, hard, pink, amazing against his tongue. Sebastian keeps on going lower, impatient, eager to know what it feels like to hold Bucky in his mouth.

Sebastian feels the weight of Bucky’s length on his tongue as he glances up and meets Bucky’s eyes. He’s pleased, he’s looking down and liking it. Sebastian licks his cock and leaves a kiss on the tip before he trails more kisses on Bucky’s pelvis. Bucky heaves a laugh, “Playful, huh?”

Sebastian looks up, mouth hanging open at the vision before him; Bucky’s handsome. Bucky’s tall and massive and  _ handsome _ . Bucky puts a finger under his chin and pushes Sebastian’s face to the side. Sebastian finds Steve watching him.  _ Oh _ , he’s very handsome, too. His arms tied up behind him, his hair on his forehead, his beautiful, godlike chest gleaming with sweat and his astonishing, bright smile. Sebastian bites his lower lip, straightening to rush his lips on Steve’s.

Steve kisses him back enthusiastically. Sebastian purrs, putting his hands all over Steve’s chest, relishing knowing they’re being watched intently by Chris and Bucky. They might draw out the kiss for too long though, because Chris squeezes Sebastian’s ankle. Sebastian pulls back and turns around. Chris is squinting; his beautiful blue eyes consumed by his dilated pupils are narrowed and his beautiful red lips parted. Sebastian’s own mouth opens, a smile growing on his lip as a shiver runs up his spine.

“Do I get a kiss, too?” Chris asks. Sebastian’s mouth closes enough for him to drag his teeth over his lower lip. He nods, making Chris smile adorably. “C’mere,” Chris says, tugging at Sebastian’s wrist to pull him close.

Chris kisses him then, his fingers scattering in Sebastian’s hair. Sebastian smiles blissfully, letting Chris direct the kiss; slow and languid before it becomes more passionate. Sebastian doesn’t try to hold back a moan; he knows how much Chris enjoys hearing him. He doesn’t hold back a whine either when Chris pulls away.

Chris grins, pecking his lips. “I think Bucky wants you back,” he says as Sebastian presses his mouth against Chris’ again to hush him. Chris laughs softly. “I love you,” he whispers, kissing Sebastian again, pushing a strand of hair back behind Sebastian’s ear. “ _ God,  _ I love you.”

Sebastian purrs and drops a kiss on Chris’ chest before he turns back to face Bucky. Sebastian stops moving as he meets his gaze. He’s got that lustful expression across his face, hot and filthy. “What about my kiss?” Bucky asks.

Sebastian smiles wider; they’re all playing with him, with his attention and emotions, and he loves it. Sebastian hears Chris laugh behind him, feels Chris’ hand wrapping around his ankle again. Steve lets out a soft laugh, too, while Bucky stares, waiting for Sebastian to answer.

Tonight is all about him, and it makes Sebastian’s eyes light up and his heart beat with happiness.

Bucky flicks his eyebrows, and Sebastian hurries to kiss his lascivious smirk. Bucky kisses him back more fervently than Chris or Steve before him. It’s almost possessive, dominating while still remaining careful, almost sweet in a way. He wraps his arms around Sebastian’s back and Sebastian melts into a puddle of moans and purrs until Chris speaks.

“I don’t remember your weakness including kisses,” he says, making Bucky stop and smile broadly against Sebastian’s lips.

“Can’t even enjoy a kiss now?” Bucky asks, giving Chris a sidelong look, still hovering over Sebastian’s lips. “That’s mean.”

“What is it you said earlier?” Chris asks, his voice smug, making Sebastian smile in turn. “That you don’t play  _ nice _ ? Well, I don’t feel like playing nice tonight, either,” he says and Sebastian guesses a smirk matching the tone of his voice.

Bucky’s own smile turns mischievous, but he doesn’t answer. Instead he looks back at Sebastian who happily falls back onto his hands and knees, his ankle being stroked by Chris again; always touching him, always reminding him he’s there.

“Show him, love, show him what you can do with your pretty mouth,” Chris says in a tone Sebastian’s sure is also meant to tease Bucky. “He’s  _ all yours _ to torture.”

“Yes,  _ please _ , do torture him,” Steve adds.

Bucky hums a laugh above him, and Sebastian wets his lower lip. He’s quick to take Bucky in his mouth again. He tries to torture Bucky like Chris and Steve want him to, wrapping his lips around the shaft and teasing the tip with his tongue, but Sebastian gets easily distracted. Chris’ hand moves higher up his calf, stroking, and Sebastian loses himself in Bucky’s eyes. Bucky is staring at him; he looks pleased and joyful and just so  _ gorgeous _ . His eyes are dark and so deep, swallowing him whole. Sebastian flees them, feeling his soul swallowed, too.

Sebastian doesn’t realize he’s stopped moving until Bucky cradles his cheek, his thumb stroking the skin. Sebastian forces himself to look up again, taking a deep breath. There’s so much to see in those eyes; a lifetime of emotions hidden in wrinkles and steel blue, like a sea after the storm, piercing and soulful, honest and soft. Bucky peeks at Chris for a second, looking for approval, a confirmation while Sebastian helplessly drowns.

“Am I allowed to pet his hair?” Bucky asks, his voice just a little teasing, not looking away from Sebastian. He seems confused at Sebastian’s reaction, probably thinking he’s doing something wrong, but he can’t hide the eagerness in those flecked eyes.

“Yes,” Chris answers softly, the tone of his voice betraying a sweet smile.

Bucky’s hand falls on his head then, and he trails his fingers delicately through Sebastian’s hair. Sebastian purrs contentedly, eyes falling shut, and he wraps his lips around Bucky’s cock again. Chris’ hand ghosts his leg, fingertips moving up and down ever so softly. Sebastian lets Bucky stroke his hair, and Bucky gives him the time to gather himself. When Bucky starts to let out noises, Sebastian finds himself smiling, trying to hear more of them. He toys around, licking, suckling, moaning himself; he gently tortures Bucky in every sweet little way he knows.

“You love that, don’t you?” Bucky says charmingly, petting his hair more, “having your mouth full like this.”

Sebastian moans to answer. His mouth is full of Bucky’s thickness, yes. He loves that. He loves the fact Bucky’s stroking his hair. He loves that Chris is looking at him with dominant pride sparkling in his eyes and that Steve is looking at him with a sweet gentleness.

Bucky’s leaking in his mouth and Sebastian relishes every drop, sweeping his tongue around the tip. Bucky passes a hand through Sebastian’s hair, pulling it back until strands softly come back to fall down his forehead. Sebastian looks up through his eyelashes; Bucky tall with impressive, muscled chest and broad shoulders, looks down at him with pristine amazement gleaming in his eyes. Sebastian can’t help but return his gaze, sucking more devotedly, making Bucky moan above him.

“Oh, that mouth,” Bucky says, voice just above a whisper. “Who’d know that pretty, polite mouth could do such sinful things. I understand why Chris wants you selfishly. Wouldn’t want to share you eithe- _ mmm _ .”

Praised, warm all over his body, Sebastian takes Bucky deeper, and Bucky lets out a loud noise, gripping his hair. Sebastian moans back, hands roaming over Bucky’s stomach, fingertips trailing across abs and thighs, lingering there. Sebastian grips at them, broad and tough and divine. Sebastian becomes even more eager, fingers digging into the flesh.

“Stop. Baby,” Chris says, “look at me.”  

Sebastian obeys, glancing his way. Chris looks back at him before glancing at Bucky again. “Weakness, huh?” Chris says, cocking an eyebrow, “Thing is, Seb has a weakness, too.”

_ Many weaknesses, in fact _ , Sebastian tells himself, but doesn't rectify Chris.

“I think you should show him what  _ you  _ can do with your cock,” Chris says and must see something in Bucky’s eyes, hesitation perhaps, because he adds with a soft, reassuring voice, “He can handle it.”

Sebastian looks up at Bucky, mouth still open wide; he  _ can _ and he wants it. Bucky barely peeks at him before he finds Chris’ eyes again. “Is there a code if he can’t speak?” Bucky asks instantly and his voice has lost every ounce of amusement. 

“Hm-mm. Show him, baby,” Chris says, still the same soothing voice. Chris still has his hand on Sebastian’s ankle, thumb drawing lazy circles over the bone. Sebastian taps on Bucky’s thigh, twice, staring up. He's never had to use this one with Chris before, but Chris makes a point to have Sebastian show him he remembers it every once in awhile.

Bucky looks back at Sebastian, frowning a little like he's processing the code. “Don’t hesitate to use it,” he says softly, “if it’s too much, okay? Or whatever reason.” 

Bucky pauses for a few seconds, probably expecting an answer Sebastian's too quiet to give. He’s lost to Bucky’s eyes. His thumb follows Sebastian's cheekbone, and after seconds of silence and no answer from Sebastian, Bucky adds, “Just… please use it, and like, blink twice if it’s okay?”

Sebastian smiles and blinks. Bucky pets his hair again, with a subtle laugh. “You’re really something,” he whispers before starting to move his hips at a slow pace.

Sebastian tries to match it with his tongue, giving a few licks, but Bucky soon moves faster, and Sebastian keeps his mouth open for Bucky to use as he likes. Sebastian moans, and then the moans grow louder as Bucky thrusts deeper. 

His eyes close, whining when Bucky slows down before moving faster again. Bucky pulls his hair, making him tilt his head back. Sebastian can’t bring himself to open his eyes and watch. This is already a lot to handle without losing himself. He’s afraid Bucky’s eyes might be too much; Chris’ are often too much. Bucky hits his throat a few times, forcing Sebastian to take a deep breath. Sebastian moans, parts his lips wider as he tries to relax his throat;  _ yes _ . Bucky keeps thrusting in and out. And again. And again. Sebastian is filled with joy, floating in seventh heaven.

Bucky suddenly pulls out completely, not sliding back in again, holding Sebastian’s hair in a tight grip. Sebastian whines, eyes opening right back on Bucky’s blurred face. Sebastian realizes he’s crying. 

“Please nod if you’re okay,” Bucky says firm, serious. 

Sebastian does, a few times, fast, he wants Bucky back, feeling empty. “Please,” he cries in a soft, broken voice.

Bucky feeds him again, slowly this time, letting Sebastian lick and suck as he needs. Bucky pets his hair before he starts moving just a little faster. Sebastian purrs contentedly, hearing Steve moaning closeby. Sebastian smiles to himself. Loving tonight, loving all of this. 

Bucky pulls out again and Sebastian whines, yet another time.

“Turn around,” Chris orders, his voice unsteady. Sebastian’s eyes widen, he doesn’t know who Chris is talking to. 

As if Bucky understand the struggle in his eyes, he clarifies for him, “He’s talking to you, kitten.”

Sebastian nods at Bucky, and then obeys Chris. He turns around on all fours, lets Bucky parts his legs in a swift nudge of his knee. Bucky’s strong, but gentle. Bucky’s a tough guy with a soft touch, he’s beefy and sweet and Sebastian trusts him, not because Chris is watching and always protecting, but because he wants to. 

Bucky pushes a slick finger inside him, easily adds a second one right after. Sebastian moans, high, breathy little moans. He can feel how loose and stretched he is from earlier tonight, from Chris’ delightful idea to use Sebastian’s fantaisies against him.

“What’s your color, baby?” Chris asks, his own voice breathless. His hand cradles Sebastian’s cheek, hot and wet with sweat; Sebastian pushes against it.

Sebastian moans again and then answers, “Green.”

He’s still sensitive, his asshole stretched and loose, his heart still beating with the earthshaking orgasm from earlier. Bucky carefully slides inside him. Sebastian falls onto his elbows, lets out a moaned breath. “ _ Ah.” _

Bucky start a soft, lazy pace at first. Gentle thrusts and sweet rolls of his hips, both hands hot and cold on Sebastian’s hips, but both so firmly gripping. Sebastian moans, purrs, loses himself in the thrusts. Bucky’s saying  _ kitten _ , and  _ sweetheart _ and  _ good _ , saying  _ perfect _ and _ beautiful _ ; Sebastian hears all the words. He hears all of the words and clings onto them. They get him to moan louder; they fill his chest with a fantastic warmth, make his heart race with amazement. He’s being good. He’s being good for Bucky, and Chris. He’s being good.

_ And it feels so good. _

Bucky rolls his hips again, and again; each move sharper, harder, stronger, feeling more perfect. He’s thrusting into him, gripping his hips so divinely strong. Sebastian’s moaning loud. He can hear himself in the background of the pleasure beating in his temples. He’s crying, probably shouting a little too loud, but it's allowed when they're home. He's loving every fucking second of it, of what Bucky is giving him. His breath quickens, he whines. So close, so close.

“Pull at his hair,” he hears. 

And Bucky does before Sebastian can swallow the idea. Bucky takes a good grasp on his short hair and pulls hard at it, making Sebastian shout back his name as his head yanks back – or Sebastian thinks that’s what he says, because Bucky's name tastes like  _ sir _ on his tongue and he's not a hundred percent sure of what came out, but it doesn’t matter as the next hit of Bucky's hips makes him forget about everything.

Sebastian doesn’t see Bucky’s eyes looking for Chris’ worriedly, too caught in the moment, he only hears Chris ask, “Color, baby?”

And Sebastian doesn’t need to think. “Green,” he answers. He’s high,  _ high,  _ almost floating. Empty of thoughts, body relaxed. He’s so high, he doesn’t ever want to land. “Green. Green, green,  _ green _ ,” he chants, cheers;  _ don’t stop _ . 

Don't fucking stop. 

_ Don't. Fucking. Stop. _

Bucky tugs on his hair again, losing Sebastian now. “Oh, you’re loving it, aren’t you?” Bucky says low and dirty, makes Sebastian moan just as lustfully. 

It’s words Chris would say, a remark he’d make, but it’s dirtier. It’s arousing, wanton. It’s not the love-dripping romantic praises that Sebastian adores so much. It’s straightforward and raw, caring and rough and  _ god– _

“Being fucked like that?” Bucky adds, holding his head back and rolling his hips hard and Sebastian moans again; that's all he can do.  _ Oh god _ ,  _ fuck me till I can’t walk _ , Sebastian thinks. He’d spread his legs more if could just move.

Bucky thrusts harder and harder and Sebastian falls face down on the mattress, mewling, fisting the sheets. Every breath Sebastian takes is melodically accompanied by a moan. Chris always praises him and Sebastian loves it, he loves to swim in the abundance of worshipped words, but Bucky… Bucky’s just totally new. Cruder, with a rough gentleness that sweeps Sebastian off his feet and makes his head spin and his hands clutch rippled, sweat-covered sheets. 

_ Fuck. _

“Well, good thing your pretty boy loves it too,” Bucky says, voice ragged. “You should see the way he's looking at you, wishing he were me right now.” 

Sebastian’s panting, halting, completely lost to Bucky’s touch. He wants to come but his mouth is full of contented and shagged breath, he can barely form a word. He wouldn’t even know what language he’d be using. He can’t come, not like that, not without asking; not allowed, he knows. 

Bucky leans closer. “I think Stevie wishes he were me, too,” he adds in the most obscene whisper. 

“Sir,” Sebastian says, blurred eyes looking for Chris. “ _ Sir! _ ”

“Come, baby,” Chris says, understands, allows him. “You earned it.”

Sebastian’s head drops forward again but Bucky pulls at his hair, forcing him to look up. His eyes open again; Bucky’s tall, above him, his eyes wide open, his lower lip between his teeth. Bucky pulls him back against him, forcing Sebastian to stand on weak knees.

“Damn right you earned it,” Bucky says then gives a roll of his hips that gets Sebastian to lose all strength left. 

He’s panting, running out of breath again, lungs so empty he can barely focus on anything, just Bucky’s hips grinding in tight and hard and his teeth sinking in the skin of his shoulder. Sebastian comes like this, his hand gripping at Bucky's wrist and his heart free falling.

Sebastian is lying boneless against Bucky's chest, his own heaving fast with his heart pounding so hard it feels like it's going to stop, and a heavenly warmth spreading inside him. Chris’ hand finds his thigh and Sebastian catches it immediately, holding it tight. His anchor. His boyfriend. His Chris. Always.

Bucky’s murmuring to him, hushing him, praising him. Sebastian moans, unable to say a word.

Bucky breathes in his neck, hair falling on his shoulder, making Sebastian shiver. “Shh, you were so good,” Bucky whispers in his neck. Sebastian squeezes Chris’ hand and slowly opens his eyes. He looks over at Chris; he’s covered in sweat, watching his way, lips slightly parted.

“You’re,” Chris starts, sounding breathless, “you’re absolutely stunning.”

That makes Sebastian trip on an intake of breath. Bucky leaves a kiss in the crook of his neck before nuzzling his nape so softly Sebastian’s eyes shut again and he shivers once more.

“You're trembling,” Bucky says softly.

Sebastian’s heart does not seem to slow down, still caught in a free fall. Bucky lies him on his stomach, on the bed, then. Sebastian whines as he pulls out of him, come running down his thighs.

He feels like floating on the mattress and sheets, weightless in Bucky’s arms. Bucky nimbly settles between his legs, pushing his cock inside him again. Sebastian whimpers at the contact and Bucky quiets him with a kiss on his cheek and runs his fingers through his hair, not moving inside him. He keeps on going for a moment, Sebastian doesn’t know how long, he’s half asleep, half lost in blinding happiness.

“What have you done to him?” Chris whispers eventually, sounding marvelled.

Bucky hums a soft laugh, tip of his nose brushing Sebastian’s cheek. “That always works on Steve like a charm, figured I could try with him.”

Sebastian’s eyes slowly open again, guessing Chris’ smile as he looks at him. “Feeling okay, love?” he asks. Sebastian nods; he feels like he’s in heaven. He feels good, exhausted, worn-out. He feels watched over and protected and loved. He’s feeling more than okay, held and warm. Bucky kisses his cheek and then trails his lips along the length of his neck. 

“Bucky,” Steve whispers. The beseeching tone of his voice makes Sebastian look at him at the same time Bucky does.

Steve is gleaming with sweat. He’s staring at Bucky with sad, impatient eyes, and an open mouth. There’s something in his eyes, he  _ needs _ Bucky; he needs Bucky like Sebastian needs Chris. Bucky looks back at Sebastian and he doesn’t need to ask before Sebastian gives a soft nod with wide eyes;  _ go find him _ . He knows what it feels like to crave someone’s attention, he refuses to let Steve ache with this sensation any longer. There isn’t only sweetness in Bucky’s eyes, but eagerness, too. Steve called him and all of Bucky’s responding with his body and soul. 

And the scene goes fast, all too fast for Sebastian’s tired, blinking eyes, time slipping through each bat of his eyelashes.

Bucky goes to Steve, gives him a soft kiss on his lips that Steve turns into a desperate, needy one. Bucky draws away, speaking against his lips loud enough that Sebastian can hear. “What do you want, baby?”

Steve whines, nearly moans, and Bucky moves behind him, kissing his shoulder. 

“Is that what you want?” Bucky asks again, sweet and teasing. “Hm? Want us both?” He punctuates his words by leaving more kisses up Steve’s neck. Steve nods softly, rolling his hips.

Sebastian stares with hazy eyes from the bed, mouth falling open.

“Envious, aren’t you?” Bucky says with a beautiful smile. “Patiently gave the kitten everything, but you want a taste, too, don’t you, sugar?” 

Steve whines again, heads lolling backwards. Sebastian swallows, watching Bucky untie Steve’s wrists.

Bucky’s eyes scan the room, fast, efficient. “Don’t move,” he says to Steve, reaching to grab the lube lying next to Sebastian’s thigh. Bucky meets Sebastian's eyes and, as he finds his place back behind Steve, asks, “Still okay over there?”

Sebastian gives a tiny nod, watching intently with innocent eyes. He looks up at Chris, feeling eyes on him. “Green, sir,” Sebastian breathes out before Chris can ask anything. Chris stares a little longer before nodding in turn. Sebastian doesn’t want to steal that moment away from Steve, he’s had plenty of attention tonight already.

“Bucky,” Steve urges again, sobbing. Bucky gives him two fingers that Steve takes in his mouth eagerly, quieting him instantly. Sebastian watches him sucking on those fingers, eyes closed. Steve’s body is flushed all over, that lovely shade of pink, his impressive muscles rising and contracting. His right hand is digging into Bucky's thigh so hard there's no way it won't leave a bruise.

“Like that, baby,” Bucky says, nuzzling Steve’s shoulder, leaving a kiss or two. “Yeah, just like that. I’m gonna take care of ya, sweetheart, just hold on a second for me.” 

Steve moans around Bucky’s fingers; Sebastian guesses Bucky’s working him open. Chris is rolling his hips, not too fast, not too deep, apparently waiting for Bucky’s directions. He moves faster when Bucky looks at him, making Steve moan louder and let go of Bucky’s fingers clumsily. 

Steve tries to get a hold on them again, but Bucky’s hand gropes Steve’s chest, squeezing muscles. Steve starts moaning really loud, desperate whines joining in. It’s wanton and alluringly hot and compelling; Sebastian can’t look away.

Bucky looks down at Chris, lips still on Steve’s shoulder, finger toying with Steve’s nipple; pinching, twisting, rubbing. “Don’t stop until I say so,” he says low and firm.

“What?” Chris asks, suddenly gasping at Steve’s unexpected roll of his hips. He’s moaning so loud Sebastian can barely hear what they’re saying, partly distracted, too.

“Don’t stop until I say so,” Bucky repeats, still firm, but louder. Chris nods this time and Sebastian’s tongue passes over his lower lip before he nibbles it. 

Steve is rolling his hips, moaning and whining obscenely. Chris keeps moving like Bucky told him to, trying to match Steve's rhythm as much as he can. Steve is gasping, moaning Bucky’s name loud, begging him. “ _ Bucky please, I want you! _ ”

“Come for me, sugar,” Bucky says hoarsely.

Steve shakes his head. “Bucky _ , please, _ ” he cries out, “I want you.” 

Sebastian’s heart squeezes; he knows the sensation Steve’s feeling right now. He knows Steve's biting his lip because he's holding back.

“ _ Come _ ,” Bucky orders in a low growl that gives Sebastian chills. Steve does, in a loud, needy whine that becomes a succession of the same name. 

“Oh, Bucky, Bucky,  _ Bucky _ ,” Steve lets out shallowly, helplessly. 

Steve doesn’t catch his breath, starts moaning obscenely when Bucky slides inside him. Chris keeps going, biting his lip hard, sweat running down his forehead. Bucky is thrusting faster than Chris is, but it doesn’t seem harder. Steve wraps his arms around Bucky’s neck. His perfectly sculpted body stretches, displaying his muscles in a pleasant way. Bucky bites Steve's shoulder, his pupils so dark Sebastian quivers as Bucky barely peeks at him. He looks imposing and impressive and Sebastian feels so little, curling into a ball. There's something animalistic inside Bucky and Sebastian cannot resist it, the ghosting presence of his earlier orgasm spreading inside him. He's weak, completely undone. He'd do anything they'd ask him.

“Bucky, _ Bucky _ !” Steve's crying out. 

Sebastian swallows before his mouth opens wide again. Steve comes for the second time in a row, loud but he barely spills anything, cock jerking. Neither Chris nor Bucky slow down, and Sebastian finds himself biting his lower lip harshly. Chris’ face has turned red; he’s groaning, breathing with difficulty, biting his lip harder than Sebastian.

Sebastian stares with an odd feeling invading his chest; it’s not jealousy or greed. He’s not envious. Steve has them both to himself, but Sebastian can watch the three of them together and that’s what he wants, always and forever. He never wants to leave this bed. He wants to watch and listen and keep watching all night long. His body spasms as he hazily watches the enticing scene.

“Keep going until you come,” Bucky tells Chris this time. Chris frowns slightly, lips parting to breathe loudly. He’s groaning so low Sebastian bites back a moan, but a shiver travels his spine.

Steve is begging Bucky again, crying, whining, moving fast and hard to fuck himself. Chris does come in a long, low grunt, his stomach contracting and his head thrown back into the pillow. Absolutely stunning, Sebastian stares at him. He wants to rush to Chris and kiss him, but his attention gets caught somewhere else. 

“Bucky,” Steve whines before letting out mewling sounds. “ _ Bucky, I can’t! _ Jesus, fuck, I can’t!”

“Yes, you can,” Bucky says, voice steady and entrancing. “Yes, you can, sweetheart, one last time. I know you can, doll, I know you can.” 

Steve is crying, sobbing, whimpering and mewling and he comes for the third time in a row, so loud and needy, not spilling out even though he’s stroking himself. Sebastian does moan this time, heat rising to his cheeks.

“There you go,” Bucky groans as Steve cries breathlessly. “I know, sweetheart, I know.”

Bucky bites Steve’s shoulder and comes just after, wiping his forehead against Steve’s shoulder. Steve’s chest is heaving fast, bulging muscles rising up and down, while Bucky takes little time to recover. He covers Steve’s shoulder with kisses, hushing him until Steve falls lightly on Chris’ chest. Bucky watches completely enthralled, bright eyes set on his husband. Chris’ fingers are scattered on Steve’s back, stroking gently, lovingly, hushing him in turn with very light whispers, softly voiced praises.

Sebastian slowly moves closer, dropping a kiss on the back of Steve’s arm. Steve lazily turns to him, eyes red and wet. He heaves a sigh and smiles, puts the open palm of his hand on Sebastian’s cheek and sticks his forehead to his. Steve’s eyes shut and he takes a deep, deep breath before kissing Sebastian from the tip of his lips. 

When he pulls away, Sebastian can see Bucky covering Steve’s back with kisses, following his spine while Chris’ hands are stroking his side. Steve’s eyes slowly open again, still as blissful. Still as beautiful. He opens his mouth, about to say something, but his mouth closes and he swallows, eyes sparkling so vibrantly. He gives Sebastian another kiss before he slowly straightens, fingertips digging into Chris’ pectoral muscles. Bucky rises too, behind him, coming back to his face. 

It's breathtaking: Steve pliant, lying on top of Chris but for his chest, which stretches perfectly to reach for Bucky, who himself dives into a kiss, always so soft. Breathtaking, yes, and tantalizing.

“Okay there, sweetheart?” Bucky asks, leaving another kiss on Steve's shoulder.

Steve hums, nodding at the same time. “‘M fine, Buck,” he whispers, nose bumping into Bucky’s cheek before Bucky kisses him gently. “More than fine.”

“Alright,” he answers evenly, just as blissful as Steve looks.

Chris’ head falls to the side and Sebastian looks back at him. He’s smiling softly, blinking sleepily. He’s fighting Morpheus and Sebastian moves closer, sticks his forehead to Chris’. “I love you,” he murmurs.

“And I love you,” Chris whispers back, raising his chin enough to kiss Sebastian’s forehead. “I love you so much.”

Steve falls back against Chris’ body, looking at Sebastian with what seems like adoration sparkling in his eyes. Sebastian stares back silently. 

“Your bed is a mess,” Bucky laughs.

"It's not like we have a lot of time to sleep left," Chris answers, wrapping an arm around Sebastian’s shoulder, fully including him in the hug, pulling him closer to Steve. 

The words resonate in Sebastian, from his flushed ears to his racing heart and tightening stomach. Chris pronounced the words with a light, weary laugh; Sebastian doesn't smile. It's true, he glances at the clock. That time of the night where it's much too early to be awake, but also way too late to go sleep. His stomach quivers, and his heart squeezes. Bucky and Steve are only spending the night, that was the deal. They'll fly back in a few hours to New York.  _ That was the deal;  _ Sebastian trips on an intake of breath, tries to breathe in again, more steadily this time.

Steve notices Sebastian’s attempt to regain composure, notices him retreating into his shell. Steve tilts his head to let it rest above Sebastian’s hand on Chris' chest. The back of his other hand comes to caress Sebastian’s cheek, just a brush of gentle fingers, before Steve cradles it. A simple gesture, but it soothes him. Steve comes closer then, presses a soft kiss on his lips, Sebastian’s eyelids fluttering shut.

_ Just one night.  _ Nothing more.

Chris’ hand is sleepily petting his hair and Sebastian feels himself being lulled to sleep almost miraculously amidst awakening anxiety and fear of abandon. He doesn't know exactly how much time passes between this kiss and Steve drawing away, but Steve falls down next to Chris and Sebastian watches with heavy eyes as Bucky settles behind him. 

Chris smiles wider, his own eyes shutting down. “Come over here,” he says drowsily, tugging on Sebastian’s arm.

Sebastian awkwardly climbs on top of Chris, with clumsy hands and cotton legs, and falls into the small space between Chris and Steve.  _ Safe _ . Sebastian lets his head rest on Chris’ chest as Chris presses a kiss on his forehead and wraps him in his arms. Steve moves closer to him, thighs sticking to Sebastian’s and his hot chest glued to his back. They’re both dirty, covered in sweat and come, and the air is suffocating, but Sebastian takes a deep breath, savoring it. Bucky's hand finds a way to his arm, thumb stroking skin soothingly.  _ Safer _ , now.

Sebastian tries to fight it, to relish it a little longer, but he falls asleep like this – wishing the night would never end, that tomorrow would never come.

  
  
  


*** * * ***

 

 

Sebastian wakes up with a vague feeling in his chest; it’s too soon. He’s lying atop of Chris, which isn’t so unusual for him. There’s something soothing in hearing the beating of Chris’ heart just against his ear, in his chest rising up and down as he breathes. Sebastian nuzzles his tattooed collarbone, relishing Chris’ breath brushing the skin of his nape. Chris’ possessive hand reflexively pulls him closer, too close for such hot weather. Sebastian’s gotten used to his cold and empty sheets from filming in Ohio, but he’s not going to complain about the unbearable heat and annoying sweat when they only mean he’s home.

It takes Sebastian a moment to make sure he’s awake and not dreaming. The sound of the birds chirping is a first indication – although he’s convinced birds should be asleep at this hour, too. Sebastian eventually cracks an eye open. It’s right in front of him, that evil red light of the alarm clock reminding him that time does fly by and soon, soon… his heart breaks. Sebastian closes his eyelid right back; if he pretends he’s never opened it, if he goes back to sleep, maybe the clock will stop ticking. 

Except he can’t go back to sleep, and the vague feeling starts to wash over him and oppress him. Sebastian keeps Chris’ arm wrapped around his neck as he rolls over, his legs tangling with Steve’s. He eventually opens both eyes, hoping it will loosen the feeling trapped in his chest that makes his heart pound.

Steve is lying on his side, his arm under a pillow, once again showing off his impressive muscles. He looks beautiful like this; eyes closed, long lashes on his cheeks and his messy, greasy blond hair sticking to his forehead. He’s asleep, there’s no doubt about it. Bucky though, Bucky is sitting against the headboard. Sebastian slowly looks up at him and Bucky looks back, downright terrifying. Sebastian’s heart skips a beat, his body freezing for a second.

“Hey,” Bucky whispers warmly.

Sebastian blinks. “Hi,” he says softly, “you’re awake.”

“Mhmh. Sleep is fleeing me.”

“That makes two of us,” Sebastian answers, smiling now. 

Steve moves besides him, catching Sebastian’s attention. He’s nuzzling his pillow, moving in his sleep. Bucky strokes his arm, hushing him tenderly. Steve frowns in reaction and rubs one of his eyelids before burying his face in the pillow again. He stays unmoving for perhaps a couple seconds before he turns around, wrapping an arm around Bucky’s waist and laying his head on his chest.   
  
“Shh,” Bucky says softly, stroking Steve's back. Bucky frowns subtly, a mix between worry and sadness, and catches Sebastian's intrigued gaze. “He has nightmares sometimes," Bucky explains in a hushed voice.

Sebastian wonders whether to ask or not, and by the time he finally decides to, it feels out of place; the silence has been drawn for too long. "Because of last week?" he breathes out. 

Bucky's expression changes, in just a second he becomes cold and stoic again, almost threatening. Sebastian wants to take the question back, breathe back the words into his mouth. "Sorry," Sebastian hastens to add. "I didn't mean to–"   
  
"No," Bucky cuts him off, eyes closed. He shakes his head once, then tilts it to the side before his eyes open again. "No, it's fine."    
  
"You don't have to answer, or talk about it–"    
  
Bucky's face changes again. A light sound rings in the room, a soft laugh. "I made that face again, didn't I? I'm sorry,” he says lowly, “I didn't mean to scare you, kitten. Nat says I can scare people off when I'm thinking. It’s fine, I'm sorry."    
  
A faint smile grows upon Sebastian’s lips then. "Okay,” he murmurs. 

Sebastian holds Bucky’s gaze, but not for too long. He can’t help but let his eyes fall back onto Steve. He’s breathing loudly, spasms taking over his body at times; he squeezes Bucky’s side, tries to snuggle closer. He’s restless for a little while until he slowly calms down, soothed by Bucky’s hand stroking his back and petting his hair.   
  
"You're not going back to sleep, are ya?" Bucky says softly, catching Sebastian’s attention again.   
  
Sebastian looks up, shakes his head. "I’m keeping you company," he answers.

Bucky nods, giving Sebastian a smile, and he looks down at Steve, passing his hand through his hair when Sebastian’s stomach starts to make funny noises. Bucky looks back at him, slightly amused. 

Sebastian frowns, laughing a little. “Sorry,” he says before he hides his face behind Chris’ arm.

“Hungry?” Bucky smiles, “you should eat something, doll. It’s not like you ate a lot last night.”

“ ‘should,” Sebastian answers. He’s hungry, yeah, but his bed is warm and not empty, that’s two very important reasons not to leave it.

“Want company?”

Sebastian smiles, considering, then whispers, “Just give me a minute to find a way out of bed.” 

Bucky returns the smile and Sebastian carefully climbs on top of Chris, unable to resist cuddling him for a few seconds before he tiptoes his way out of the bedroom. He loves the way Chris smells; post sex, post working out, after a good night of sleep or a shower, it doesn't matter. It must be biological. Chris smells like everything he loves.    
  
Bucky's standing in the doorway, sunlight lighting his bare ass, perfectly outlining his muscled back and reflecting on his metal arm. Sebastian can't help checking him out as he walks closer. Bucky waits for him and his hand finds Sebastian’s hip when Sebastian steps before him. His lips drop a kiss at the base of his neck as they walk down the hallway. Sebastian makes sure to close the door behind them to avoid waking anyone up, especially not Steve now that he’s calmly asleep. 

“Can I cook you something?” Bucky offers, whispering in the crook of Sebastian’s neck, his beard scratching his skin nicely.

“We didn’t eat Chris’s dessert,” Sebastian says, craning his neck to escape the soft tickling of Bucky’s hair.

“Right,” Bucky chuckles, “Chris’ dessert.” Sebastian bites his smiling lips as Bucky keeps talking. “I’m pretty sure you were a much better dessert than anything he could have ever baked.”

“Want some anyway?” Sebastian asks, ignoring Bucky's remark and the dumb smile dancing on his lips.

“Sure,” Bucky answers before kissing his temple.

Sebastian moves towards the counter and grabs a knife to cut two pieces of Chris’ chocolate cake, a few blueberries put on top as a decoration. Bucky moves behind him, the tip of his nose trailing along his shoulder while his hand rests on Sebastian’s waist.

Chris usually tells him to be careful not to cut himself and it's half a joke, half a plea, but Bucky seems more trusting to see Sebastian with a knife in hand. Perhaps it's better he doesn't know the knife often rebels and wins when Sebastian handles it. Perhaps it's also good Bucky doesn't know Sebastian has a pretty low tally of victories when it comes to anything nonliving in this house. If the furniture could talk, Sebastian might be accused of intentionally trying to send them to the recycle bin sooner than planned, and if the walls could talk… well they'd sure have a lot to laugh about, perhaps even a few complaints to make. 

Sebastian lies back against Bucky, melting against searing skin. Bucky nuzzles his shoulder, again and again, sending chills up Sebastian’s spine. “Can you get forks?” Sebastian asks, his voice barely above a whisper as he puts the knife down without any bloodshed;  _ the small victories _ .

“Mhmh.” 

Bucky disappears from behind Sebastian, leaving him with his haunting presence against his back. Sebastian can hear Bucky open and close the drawer, can hear the metallic sound when the forks touch his hand; he doesn’t move and takes a deep breath as Bucky’s stops making any sound.

“Here,” Bucky whispers, low enough to raise Sebastian’s hair. He's always so silent when he walks.

Sebastian grabs one of the two forks Bucky just dropped next to his hand, and he takes a small piece of cake. He turns in Bucky's arms to face him and brings the fork to Bucky's lips, and then he waits as Bucky chews, staring back at him.

“So?” Sebastian asks softly.

“ ‘s good,” Bucky says, and his eyes narrow a little as a smile grows upon his lips. “Are you using me as a taste tester?”

“Chris forgot to add flour once, I’m just being careful,” Sebastian answers, hardly holding a smile back.

Bucky laughs, soundless but for the air leaving his nostrils. He’s close enough that Sebastian can take a precise look at his eyes, bright and happy amid the obvious tiredness of his traits. He looks like he needs some rest, yet at the same time, he also looks like he just can’t get any at all. Sebastian wonders if he has nightmares, too. He wonders if Bucky dreads them, if they keep him awake. He loses his smile at the thought.

Bucky leans in to press a soft kiss on Sebastian’s cheek. “Fair enough,” he says, then presses more kisses along his jaw and neck, “happy to be used by you.”

Sebastian laughs, his smile widening broadly again. Bucky stares at him with a smile of his own, long enough for Sebastian to feel the heat rise in his cheeks. “Stop looking at me like that,” he says, laughing and looking away.

Bucky doesn’t look away though. “You have a gorgeous smile, you know that?”

“Well, I like your smile, too,” Sebastian says before jumping onto the counter to sit.

Bucky moves closer, fitting between Sebastian’s legs. He looks next to him and then brings his fork to Sebastian’s lips. Sebastian smiles and opens his mouth to let Bucky slide the fork inside, enjoying Chris’ chocolate cake and a little blueberry covered in more chocolate. Bucky feeds him a couple more bites before Sebastian feels the need to mention it again. Maybe it’s watching Bucky smile, enjoying feeding him little bites of cake, and seeing the circles under his eyes and the obvious exhaustion displayed across his face at the same time, but Sebastian can’t fully appreciate the moment. His own smile feels bittersweet.

“Bucky?” 

“Mhmh?” Bucky feeds Sebastian another bite of cake before he puts down the fork and waits for Sebastian to talk.

“You didn’t really answer about… about Steve’s nightmares,” he murmurs tentatively, almost regrets it just as fast – he's too curious, too goddamn curious. He's gotten used to  _ talking _ with Chris, whatever the subject. Bucky's expression changes again, colder now. Just like in the bedroom earlier. Sebastian holds back every word, carefully trying to pick the right ones. “Does it have anything to do what happened in Sokovia?” he asks, barely loud enough for Bucky to hear.

Bucky’s jaw clenches. 

Sebastian gazes at Bucky silently, reflexively trying to make himself smaller to avoid the somber eyes Bucky swore aren’t meant to kill him. Sebastian had to ask, needs to know. He remembers when the news broke out over a week ago, he remembers what he was doing then, and how it stole his breath. 

Sebastian remembers hearing about it the same day it happened, remembers worrying sick. People died, but he’s ashamed to admit he only worried about Steve and Bucky. Chris tried to reassure him on the phone, he said they would be okay, said they had been okay until now, said they  _ had _ to be okay. Sebastian didn’t point out the fact they haven’t always been okay, that Bucky lost an arm, that Steve crashed a plane and – he had to stop there, every new point hurting him a little more. Chris knew all of that already. Sebastian held his breath until a day later, when Steve finally answered his worried text. 

Over the past few years Sebastian has worried about every mission he's heard of, Bucky and Steve being friends; or sort of, not really, but people he cared about, and it felt different this time. This time it felt like a heavy weight pressing on his ribcage, his heart beating slow and his lungs breathing barely enough to keep him from being light-headed. 

“Partly,” Bucky finally answers, his voice resonating in the cold silence. “It comes and goes. This time we lost someone,” Bucky stops, just for a couple seconds, but long enough for Sebastian to feel his heart break. “He was just a kid,” Bucky continues, “Steve's not handling it so well.”

Sebastian knew he shouldn’t have asked. Bucky looks sad now, his eyes lost in a memory Sebastian must’ve reminded him of. That same sad expression he was wearing when Sebastian was asking questions about his past, and Bucky looked like he had just been stabbed in the heart by a memory. That same expression that made Sebastian hate earth and all humanity for having put Bucky through a trial. Sebastian saw that video of this smiling young man at the Smithsonian, laughing wholeheartedly; it's hard to believe it's the same young man in front of him.

He doesn’t know what else to do, so Sebastian leans and sticks his forehead to Bucky’s. “What about you?” he asks;  _ do you get nightmares, too? _

Bucky’s eyes close. “I’m fine,” he breathes out, voice sounding as though he feels guilty, whether because he's lying or because he isn't. His eyes open again. “Don't –” Bucky says, and stops. He blinks, keeping his eyes closed just long enough for Sebastian to hate himself a little more. He shouldn’t have asked. “Don't mention it in front of him, please?”

Sebastian nods, tries to answer but the words don't seem to form any sound. “Of course,” he hopes Bucky hears. 

Bucky looks down, frowns then looks back up and takes a step back. “Have you taken a look at yourself, kitten?” he says.

Sebastian frowns in turn, not understanding, and gives his body a look; legs, thighs, torso, all marked with imprints of teeth and lips. It was apparently not as gentle as Sebastian remembers it to be. He bites down his lower lip as Bucky presses a kiss on Sebastian’s temple. 

“Sorry about the bruises,” he confesses to Sebastian's hair. “They’re probably mostly my fault.”

Sebastian’s smile fades a little. “That's okay,” he says, and flesh fingers slide under his chin, inviting Sebastian to lift his face up and meet Bucky's eyes. 

“Yeah?”

“I’ve seen a lot worse,” Sebastian nods, but finds a questioning look in front of him. “Promise.”

Bucky raises an eyebrow, and Sebastian smiles a little wider. He likes a little pain, and Chris indulges him occasionally; hickeys and a few bruises are nothing, really. He doesn’t say it though, he cannot look into Bucky’s eyes and tell him that he enjoys pain, not when metallic fingers are softly pressed on his bare hip.

Bucky eventually nods and looks down as Sebastian stares, gazing at Bucky’s face, his bearded cheeks. Bucky looks up, smiles as he approaches a fork to Sebastian’s lips. Sebastian parts them without thinking, taking a bite of the chocolate cake. Bucky leans closer and presses his mouth against Sebastian’s, after his thumb brushes Sebastian’s lower lip. 

It doesn’t take long for either of them to forget about dessert and lose themselves in the kiss, so much that Bucky wraps his arm around Sebastian’s back and pulls him on his feet. Sebastian instinctively shifts in his arms, loving the sensation of Bucky’s thick, broad chest pressed against his back, of having Bucky tall and massive behind him. Sebastian feels so little, protected, and desired with Bucky's hand roaming his chest. 

Bucky’s hand ventures lower, the cold touch of his fingertips sending chills up Sebastian’s spine. He finds Sebastian’s hardening cock while Sebastian’s left hand finds Bucky’s hair. Sebastian arches his back more. Bucky’s hard against him and feeling Sebastian’s ass closer seems to rouse him up some more. Bucky’s kiss intensifies and Sebastian melts completely, moaning in his mouth, thrusting softly into Bucky’s fist. 

Sebastian can’t help but bite Bucky’s lower lip when Bucky takes a second to breathe, which only makes Bucky groan in turn and bend Sebastian over the counter in a swift move. Sebastian moans obscenely loud when his chest hits the counter; Bucky’s cock against his ass, the leaking tip on his skin driving Sebastian a little more insane. 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Bucky says, and repeats it a second time. He pulls Sebastian up against him. “I’m sorry,” he says, out of breath, “I’m sorry.” Bucky gives Sebastian a soft kiss then, and a few others as he holds him close and apologizes a third time. Sebastian silently and slowly opens his eyes to see Bucky’s ones are still closed. 

He’s frowning. 

He looks upset. 

Bucky kisses Sebastian’s cheek, and repeats it a fourth time. Sebastian turns his face, looking for a kiss but Bucky whispers above his lips before he’s had the chance to get one. “Maybe we should go back to bed,” he says.

Sebastian nuzzles the side of Bucky’s face. “Are you okay?” he asks shyly, his teeth brushing his lower lip. 

“It’s your fault,” Bucky answers with a delightful little laugh that makes Sebastian feel warm inside. “You make me weak,” Bucky then adds in a quiet whisper, as though he’s talking to himself. 

Sebastian swallows, eyes sweeping over Bucky’s face. It sounds a lot sadder than the previous chuckle, like a painful truth. Bucky winces subtly, something like revulsion, disgust showing on his face.

Bucky finally meets Sebastian’s gaze, his sickened smile fading. “I should have controlled myself, I'm sorry,” he says lowly, distant and close at the same time. “Did I hurt you?” he asks, his eyebrows rising a little, his lips hovering near Sebastian’s. He looks distraught at the idea he might have.

Sebastian shakes his head; he wants to speak, but he finds himself voiceless at Bucky’s heartrending expression. His heart  _ aches _ to see Bucky hating himself, but Sebastian finds it impossible to voice what he wants to say. He can feel those little words beat in his chest, but he can’t speak them. No word would do his emotions justice. Not even a sound. It's a meaning only hearts can understand. To try and voice it would lower it, categorize it. It's just there. Beating inside his heart. Without a reason, without a purpose. 

“Let’s go back to bed then,” Bucky whispers again. 

Sebastian nods and stretches his neck to fill in the gap between their mouths, needing to reassure Bucky in any way he can. He’s fine,  _ they’re _ fine. He kisses Bucky softly, just lips brushing, and soon there are fingertips ghosting cheeks and chest, drawing out the kiss for longer than either of them intended.   
  
Sebastian’s completely lost in Bucky’s kiss, enthralled and carried away. “Bucky?" he murmurs almost silently.   
  
“Yeah?" 

Sebastian's lips part, starting to shape the words tentatively. It's there, the shapes swinging on his lips but his voice gets stuck in his throat. He can't say it, and he kisses Bucky instead. 

Bucky swallows. "We should really go back to bed," he says, but kisses Sebastian again before he's finished his sentence. Sebastian nods softly once more, kissing right back. It's all so soft, the atmosphere heavy with want, but light with sweetness. 

Bucky's lips part slightly, once, twice, Sebastian opens his at the third time, meeting Bucky's tongue, wet and warm and familiar. Bucky kisses him, holds him close; Sebastian moans softly, shivering, arching his back without meaning to.

"Why are you making it so hard to resist you?" Bucky says before resuming the kiss.

Sebastian’s heart flutters. "Bucky," he breathes out weakly, knees trembling a little.

"I really want to be inside you right now," Bucky says; Sebastian’s mouth opens wider, his cock throbbing. 

"Please,” Sebastian answers, air catching in his throat.

Bucky lazily kisses him in return, softening every little moan coming out of his mouth as Sebastian squirms. His fingers caress up Sebastian’s thigh to his ass before they scatter over his stomach, making Sebastian's body hair rise. 

"I really,  _ really  _ want to," Bucky says against his lips, "but I  _ can't _ .” He kisses Sebastian more eagerly then, his hand on Sebastian’s stomach pressing him closer. “You're not mine," he says when his body keeps trying to claim the opposite.

Sebastian nods, eyes closing;  _ Chris's _ . 

Always.

"I'm sorry," Sebastian breathes out and that’s when Bucky draws away softly with a willpower Sebastian does not own. 

Bucky noses Sebastian’s cheek then sticks his cheek against Sebastian’s, his hand on Sebastian’s hip. "I need a minute," Bucky whispers with a laugh that sounds like a sort of relief. 

Sebastian turns in his arms, his hand resting against Bucky's hairy chest. Bucky meets Sebastian's eyes, his pupils blown. "Don't look like at me like that," Bucky says, hot and almost daring.

"Like what?" Sebastian whispers, captivated by Bucky's beauty. 

"Like you want me."

"I'm sorry," Sebastian answers, not looking away from Bucky's gaze. 

"I'm not kissing you again," Bucky murmurs, "or I'm not gonna stop this time." 

"Okay."

"I mean it."

"Okay." 

Bucky hums a laugh and eventually looks away with a sigh of amusement. His gaze seems to settle on Chris' cake this time and he makes a step forward, grabs one of the two forgotten forks, sticks it in the cake, and hands Sebastian the second one without granting him a look. Sebastian laughs softly and accepts the fork. 

He’s not exactly sure when or even if they’ll get back to bed, but right now it doesn’t really matter. The vague feeling in his chest is gone and he knows he won’t return to cold and empty sheets. He doesn’t mind being here, in the kitchen, eating cake with Bucky, both of them completely naked; he’s not wasting time. He can take a nap tomorrow if need be.

Bucky glances at him, putting the fork to his mouth, and is unable to contain a smile. Sebastian smiles back, nudging him with his shoulder. Nothing about this feels odd, everything feels normal. Natural. Instinctive, like making your first step. It’s easy, too easy, just like falling in love.


End file.
